He's What! ?
by Httyd4eva
Summary: after the war with the Giants Percy was expecting a normal, average summer. then again, with the gods as your parents that's a LITTLE too much to ask for. Alas, Dionysus had been called off and they needed a new Camp Director, who happens to be his brother, Triton. Now, join Percy as he TRIES to have a normal summer at camp, or at least as normal as summer can be. Yaoi Nicercy!
1. Chapter 1

Triton entered the throne room. His father had called him in for something urgent, and he being the ever loyal son that he was, unlike that half-blood nuisance of a brother he had who was at that '_camp_' *shudders*.

"You called, Father," he said.

His father smiled, though the smile was a little nervous, noted Triton, "Now, son, as you know your brothers camp, Camp Half-blood has always had a god watching it."

"Yes father," said Triton, not entirely sure where this was going.

"And as you know, now that the war with the giants and Gaea is finished, Zeus has all the gods on duty fixing the damage."

"Yes."

"Including Dionysus."

Triton's eyes bugged out as he realized what the whole point of the conversation was, "Oh no. No, no, no!" He exclaimed, "Please tell me that you didn't sign me up for babysitting those impertinent brats!"

Poseidon winced, "It'll only be for a few weeks at best, _pleeeeeease," _Poseidon popped out the baby seal eyes.

'No, no, no! do _not_ look at the eyes,' Triton mentally chided.

Unfortunately, his resolve did not last.

He sighed, "_Fine!_," he said.

"Good, you'll be leaving tomorrow at sunrise, good luck."

Triton nodded and took his leave.

As he was about to exit the door his father said his last words, "Don't forget to IM me every day, oh, and _please_ try and be nice to your brother."

Those were the last words that his father said before he slammed the door.

His brother, oh yes, Triton remembered him.

Perseus Jackson, the '_greatest _hero ever born', yet he couldn't even help defend the palace during the war with Oceanus.

To say his mother was mad when she found out was an understatement. She threw a fit, complaining how her 'little baby' shouldn't have to go through this and so on.

The next morning he set off to Camp Half-Blood.

'oh joy,' he thought, as he reached the borders, 'this ought to be good'….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**okay, so, how was that for a first chapter? I'll try to update soon, so stay tuned.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Up until today, Percy'd been having a _great_ 'summer', which honestly should've been the first sign that something was wrong.

The Giant war ended, on his birthday. Again. He and Annabeth had broken up shortly after the meeting in New Rome, finding their relationship awkward since they were more brother and sister that lovers.

Annabeth had soon after hooked up with Reyna, the two war leaders just fit together so well, and Percy, well, he hooked up with Nico, which is _not_ gross because after the _Titan_ war, the truth about Nico had come out and the Fates were furious! So, after a couple of meetings with Hades, who was insistent to let his son live, since it wasn't his fault he hadn't been aging, the Fates turned Nico sixteen, the same age as Percy was back then.

Then, to top it all off, the gods had to go do some damage repairs and had frozen time outside the Camps- who were using a special passage the gods had graced them with once they saw how well the two camps got along- so Mr. D was gone! _And _they had a break at Camp.

He was sitting on the beach with his friends (and someone who was a _little_, no, a _lot_ more than a friend ;)) when it happened.

Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo and Hazel were playing Volleyball, with Frank serving as Referee.

Nico and Percy were sitting by the sea, being as 'innocent' as possible, a.k.a, kissing and groping each other.

Suddenly, the ocean by them churned. The volleyball-ians all turned to look. Percy and Nico, of course, were a little too preoccupied to take notice… =*_*=

"Hem hem," coughed Triton, glaring at the two.

Percy and Nico, who'd _finally_ noticed him, jumped apart, embarrassed.

"Triton?" asked Percy, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as you know, Camp Half-Blood has always had a god in charge to keep it safe, and with the Olympians busy- kind of like you were with that Hades spawn," he raised an eyebrow, a clear sign that they were _going_ to have a conversation about that, "And since Dionysus is gone, father sent me here to supervise."

Percy fell on his knees and faced the sky, "_**WHY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y!?"**_

His friends tried hard to stifle a laugh. _Emphasis on 'tried'_

"Do the gods hate me!?" he yelled again.

"Well, not _hate_ you," said Annabeth, "but they _do_ strongly dislike you," she pointed out, causing Percy to glare at her.

"Awww, come on Perce," said Nico, placing an arm on his shoulder, "it'll be _fine,_" he said.

"Yes Nico," said Percy.

No one noticing the silent glare the messenger of the seas sent the 'death spawn'.

"Okay," said Percy, "I guess we ought to take you to the big house then, huh? Come on," he lead the way to the big house, triton following him.

"Chiron!" Percy called.

"in here Percy!" was the reply, as they walked to where Chiron was, organizing his CD's.

"Ahhh, Lord Triton," he smiled, "So glad you could make it," he finished, shaking his hand.

"Not a problem," he smiled back.

"Now, let's get you to your room," said the Centaur, leading the way up the steps, unable to avoid the 'clippity-clop' that came with being half horse from the waist down.

"Here you go," he said, opening the door, "Mr. D's room."

As the door swung open, Triton took a look inside.

It was a jungle to say the least. After the war, Zeus had rewarded Dionysus by letting him drink again, but he was limited to a bottle a day.

There were vines _everywhere_, full of succulent, big, fleshy grapes.

"Ummm," he said, not even sure if there was a bed in there.

"Yes," Chiron replied, his brow rising in confusion, "well, sorry there, but to be fair, I _did_ remind him to clean up, oh well, guess we'll have to find some place else then…"

"What about the Poseidon Cabin?" asked Triton, wondering why they didn't just let him stay in his father's children's cabin, a place, had he been a camper, he _should've _been staying at.

Percy and Chiron shared a nervous glance that didn't go unnoticed by triton.

"I suppose," said Chiron, "Now, thank you for bringing Triton here Percy, I'll give him a quick catch-up, then I'll send him to the Poseidon Cabin for a tour, okay?"

"Sure," Percy nodded, "Bye," and he sprinted out.

"What was that about?" inquired Triton.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Chiron.

"That _'look'_ you two gave each other when I mentioned my father's cabin."

Chiron sighed, "I trust you know what happened to your brother not two months ago?"

"No, not really, we were all busy fighting our Roman counterparts and since I'm the messenger god word hadn't got in for that period, but I do remember father being sad, however, I'm not quite sure why…"

"Well," began Chiron, "It all started when Athena gave Annabeth the mark."

Triton groaned, "I thought she'd stopped doing that."

Chiron smiled sympathetically at Triton, "Anyways, Annabeth found the Parthenos, which actually helped quite a lot during the war, anyways, she defeated Arachne and retrieved it."

"Yes," Triton said, "But what does this have to do with my brother?"

Chiron's face was grim and pale, as if he hated talking about it. which he did.

"Well, turns out when Arachne had fallen she'd wrapped a bit of silk around Annabeth, your brother being, well, your brother, refused to let her fall alone once they were hanging from the ledge after he'd grabbed her and so they fell."

"Where?" asked Triton, dreading the answer he was 90% sure he was going to get.

"Tartarus," said Chiron lowly, "Only three have ever been there and lived, they were Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and of course your brother, the son of Poseidon."

"So they've got nightmares often?"

"Not quite," said Chiron, "You see, during Percy and Annabeth's quest in the Sea of Monsters, Annabeth had taunted Polyphemus about his blindness, as a result, when they were there she became blind, so she didn't have to see half of what Percy saw, and Nico, well, he was being held hostage by Gaea so he didn't really have to go through anything, just see some things and put himself in a death trance, your brother, however, went through, and saw _everything_ Tartarus had to offer, so he's definitely got the worst memories. The dreams usually end with him screaming, I'd hate to imagine what he saw," finished Chiron.

"Oh," said Triton, suddenly feeling a bit guilty about his initial thoughts about Percy.

He'd thought Percy was some, spoilt, pampered prince, free of responsibilities who had the benefit of being from the ocean _and_ land, giving him a choice of where he'd rather stay.

But now, hearing this, he pitied his brother, no one, _no one _should have had to go through this, especially not someone so young.

"I see," said Triton, feeling bad, after all, Percy had been the youngest of the three that had made it out alive _and_ had to endure _everything_.

"Well," said Chiron trying to lighten the mood, "On to your responsibilities. You don't really have much to do actually, the schedule is on the fridge in the break room if you want to have a look."

Triton nodded and went to have a look, he saw a pile of schedules, not really interest in the majority he turned to the one with Poseidon cabin and took a look at Monday, a.k.a the day they were currently at, which showed itself due to the fact that the calendar was magic.

Monday:

10-11 am: Free

11 am-12 pm: Free

12-1pm: lunch

1-2pm: Canoeing

2-3pm: Sword fighting with Ares

3-4pm: Sword fighting with Apollo

4-5pm: Stable duty

5-6pm: Racing

6-7pm: Beginners Archery

7-8pm: Dinner

8-9pm: Free

9pm: Curfew

'Hmmm,' thought Triton, 'he seems to have a lot going on…..'

"Thank you Chiron," he said, "I'll go see Percy now."

And with that he left.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ta da! BTW, for those of you reading 'Persephone Jackson and the Olympians, I'm sorry that it's taking so long, but to be fair, if it **_**is**_** long. I'm on page 10 of the book, page 37 of the word document at over 11,000 words, so yeah, I think I have an excuse. I'm sorry that I changed the rating, **_**but**_** I thought of some things I wanted to add and the new rating fits better for them, but don't worry, if the chapter **_**isn't**_** just rated for language I'll put a warning at the top and where the, uh, 'stuff' happens, k?**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm…. Well I guess this isn't really rated M, just extremely heavy T and really funny **_**stuff**_** a heh heh, enjoy ;)**

Triton headed back to what he could only assume was his father's cabin. He walked inside and was the greeted by the not-too-pleasant sight of his younger brother pinned down to the bed, being kissed by that _**Son**__ of __**Hades**_ who, if Triton was judging correctly, was currently trying to claim all areas between Percy's neck and his shoulder.

He also was in there long enough to hear the son of Hades growl 'mine' possessively and hear his brother give a moan back.

"Hem, hem!" coughed Triton.

He watched amused as the two jumped apart quicker than a squirrel on hot lava.

Nico stood up hastily, before raising his finger and saying, "I regret nothing," turning around, kissing Percy and saying, "See you later," winking at Percy and running off into the shadows.

Triton watched as Percy straightened his collar to cover the marks and glared.

"Don't you _knock!?_" he asked.

"Meh, takes too long," grinned Triton like a Cheshire cat, "Oh, and by the way, you missed that mark by your neck," he pointed out, causing Percy to blush even harder, fix it, and glare at him.

"I really hate you," he grumbled.

"Awww," Triton said, as if Percy had said the sweetest thing ever, "I really hate you too, now come on mini-munch, we've got a whole day of embarrassing, uh, I mean, _exploring_ to do," he said, heading out the cabin, this time with Percy following him.

Looks like this summer just took a turn for the worse.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I know it's short, but I have to go to bed now. See you tomorrow.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**M for language. Nothing but language, even though I know a lot of you would argue that it's T, I. Don't. Care!**

"And this is the stables," said Percy, so far he'd shown Triton the cabins, arenas, woods, forge, art and craft area and dining pavilion.

"I can _see_ that," huffed Triton annoyed, honestly, he _knew _what _stables_ were, I mean, _come __**on**_, his father was the FREAKING GOD OF HORSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

he saw some horses in a corner, the black one came trotting up to them.

_Yo boss, great seeing ya' got any doughnuts on ya'?_ He heard.

He was just about to reply that No, he did _not_ have _nuts made of dough _on him when his brother replied.

_Sorry blackjack, no doughnuts, but I've got a sugar cube and a carrot_ said Percy, holding them out.

Blackjack ate them happily, _thanks boss, you're the best_ and proceeded to brush his head up against Percy who giggled and stroked it affectionately.

Blackjack flew back to the horses and they continued their 'silly' conversation about who was better, Percy or Jason, with Blackjack and the Camp Half-Blood horses rooting for Percy, and Tempest and the Camp Jupiter horses rooting for Jason. Mostly. Sometimes. Okay it was just Tempest, but that's beside the point.

"So, I take it he's yours then?" asked triton, cocking a brow.

"Wha-?" said Percy, a little distracted from fondly watching his Pegasus, "Who? Oh, Blackjack, yeah, rescued him from Luke during the quest in the Sea of Monsters, 's been mine ever since," he finished, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Triton suppressed the urge to smile, he was really starting to like his brother, till…

"Is that?" triton pointed at a tan mare with a black mane, as he slowly turned green in the face.

"Huh?" his brother turned to where he was looking and followed the colour changing lead of his brother, "Oh no, oh no, no, nonono!"

The horse turned to face them, smirking at them with a shit-eating grin.

_Hey babes_, said the horse _how's about I take you for a spin, come on Perce, don't you want to __**ride**__ me?_

Percy turned brown, a mixture of the green and red on his face.

"Oh no!" said Triton, stepping in front of Percy, "No! No! NO! I refuse for you to practice your incestuous ways upon my innocent baby brother!" he said aloud.

_Please, innocent my horsetail, if you knew __**half**__ of what he does you wouldn't be there defending them, then again, I guess it's because you just want him for yourself, tell you what big guy, how 'bout we share him. mmmmm, I can already hear the delicious sounds our bitch will make for us._

At this, Triton turned green too. Gross, he'd _never_ do that to a sibling, especially not his youngest brother! (I'll explain later [hint, it's really sad])

Percy looked just about ready to pass out.

_Be gone, brother, and take your dirty mouth with you_ he glared at the horse.

Arion snorted, _suit yourself, but if you ever want to bang him together, you know where to find me_ and with that he flew off.

"Thanks," said Percy.

Triton glared at Percy, "Don't even try it. I want to know what he meant when he said, '_if you knew __**half**__ of what he does you wouldn't be there defending them, then again'" _demanded Triton, "Right. Now!" he had an angry glare in his eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm _seven__**teen**_, you don't _actually_ think I'm still, 'innocent', I mean, you _saw_ but was going on in our cabin."

Triton sighed, knowing that he didn't _really_ have any control of his brother, "Fine, just _please_ don't do 'it' in the cabin, okay, I've already got more than enough mental images than a god, even one of _my_ age, needs."

Percy nodded.

"And if that death spawn ever hurts you you'll come straight to me?"

"You are the fourteenth person I will go to," promised Percy.

"Fourteenth!?"

"Annabeth called dibs on first, after her it's: Blackjack, Hazel, Piper, Thalia- she found out late-, mom-_also _found out late- Paul, Rachel, Leo, Frank, Grover- who found out _really_ late-, Juniper, Jason and the Aphrodite cabin," finished Percy.

"Damn that's a lot, why isn't dad there?"

Percy blushed.

"Uh-oh, let me guess, you haven't told him?"

"Well, not _per se_."

"I don't see any other 'se' so I'm going to have to assume my answer was correct."

"It's just, you know how over protective he is, and then there's the fact his father's our father's rival/brother."

"Like that stopped you getting together with Athena's daughter."

"Ewww, can you _not_ talk about my cousin like that?"

"Your _COUSIN!?_"

"Yeah, did you know Annabeth and I are related via our mortal side?"

"Who-What-Where-When- HOW!?"

"Well, when our parents met mom recognized her dad as her brother, the one she'd lost in the plane crash that killed her family. Turns out he'd made it out safe, but with amnesia, so he had no clue of anything from his old life, he got adopted since he was only five and 'very cute' and got raised as Frederick Chase from that point on," finished Percy.

Triton was left gaping, before something finally dawned on him.

"Incest! You two committed incest!?"

"Yes, now pipe down, as if the memories aren't bad enough you don't have to remind us, besides, we're Greek and _demigods_, so I prefer to look at it as 'following the path of our ancestors.'"

"The same ancestors that are constantly trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, them."

Triton sighed, "Okay, is there anywhere else you want to show me?"

"The lake," said Percy, dragging his brother to the lake.

The naiads flirted with them, but mostly Percy, come lunch tide the two headed to the Dining Pavilion and later commenced on with the day. When Percy headed to the swordfighting arena Triton followed, he just _had_ to know if his brother really was as good as the rumors. He hoped so, it would make Triton's job of fending off horny _males_ a hell of a lot easier….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think? Sorry I cut off there but I've gtgtb. **_**Baiiiii!**_

_**-httyd4eva**_

_**peace out yo ;P**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a pre-warning, this is like the **_**first**_** time I've ever done a fight- especially a sword/spear fight- so don't hate my fight writing skills too much. K? and if I got something wrong, **_**please**_** tell me so I can improve.**

**Enjoy.**

Triton watched as his brother entered the arena.

"Oi!" yelled a mean-looking brunette, "Prissy."

Triton glared.

His brother sighed, "Yes War Princess?"

"You. Me. Spar. NOW!"

he stepped onto the platform, a seven-foot-tall, stone platform that had recently been added to Camp, on the outskirts of the arena, so that campers could watch duels/spars more easily.

It was 10 meters across and 20 meters in length. The top was covered in a heavy layer of marble and there were flaming braziers on each corner. It had 20, wide, marble steps leading to the top from the middle.

If triton were to be honest, it looked more like a death trap than something he'd allow campers to 'play' on, hmmm, maybe as camp director he should do something about this… Or maybe not…..

Clarisse brought out her spear 'Maimer[lamer] 3', and Percy whipped out riptide.

A crowd of campers began to form around the arena, Percy's friends ended up near Triton.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" asked Triton.

"Not really," replied Annabeth, "Whenever Percy has the arena we make sure our schedule isn't booked so we can watch."

Triton groaned. How was he supposed to get a clear view now?

His questions were answered as a projector near a brazier lit up, and enlarged the match. ahhh, much better.

Clarisse swung first, her spear being brought up to strike Percy's chest.

Percy parried her shot.

Clarisse got mad.

She kept jabbing at him, his arms, his legs, basically the places she knew if he got hurt at she'd be at an advantage.

Percy blocked all her shots and threw in some wild jabs of his own.

She swiped at his stomach, he jerked out of the way, but a bit of his shirt came of and it still grazed the uppermost layer of his skin, sending a nasty shock through him.

Triton gasped as he watched his brother fall. But for some reason, his friends didn't seem fazed at all. Weird.

Clarisse raised her spear, but Percy kicked at her feet, sending her down as well, much to triton's relief.

They both leapt up and continued the fight.

Percy decided to try something out, a move he'd read in a swordfighting book called the 'Theseus Three' which consisted of him feinting twice, once on the left, once on the right, before going for the middle and flicking away your opponent's weapon.

Triton, who'd been watching in awe at the skill with which his brother fought, gasped as he disarmed the War Brat and pointed the sword at her throat.

"Dead," smirked Percy.

Clarisse glared, "Whatever."

His friends ran up to him.

"That was some wicked fighting Perce," said Grover.

"Where'd you learn that?" demanded the ever-questioning daughter of Athena.

"Guys!" snapped Nico, irritated, "you're forgetting the most important question. Are you okay?" he asked Percy.

"Yeah," said Percy, "a little beat, but otherwise okay."

"I still say we take you to the infirmary to get the cut checked out," said Nico, "It _was_ a gift from Ares, I'm pretty sure he gave it to her with the _intention_ of it hurting you."

Percy frowned as he suddenly picked up a burning feeling near his stomach, it was getting worse and worse as he stood there.

He doubled over, tears forming in his eyes, "OW!" he howled.

His friends looked at him concerned.

"The cut!" said Nico, "It's the cut, look!"

they glanced at the cut and noticed that the cut had turned red and was getting redder by the second.

"Quick, we need to get him to the infirmary!" said Nico.

He grabbed Percy bridal style and ran down the steps.

Triton, who'd been watching the spectacle, and knew it was silly to be glaring at the death spawn at a time like this- even if he _was_ carrying his baby-brother bridal style, stopped Nico.

"No time, we need to get him to the lake, or he might lose consciousness," said Triton.

Nico nodded, and willed the shadows to bring him to the lake, just as the wound had begun to open and Percy begun losing consciousness.

The naiads who saw what was happening gasped and lifted their prince into the water, which Nico was secretly thankful for considering he _still_ didn't know how to swim.

He watched as a silver line sealed the wound shut on the now unconscious sea prince, and as Percy's eyes slowly flittered open.

The naiads brought Percy, who although was gaining back his strength, was still feeling very weak and wobbly, back to shore.

Nico brought Percy into a tight hug, "Oh thank the gods you're alright, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"Huh?" asked Percy, his memory a little fuzzy, "Ow! _Gods _di immortals."

"Uh, Nico," said a voice from behind, who he vaguely recognized as Annabeth, "just because Perce's _'of the sea'_ doesn't mean he _has_ to be blue ya know?"

"Huh?" questioned Nico, before looking up at Percy, who he noticed was quickly turning a mixture of blue and purple, clearly from lack of air.

Now that he thinks about, he could've sworn he heard a bone or two snapping.

"Sorry," Nico blushed, a deep, dark crimson, "Guess I still don't know my own strength, a heh heh."

"It's okay," assured Percy, "I'm fine."

"Good," breathed Annabeth in relief, "Jason and Piper went to tell Clarisse what happened, they'll probably be getting her spear de-cursed. As for you, I asked Will about it, he said it wasn't anything new, it's just a curse that'll cause the electricity to keep hitting you for a few days, and that you should take these every four hours," she handed him a bottle of purple pills, "one per period, to soothen it, we can't remove it fully, it'll do that on it's own, but we can alleviate some of it, so you only feel a slight-ish burning, of course you being a child of the sea will probably reduce the pain eve more so."

"What happens if I take more than one per four hours?" asked Percy.

"You die," was the blatant response he received.

Nico and Percy doubled back in shock.

"He WHAT'S!?" yelled Nico.

"Oi, death breath, pipe down, you'll scare the camp," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "Look, it's meant to take some of the electric shock away, now, remembering that the human body runs on a series of electric shocks, what do _you_ think will happen?" she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"I _don't_ know, but I don't think it's worth the risk," said Nico, being the ever over-protective boyfriend he was.

Annabeth sighed, "Look, the bottle has a timer in it, it only opens _once_ every four hours. Now the downside is your sleeping time. You're going to have to get up every four hours to take one."

Percy snorted, glaring at the ground, "Like I'm _not_ up all night anyways."

Annabeth and Nico winced, they knew out of the three of them Percy had the worst memories about that place, which was ironic really, considering he was the only one who could have prevented his trip.

Annabeth laid a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Percy," she whispered, "I know it's been tough on you, but I promise, it can only get better. Regression to the means Percy, after all the bad you've been through, you'll receive enough good to balance your life out."

Percy smiled, "I already have, I've got the best friends a person could want, the best _boyfriend_ a person could want, and the nicest family anyone could ever wish for."

The two smiled at Percy.

"Now come on, let's lay you down, Will also said the wound wouldn't heal on it's own till _after_ the curse was over, so you'll be a little sensitive around the tummy," said Annabeth, as the three headed to Percy's cabin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**idk where the curse thing came from, it all started when I wanted to do one of those cute 'over-protective Nico' things, and developed into a curse. Anyways, bon nuit! **

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

When Triton walked into their cabin he was met with the- yet _again-_ unpleasant sight of the Son of Hades leaning over his brother, he was shirtless, they were kissing, and frankly, the death spawn's hands were a little too _south_ of the equator for his liking.

"Aaah!" he screamed, "My EYES!"

Nico leapt of the bed at record speed.

Percy straightened up, blushing a bright blue (I'll explain later) and glaring at his brother.

"Why must you do this here!?" asked Triton.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well if you don't want to see it so bad _maybe_ you should _Knock!_" he replied, glaring.

"Ummm, Perce, I think we should start doing this in my room," said Nico.

"Yes," said Percy and Triton at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"See you later mi amore," he said, before bending down to kiss Percy, cheekily squeezing his ass as he did so, before disappearing into the shadows.

Triton glared at the boy's shadow form as it fled the cabin.

"Seriously," complained Triton, "it's like you _want_ me to gauge my eyes out."

"Maybe," said Percy, "But don't forget you'd still hear things if you did."

Triton glared at his brother.

"Speaking of which, I suggest you put on earmuffs, I get nightmares," he replied casually, before heading into the bathroom, one of the perks of being the sea god's son was you got a bathroom in your cabin.

He came out a few seconds later in loose grey pyjama shorts and a loose blue shirt with 'I'm a demigod,' written in Greek.

He climbed under the covers and was out like a light.

Triton sighed before following his lead.

_Triton's dream…._

_Triton was standing in a room, a very hot room, if he had to guess, he'd say it was a Volcano._

_He was holding a sword that reminded him of his brother's. oh. _

_There were monsters blocking the exits, ancient monsters that he'd almost forgotten. Telkhines._

"_What do we have here?" asked the tallest, "A son of Poseidon?"_

_he wanted to say, '_no_, I'm a son of Zeus, see? My eyes are proof, look. No, they are _not_ green, they are _blue_, stupid telkhine,' but his mouth remained shut._

"_Yes," another growled, "I can smell the sea in his blood."_

'_Finally,' thought Triton, 'a _smart_ one.'_

_He, involuntarily, raised riptide and felt his heart pound._

_*sigh* looks like he'd just have to see how his brother, or for now him, handled this._

"_Strike down one of us, demigod," the third one said._

_Triton _wanted_ to say, 'Ok, thanks for the consent, but the monster continued.'_

"_And the rest of us shall tear you to shreds."_

_Triton wanted to say, '*snort* id like to see you try,' but the Telkhine was not finished. Again._

"_Your father betrayed us."_

_Triton felt anger fill his veins, by his own accord, not the demigod's, how _dare_ the insult his father like that. If he were young Perseus he'd have chopped them to bits for that._

"_He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see _him_ sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."_

_A cold wave of panic filled __**Triton.**__ (emphasis on triton not Percy, from now when I talk about the two merged I will make it blatantly honest. Swearsies.)_

_Even though he knew this had already happened, he couldn't help but feel threatened by the demons, and what he wanted to know most was, 'how did Percy make it out alive?'_

_He felt a surge of emotions rush through him, emotions that he _knew_ were not his own. The biggest was guilt, he couldn't really tell why, but he/his brother was worried about someone, sad about lying to them and hoping they made it out safe. He then felt realization, something about not having to worry about the great prophecy because he was going to die here._

_Damn, his brother was _such_ a pessimist._

_He noticed younger Telkhines watching, amusement hinting their eyes, waiting to see how his brother would get ripped apart._

_He suddenly felt something burning against the side of his leg, something as cold as ice. The only thing he knew that could both freeze and burn was Stygian Ice, so he'd have to assume it was that._

_He felt his brother hesitate about using something, but the tallest telkhine interrupted his brother's 'thinking time' when he said something that sent a shiver through Triton's spine, something that was so cruel, so _evil_, so-so _**vile**_, it could only have come from the mouth of a Telkhine._

"_Let us see how strong he is," said the tallest, "Let us see how long it takes him to burn!"_

_He scooped up some lava from the nearest furnace, the elder Telkhines following his lead._

_The first bit of lava that hit him set his trousers on fire, two more spluttered across his chest. His brother dropped his sword in sheer terror. Triton wanted to tune the boy right then and there. When Big, ugly monsters are chucking fire at you, do. Not. Drop. Your. SWORD! You should _use_ it and defend yourself! Gods, _how_ did his brother even hit sixteen! Well, the prophecy _did_ say against all odds…_

_he swatted his clothes, the fire engulfing him. he could feel his brother's confusion as to why it was only warm at first, but getting hotter by the instant. _

'_Oh no,' groaned Triton mentally, 'Looks like I get to endure his pain as well. __**Yippeee,**_lucky me_,' he thought._

"_Your father's nature protects you," said one, "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible."_

_They threw more fire at him and he(both) began screaming. Triton felt like his whole body was on fire. The pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt, and he was _Fricking_ immortal, for Zeus's sake!_

_He crumpled to the metal floor and heard the young Telkhines howling in delight._

_He heard a voice, he didn't recognize it but apparently his brother did, since it _was_**his**__ subconscious, after all._

"_The water is within me," he heard his brother say to himself._

_Suddenly, he felt his brother call out to the sea, whether his brother knew it or not. But he knew that was impossible, they were in the middle of a volcano for _his_ sake._

_He felt memories bubble up as he felt a powerful tug in his gut. The most prominent of the memories held fear within it, fear of some time when his brother had almost let his power get away from him and nearly kill himself through it._

_He reached to the sea, remembering it's waves and currents, the endless power of the ocean._

_He felt his brother letting it loose in one, horrible scream._

_Triton couldn't really explain what had happened, all _he_ knew was that it was a whirlwind of energy, one not even the majority of the gods possessed. Not one even _he_ possessed. It came crashing down like a tidal wave, explosion, hurricane- or even all of the above, and he felt weightless._

_He finally managed to hear _one_ full thought of his brother, something about Zeus never forgiving him for flying so high, which almost made him laugh, because really, at a time like this, _that_ should be the _least _of someone's worries._

_He feels the water catch him, but knows that his brother can't feel it, as he is unconscious. He glances at the waves and sees an image of his brother._

_He's albino white, his hair grey, looking thin, weak, tired and nearly dead._

_Panic grips his heart, he must've used up his mortal essence. But funnily, he felt safe in these waters, a safeness he only ever felt in….. Ogygia. _

Triton woke with a start, sweating and panting. If these were what demigod's called 'dreams' then he sure as _Hades_ was glad he wasn't a half-blood. And what of his brother's little encounter, fear gripped his heart, had that really happened, or was it some cruel trick of the Fates?

What caught his attention was when he turned to his left and saw his brother thrashing and whimpering.

Suddenly he heard him let out a heart wrenching scream.

Triton leapt to his feet and raced to his brother's side.

He glanced down at him, he was sweating, his eyes screwed tight, biting his lip. But the most alarming thing was his skin tone, a deathly pale Albino White, one Triton hoped he would _never_ have to see on his brother again.

He tried to shake him awake, knowing that it would be the only way to alleviate the poor half-blood's pain.

"Percy!" he muttered, "Percy! Percy! PERCY! Wake up! Percy!" his voice rose to a shout.

Suddenly, the shadows around him grew thick and from them appeared the son of Hades.

He rushed over and shook him. when that didn't work, he reached underneath the covers.

Triton _sincerely_ hoped that hand was not going to his youngest brother's '_forbidden'_ zone, because if it was then they'd need to find the son of Hades a prosthetic replacement.

Nico searched for the spot he needed, the small of Percy's back where his Achilles heel used to be and pressed down hard on the still-sensitive piece of skin.

Percy jumped and bolted up.

His eyes were bloodshot.

"Shhh, shhh Perce, it's okay, it's okay," said the Son of Death, joining Percy on his covers, "You're safe, it's alright, nobody can hurt you," and as if to emphasize that point, he wrapped his arms around the young Sea Prince.

"N-Nico?" he said, eyes broken, rather than their usual shade of whatever colour the ocean was at the moment.

"Sssh Perce, it's okay, I'm okay, you're okay, we're all okay. You're not _there_ anymore Perce, you're safe. You're at camp. The war is over," he murmured, rubbing soothing circles on the Sea Prince's back.

"I wasn't there tonight," said the Sea child.

"Then where were you?" asked Nico, dreading the answer he knew was to come.

"It was the dream," replied Percy, "th-the one where Tyson died."

Pure white fury seeped through Triton at the mention of his ex-youngest brother. He'd died during the war, an arrow through his heart.

"He-he turned around with his cold, dead eye and said, 'This is your fault. You're a worthless big brother,'" Percy's voice cracked, but he didn't cry, " 'you're the reason I'm dead,'" his voice wavered on the last word, yet still no tears.

Nico sighed, as if he'd had this conversation many times before, "It wasn't your fault Perce," he said, "You didn't do anything."

"If id been more aware of what was happening-"

"But you were already busy, you were battling _Polybotes_. Again. You couldn't afford to lose concentration or you'd die."

"Better me than him," muttered Percy.

Nico looked at him in shock, before recovering, "Percy, look, Tyson gave his life to save yours, and frankly, blaming yourself and getting depressed over it doesn't seem like a nice way to repay him, does it. so I'm going to go, and you're going to get some rest, okay?"

He turned to the shadows.

"Wait!" said Percy, "don't go. Please?"

Nico sighed, "ok," he grumbled.

He slipped in under the covers and placed an arm around Percy's waist, and the two fell asleep together.

Triton looked at the two, and after some glaring at the son of hades fell asleep. Sad that his brother would think their brother's death was his fault, sadder that it was driving him into near depression…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

… **Well, goodnight! What? It's late! Ooooh, you're wondering why id do that, well, see, the thing was, a while ago I thought that if Tyson died it would be interesting to see Percy's reaction, and, well, he slowly became the person I thought most likely to die, so….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P, et Bonne Nuit!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning, there be language ahead and I'm rating it M ;P**

When Triton entered the room he sighed.

Three days, it'd been three days since Percy'd last left their cabin, and really, it was becoming annoying.

He wasn't talking to his friends, he finished his chores as quick as possible and only ate what triton force fed him.

Triton sighed, they were going to have to talk about this.

"Percy," Triton said, watching as the boy's attention snapped to him, "we need to talk."

Percy winced, as if he knew what this was about.

"Four nights ago, when the Hades Spawn-"

"Nico!"

"Right, Nicolas-"

"IT'S JUST NICO!" said the younger sea prince, "It's short for Nico, derived off the word Nico and means NICO!"

Triton blinked. Wow. Touchy much?  
>"Okay, when <em>Nico<em> came, and you two started talking about Tyson."

Percy looked ashen.

"And I just wanted to tell you, it's not your fault, okay? So stop beating yourself up about it and come outside."

Percy looked confused, before it dawned on him that that was why Triton thought he was staying inside.

"Triton, I-"

But Triton wasn't done.

"No, no, look, it's not worth getting depressed about."

"Triton!" Percy blushed, "I'm not de-"

"Now, now, hush, I understand it's hard to come to terms with what you are."

"Why you little-"

"And it's _perfectly_ normal to be in denial."

"I'll kick you in _de Nile _you little-"

But sadly Triton was still going on, ignoring his brother _completely_.

"And I just want you to remember that you've got friends, and _family_ to help you get through these _tragic _times, and-"

"TRITON! WILL YOU PLEASE _SHUT __**UP**_ AND LISTEN!?" hollered Percy, startling Triton and effectively cutting him off mid-rant.

Triton blinked owlishly (some of you may get why I said that, others should review their mythology [hint, it's about his _foster_ daughter]).

"I'm _NOT_ depressed!" he yelled.

"But, then why-" started Triton, confused.

"Am I staying locked up in my cabin?" at Triton's nod he continued, "It's because, because," he blushed a bright blue, and Triton had a feeling that what ever it was embarrassed him.

"Look, if I tell you, I want you to _promise_ not to laugh, got it."

Triton nodded.

Percy sighed, "Okay, so recently, Piper decided it would be fun for the boys of the Argo II to dress up in-in-"

"For my sake Percy, spit it _out_."

"In _dresses,"_ he hissed, blushing darker, so he looked like he was sea-sick, "And sadly her cabin thought it was great. I _tried_ to protest, but….." he trailed off.

Triton wore a smirk that rivaled that of a Cheshire Cat's, "but your friends wanted you to, which is why you've been avoiding them," he said, finally getting it

"Urgh," groaned Percy, "Don't even get me _started_ on those backstabbers! Do you know what _Nico_ tried to do yesterday. Huh? He tried to pull me into the shadows to transport me there! _Luckily_ since I was on stable duty, I sprayed him with the feeding water and made my getaway into the ocean," he said, matter of factly.

"Hmmm, well Perce, you know what I've learned during all my years as a god?" he asked.

"No," said Percy, uncertain about what it was, but _thoroughly _certain he wouldn't like it.

Triton grinned that horrible grin again, "Its that you have to face problems head-on," and with that, before Percy had time to react, Triton grabbed Percy bridal style and ran out of the cabin.

Percy yelled and started beating his brother, who maintained his tight hold on him.

He ran to the Aphrodite cabin where he saw Percy's friends sitting on the Porch talking about something, through his godly hearing he heard it was about the clothes.

"I got him!" yelled Triton.

The eight teens jumped, then turned to see Triton running to them with a struggling Percy in his arms.

Piper saw this and smirked wildly, "on the metal chair," she said, "Put him _on_ the _metal_ chair," she said.

Triton wondered why but did so anyways, and the moment Percy was on it, chains attached themselves to him and covered his mouth, holding him down, and since the chair was metal, he couldn't break it.

Piper rushed in with the others.

Her siblings were out at the arena watching the Ares cabin swordfight.

"Okay," said Piper, "Annabeth and Reyna, go get my makeup kit, Frank and Hazel, pick out a dress, Jason and I will choose a wig and shoes, you two," she pointed at Leo and Nico, "Get him undressed. Now!"

Triton watched all this with amusement, though glaring as the two _boys_ set to undress his baby brother as Percy squrimed.

"And remember, Valdez," Nico growled, "if I see you looking at _or_ touching Percy in any pervy way, I _will_ _**castrate**_ you! Do I make myself clear?"

Leo nodded hastily, as he removed Percy's shirt, and Nico, much to Triton's chagrin, undid Percy's pants.

A few minutes later they had Percy dressed and tied by invisible strings, courtesy of Leo, which Nico had made a mental note to borrow.

He was wearing a black wig that had been tied up in a high-ponytail and fell to his waist, as well as some lip gloss and blush with a teal colored eye shadow and black mascara and eyeliner.

The makeup was applied lightly, though it made Percy look like a female version of himself. He wore a short, sequined blue dress, and four inch heels with woman's undergarments. His lithe stature making him look even more feminine, and the reactions were…:

Nico: *wolf whistle* damn Perce, you look _hot_.

Jason: *winks at Percy suggestively* damn, if I was gay, I'd so tap that.

Nico and Triton: *glares daggers into Jason while Percy blushes, even though it cant be seen due to the under-layer*

Piper: damn, if I was lesb I'd fuck you so hard in that you wouldn't walk for a week.

Nico and Triton: *do a repeat of what happened to Jason*

Nico: which I plan on doing later, *grins perversely at Percy who blushes*

Annabeth: I _am_ lesb, and I'm _thinking_ of fucking you in that, which is saying a lot _baby __**cuz**_….

Seven + Reyna + Nico: What!?

Percy and Annabeth: oh, our mortal parents are long lost siblings.

Seven + Reyna + Nico:….

Seven + Reyna + Nico: INCEST!

Percy and Annabeth: *sigh*

Percy: at least _we_ followed in the footsteps of our _ancestors_.

Nico: same ancestors trying to kill you?

Percy:… those are the ones. And _damn_ this is serious déjà-vu of what happened with Triton.

Reyna: getting back on track here, I'm seriously thinking of having a foursome with you and di Angelo

Nico: No

Reyna: Come on, think of Percy as the bottom of four.

Nico:… Yes.

Percy: Nico!

Nico: sorry, the offer's just too good.

Leo: I'd be groping you right now and screwing you all the way to bunker 9 _if_ your boyfriend hadn't made some previous threats…

Percy: Thank you _Nico_.

Nico: Welcome mi amore.

Hazel: id totally dominate your scrawny ass Jackson.

Nico: Hazel! How could you say that!?

Hazel: *rolls eyes* I'm not as _innocent_ as you think, besides, with an ass like that…

Nico: is there anyone in this room who _doesn't_ want to fuck _my_ boyfriend?

Triton: *raises hand*

Percy: _Fra-ank_

Frank: sorry Perce, not my fault you look so good in a dress.

Nico: McLean, snap the picture already so we can go!

Piper: Alright Mr. Grouchy, not my fault everyone wants to screw your boyfriend.

Nico: Actually, it is.

Piper: *huffs* whatever. *takes picture and hands extra copy to Nico*

Nico: Thanks, by the way-

Piper: *grins evilly at Percy who cowers in fear* take them, the clothes're all yours.

Nico: *smirks* excellent.

Nico: *unties Percy and lifts him bridal style* We'll be in my cabin. Don't come by. At all. I'm serious, it will mentally scar you.

_End of, that type of talk_.

Nico ran out of the room with Percy in his arms and headed for the Hades cabin. It took Triton a minute to realize what was going on before charging straight after them, whilst the teens all snickered.

"You think he'll _really_ open the door?" asked Jason.

"If he's mental," said Leo, "So, yeah, probably."

they all laughed and said their goodbyes as they headed to training.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I'm thinking about doing smut next chapter, however I've never **_**properly**_** done it before, so let me know if you really want it, even though it **_**may**_** be delayed.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so, I decided to take a shot at writing some Nicercy smut, this is my first time, so, um =.'..'.= plz feel free to comment and tell me where I could've improved and forgive me if I do something wrong, thanks. Rating: (u have to be kidding me) M! like, M M, as in **_**not**_** rated **_**completely**_** for **_**just**_** language, and (di immortales I'm blushing) on with the chapter!**

As soon as they entered the Hades cabin Nico threw off Percy's high heels and tossed him on his bed and hopped on top of him and started kissing him vigorously, with Percy moaning underneath him.

"Yer all mine, _miss_ Jackson," smirked Nico, looking at the boy beneath him as Percy moaned even more.

He threw off the wig and unzipped Percy's dress whilst nibbling down his neck and biting down at the junction between Percy's shoulder and neck, earning him a hiss from said boy as he drew blood.

"Mine," said Nico, licking his lips and staring down hungrily at Percy, making him gulp.

"Yours," came the soft reply.

Nico then got up and started cursing as he looked for something in a drawer.

"Fuck! Where's that stinkin' bottle?" he growled, annoyed that he was being delayed from fucking Percy.

He heard Percy laugh. He spun around, confusion in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

Percy snorted, "Dude, it's under the pillow," he said, producing the bottle of lube.

Nico mentally face-palmed, after the last time, when they'd spent half an hour searching the mis-organized place he called his home they'd decided to keep it under the pillow.

He pounced back on his beloved Sea Prince, smirking wildly.

"Now, where was I?" he said, taking Percy's lips into his own as Percy pulled his shirt off.

Nico ran his knee over Percy's covered crotch, eliciting yet another moan from the boy.

Nico went lower, placing kisses on Percy's chest before the bra joined the slowly building pile of clothes on the floor.

He nipped at Percy's sensitive nipples, making Percy moan loudly as he undid Nico's belt.

Soon Nico's pants and boxers were in the heap of clothes now gathered on the floor.

Nico grabbed the bottle and lubed up his fingers.

"Wait," said Percy, "Aren't you going to remove the underwear?"

"Nope," said Nico, popping the 'P'

Then, kissing Percy, muffling his moan, he slid a finger into him.

Percy's face scrunched up in slight discomfort at the intrusion before he adjusted and let out a sigh.

Slowly, Nico started moving the finger, up and down, up and down, before adding a second, again, giving Percy time to adjust, and scissoring him.

When Percy started moaning he added his third, and final finger into the younger boy, and plunged it deep.

He started searching for the spot in Percy where he knew he could turn his boyfriend into a writhing mess by his touch, and- ah, found it.

Percy moaned loudly, throwing his head back in ecstasy, causing Nico to smirk.

He began teasing it relentlessly, until Percy said something that Nico couldn't quite catch.

"What was that, mio bello?" he asked, smirking down on Percy.

"N-Nico," Percy gasped, between labored breaths, "N-need. You."

Nico smiled, "Of course, love."

He removed his fingers, earning a pitiful whimper from Percy, before lubing up his _big _cock.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Percy nodded.

Nico moved in, slowly, making both boys moan. He gave Percy a minute to adjust before taking the length out and slamming it back in.

He wrapped Percy's legs around his waist as he pounded into him ruthlessly, wanking Percy off with the handed that wasn't holding Percy's hip.

"NICO!" Percy screamed, his climax approaching.

Nico pulled him up and kissed him hard, to block out the sounds as both boys hit their climax.

Nico pulled out of Percy, collapsing on the bed next to him, Percy's underwear now gone.

They lay there, one of Nico's legs laying on Percy with his arms tightly wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, his head on Percy's neck, smiling as the younger boy fell asleep.

Nico glanced around.

x

Percy woke up about a half hour later.

What he _was_ expecting was the searing pain in his hindquarters. What he _wasn't,_ well, at _least_ not _completely_, was his boyfriend to be propped up on his elbows, watching his every movement.

"Ummm," he said, leaning back.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Nico, kissing Percy.

"Hey, Neeks," he said through his slightly sore throat.

Nico pouted at the nickname.

Percy sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his- I said it before don't _make_ me say it _again_.

Percy groaned, "_Great,_ my clothes are back at the Aphrodite cabin."

Nico shrugged, smirking evilly, as if having planned this, "you _could_ always borrow some of mine. And before you ask, no. this is _not_ just _another_ attempt to claim you as mine to all of camp. Your screams during sex do that well enough."

Percy blushed a bright blue.

Nico got up, "I'll get them, just hang tight," and went to his closet, but not before picking up the dress, the wig, the heels and the undergarments from the floor, and placing them in his drawer.

'Perv,' thought Percy, blushing even harder.

Nico brought out an oversized (to Percy) Black Skull shirt and baggy(to _only_ Percy. Again) black jeans and a spiked belt.

Percy groaned, "Why are _all _your clothes so _big!?_"

"I think the _better_ question is, why are _you_ so _small_?" said Nico, smirking as Percy blushed.

'Sweet payback for the "Neeks"' thought Nico.

Percy sighed, putting on the clothes, realizing that they left all the hickeys along his neck visible.

He turned to Nico with an accusing glint in his eyes, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"_What?"_ blinked Nico in fake innocence, "_Me_, purposely doing something to show my possession over _you? Never,"_ his voice laced heavy in sarcasm.

Percy sighed, "I guess we're lucky Triton didn't follow, huh?"

"Yeah," said Nico, "'m _pretty_ sure your screams scared him off," Percy blushed, "_Or _the two skeleton warriors I had guarding this place fended him off since you can't teleport whilst inside Camp borders."

Percy nodded, "Bye," he waved.

Nico gave him a kiss, "Bye," he replied, and Percy walked, well, _hobbled_ out of the cabin, Nico watching him every step, well, _limp_, of the way…..

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

***blinks* wow, not feeling as dirty as I thought I would. Damn this was easy. Plz correct me if I made any mistakes, because believe you me, I am **_**not**_** old enough to have **_**ANY**_** experience in this field, except for what I have read/watched. The people **_**younger**_** than me who **_**have**_** done things like this lost their virginity when they were twelve. And if writing this at thirteen with no **_**experience**_** isn't hard enough, there's **_**also**_** that little fact that I'm a **_**straight**__**girl**_**! ****So please don't be **_**too**_** hard on me.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**M for language. Not bad language or heavy, just the type of language that your parents/teachers would use to explain reproduction.**

Triton looked up from his book as he noticed his brother come back in, limping slightly.

He was wearing clothes that Triton _immediately_ recognized as belonging to Hades Brat, and he had hickeys covering his neck.

Triton raised his eyebrow, "Explain."

Percy blushed, no longer concealed by the makeup which had pretty much rubbed off onto Nico's sheets.

"Ummm, well, Nico took me to his room to get changed," he lied, "but since his shoes are too big I had to walk back barefoot. I pricked my foot on a thorn and am now limping," he said, adding the bit about the thorn and leaving out the things they did in Nico's room.

"Mmhmm, that _definitely_ explains the moans and you screaming 'Nico!' and why it took so long, not to mention your foot's non-sensitiveness to the ground and why your makeup's a mess, not including all the hickey's on your neck and why you're blushing," he said.

Percy blushed harder at that, giving the appearance that he was queasy.

Triton sighed, "Sit."

Percy complied.

"Well, little brother, I _think _it's time we had… the _talk_."

Percy's eyes bugged out.

"Y-you know, it's okay, I've alrea-"

"When I was a boy," Percy groaned, "I once had a male lover (this is made up) called Horae."

"Listen triton, we really don't need to go into the details of your s-"

Alas, triton had _clearly_ not learned from last time how _not_ to interrupt and pay attention to others.

"He was a son of Demeter."

"I really don-"

"Whenever we had sex,"

"TRITON!"

"Id think to myself, _isn't it great that he cant have kids?_"

"But-"

"But, alas, one day, my _stunningly_ beautiful, and quite sexy, daughter Triteia,"

"Isn't that, like, ince-"

"Who, if wasn't my daughter, would be bearing me numerous children."

Percy groaned, blushing, "Do I _really_ need to know th-"

"Told me that Horae was _pregnant_, and it was with _MY _child."

"Well, duh, demigods have the ability to-"

"And so, he bore me (again. Made up) Vinoscinthus, my son. The end."

"Well duh, but what-"

"So my point is-"

"TRITON! LISTEN! _PLEASE!_" begged Percy, not wanting to hear more about this.

Triton blinked, "ok."

"I _know_ male demigods can bear children. I _know_ female demigods don't _need_ a man to bear children, I _know_ that it's because the divinity in us senses the dominant and submissive, and I _know_ this, _because_ _**Chiron**_ gave _me_ the talk since I didn't _have_ a head-counselor to explain."

"So…"

"_So_, Chiron makes all the boys and girls at camp who are _under_ age, go to the infirmary to get a shot to disable your ability to get pregnant so we'll be safe _here __**and**_in the mortal world," said Percy, "Of course, if you're _over_ age you _can_ _**choose**_whether you get it or not."

"Oh," said Triton, embarrassed, "so you knew? Huh?"

"Yes," said Percy, blushing the darkest combination of blue and green you will ever find, "Yes. I. DID!"

"Oh," triton whistled, "well_ this _just got _awkward."_

Percy shot him an incredulous look, "Seriously!? _This_ is awkward!? Did you _forget_ the part when you commented on your daughter's sexiness? Huh? Or did _you_ have the _**pleasure**_ of forgetting _that_ ever happened!?"

Triton shrugged, "I'm a god. Shagging family is what we do best."

Percy's eyes nearly popped out.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go for a _little_ walk. See you tomorrow."

Triton shot Percy a look that said, clear as day, 'oh no you don't.'

"You are _not_ going out there wearing _that,_" said Triton.

"huh?" Percy looked down and blushed, "Oh yeah, forgot I was wearing his clothes."

He went to the closet in the cabin and took out some jeans and a t-shirt, as well as some undergarments and sneakers before going to the bathroom to change.

Triton sighed, this was going to be one _long_ spell at camp.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. Night.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to answer that question a lot of you've been PMing me about, which is 'why does Percy blush blue?' chapter rated… K+-T. enjoy.**

Percy was eating dinner at his table with Triton, who'd decided to join him since he was a son of the Sea god and it only felt natural to sit there.

"So…." He said awkwardly, after all his last conversation with triton was about stuff that had him blushing even now.

Triton smiled at his brother's blush, it was just further proof of his sea-ly origin.

He sighed, ahh, the sea, the most _magical_ place on the planet.

Then a thought hit him, did his brother even know?

As they were heading towards the Poseidon cabin, Percy finally snapped.

"Alright, spill it! _WHY_ do you keep looking at me and smirking!?" he demanded.

"Your blush," triton replied calmly.

"My, blush?"

"Yes, your blush."

Percy blushed.

"See!"

"Look Triton, I don't know _why_ it's like this, not even the _Apollo_ or _Athena_ cabins now why it's like this, but we decided to just accept it as it is."

"Well what you _clearly_ forgot to analyze is that is _signifies_ that you're a child of the Sea."

At Percy's confused look triton grew annoyed.

"All children of the sea have it. just like all children of the sea can charmspeak."

"No they cant!"

"Yes they CAN! Ever _wondered_ why _NO ONE_ CAN resist your eyes? They're _you_ charmspeak! Ever wondered where Aphrodite got it from?"

"She's a goddess."

"And her mother was the OCEAN! Ever wondered why you can resist charmspeak!? It's because _you_ can do it too!"

"Triton….."

"I bet there's a _lot _of things you _still_ haven't figured out yet, am I right? Like how you can teleport?"

"I can?"

"Or lift objects by controlling the water in them, or how you can bend the clouds since they have rain,"

Percy was blushing now, eyes downcast, feeling a bit stupid as well as a bit scared of what his powers could _fully_ do- but triton was on a rage fuelled roll here.

"Or how you can control people by bending their blood and stopping their hearts!-"

He heard Percy say something, but didn't quite hear it.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Percy looked up, his eyes streaming, "I said 'I _KNOW!" _his voice was pained.

Triton looked at him, shocked.

"But h-how-?"

"They-they were trying to kill her, Gaea's half-blood daughters, a-as r-revenge, th-the one who Gaea hadn't possessed, she-she _took __**control**_ of Annabeth, she was going to make her _stab_ herself, I-I had to," he broke off, crying.

"Oh Percy," said Triton, giving his brother a hug and comforting him, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay," sniffed Percy, "'t wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But, still…"

Percy smiled, "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

Triton looked at his brother, "Okay."

Percy turned out the lights and they went to bed…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. Soz it was so short but I have to sleep early tonight 'cause school starts tomorrow. Bye.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	11. Chapter 11

**M for embarrassing language. *smirks* **_**very**_** embarrassing language.**

"No!"

"Why _not?_"

"Because I said 'NO!'"

"But _tri-ton_."

"Because it is unacceptable."

"It's just _one_ night!"

Triton sighed and ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair.

'Don't look at the eyes,' he told himself, 'Do _NOT_ look at the eyes! Look at what happened the last time you did!'

unfortunately, yet again, his resolve cracked.

"FINE! You can spend the night at _death spawn's_"

Percy beamed, not even miffed by his brother's nickname for Nico, "Thank you!"

But, unfortunately, _again_, triton wasn't finished.

"However, there are some ground rules we need to establish."

Percy groaned, remembering how all the other conversations like this with triton ended.

"First off, you are to remain no less than three feet away from each other at all times."

"What!?"

"Secondly, there is to be no kissing or groping at anytime during the night."

"Not even a little bi-?"

"Thirdly, you two are not to sleep on the same bed."

"Bu-"

"Fourthly, you two shall be asleep by nine-thirty sharp."

"WHAT!? _No one, _sleeps _that_ ear-"

"Fifthly, there shall be know eye-fucking-"

"TRITON!"

"I'm serious. Sixth, there shall be no _actual_ fucking, and believe me, I will hear if you two get up to it. you aren't exactly quiet you know."

"_TRITON! _BY THE GODS! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T _SHUT __**UP**_ I WLL-"

"Seventhly-"

Percy groaned.

28 rules later…..

"Hey Perce," said Nico, giving Percy a hug as he entered the cabin.

"Hey Neeks."

"So, you ready? I brought the sauce..."

"Actually I'm not sure we should do it."

"What?! Why?" he pouted, before noticing that Percy's head was downcast, as it had been upon entering the cabin.

"Triton, he and I, we, uh, we kinda had a talk, and, ummm, yeah, let's just say I think he put me off sex for a week," said Percy, finally looking up.

Nico winced as he saw the sea-green blush on Percy's face was actually so dark it was nearly black. And that was _his_ colour.

Nico nodded, "I understand."

Percy smiled, "Thanks. By the way, I'm not _that_ loud when we're at 'it', am i?"

Nico smirked, "Do you want the honest answer or do you want me to tell you you're quiet?"

Percy groaned.

"Why didn't you _ever_ say _**anything**_."

" 'cause, it's a really big turn on. 'sides, not my fault if I want everyone at camp to know who you belong to."

Percy blushed and groaned, "Okay, make that two weeks I'm off sex."

Nico pouted. "the talk wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"No," admitted Percy, "It wasn't. the extra week is punishment for _you_."

Nico pouted.

"Well if you want, next time we could find something to occupy that pretty little mouth of yours…."

"_NICO!_ Gods, talking to you is _almost_ as bad as talking to Triton."

"I heard that!"

the two jumped, it was from outside.

"Who's there?" growled Nico, drawing his sword.

"Uhm," said a fake high-pitched girly voice, "No one?"

Percy sighed and opened the door. Right outside stood Triton, blushing, obviously embarrassed at the prospect of being caught.

Percy shook his head in mock-disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, Triton, has Hermes taught you no better?"

suddenly a bright flash erupted, and Percy and Nico shielded their eyes only _just_ in time as Hermes appeared.

The flash died down and they reopened their eyes.

"Actually," said Hermes, "I _did_ teach him better. That was a manual mistake, it _can __**not**_ be accredited to the teacher."

"Lord Hermes," Nico and Percy bowed.

"Pleasure to see you Perce. Oh, and you too Nemo!"

"It's _Nico_," said Nico matter-of-factly.

"Ahhh, yes, well, toodaloo!" and he flashed back out.

Triton pouted, "he didn't even say _'hi_'"

"To you," smirked Percy, "now WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING HERE."

"I came to check up on you, make sure you were alright, ask you if you needed anything, making sure death boy wasn't looking/touching you inappropriately, and bring you Sen_ior_ since I know you cant sleep without him even if you _are_ trying to turn a new leaf on your sleeping habits," said Triton, holding out a brown, cotton bear with one button eye broken in half and many stitch marks.

"SENIORÉ MC. CUDDLES!" exclaimed Percy, overjoyed at the sight of his best friend.

Triton and Nico smiled, amused, letting the tension between them break for a moment, before Percy realized where this was heading.

"Thanks, but this _still_ doesn't mean you're off the hook. Now GO. TO. BED!"

Triton pouted, "You're _not_ the boss of me. I am a GOD!"

Percy smirked, "True, you are, but this is camp and _I_ am your Head Counselor."

"I'm director."

"I'm camp LEADER. Sorry triton, but two titles are better than one, right Nico?"

Triton glared at Nico, "Do you _wish_ to be smote?"

Percy glared at Nico, "Do you _really_ want to make me angry? Huh?"

Nico gulped, "Sorry Lord Triton, and no offense, but Percy's more scary."

Triton gaped.

"How!?"

"Well, his death glare for starters….."

"Oh yeah, prove it, Percy glare at me."

"Which one?" asked Percy.

"Your _scariest_."

Percy smirked, "I was hoping you'd say that. Ahhh, sweet, sweet revenge."

He thought for a moment before deciding on his 'I will make Tartarus seem like Elysium,' glare.

He looked Triton dead in the eye and delivered it to him.

3 seconds later…

"Um, Lord Triton?" called Nico, unsure of where the god had vanished to.

"Here," triton said, from the lake right next to the Hades cabin.

Nico had chosen that _exact_ spot because it reminded him of his Sea Prince.

Triton got out of the water, "That proves nothing."

"It _proves_," Percy contradicted, "that _you_ should go to bed and leave us be."

Triton grumbled and lumbered over to the Poseidon cabin, his foul mood causing destruction everywhere.

Percy sighed and turned to Nico, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Nico said, and they made their way into the cabin.

They fell asleep, curled up together, for _once_ not dreaming of Tartarus, as per the norm when they shared a bed, but instead dreaming of:

Nico: Pervy, pervy things.

Percy: Slaying Arion without upsetting Hazel….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**chapter= done. **

**Speaking of which, the other day I was reading this Fem!Percy/Triton fic, and they were on a quest and they spent the night at a hotel and made the booker get them the room with two beds, and for some reason I couldn't get this really funny thought about what would happen if Percy, Nico and Triton were on a quest, and they had to check into a hotel and there were only two rooms left: a room with a bed for two, and a room with a single bed and Percy was all 'oh, Nico and I can take the two people room and Triton can take the single on,' and Triton was like, 'oh NO!' and because of triton, Percy and Triton ended up sharing the two person room and Percy was just like 'I hope you're happy' from one end of the bed, and from the opposite end Triton was like, 'ecstatic' and it made me realize that I just **_**had**_** to do it, and when better to do it then next chapter? So stay tuned!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Language…. K actually.**

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ THERE'S _ANOTHER_ QUEST!?" boomed Triton, loud enough so the three by him had to block their ears.

Triton, Nico, Percy and Chiron were currently standing in the Big House, where Chiron had just told them of a quest he'd be sending the three on.

Chiron shifted nervously, "I'm sorry, but it's out of my control."

Triton sighed.

Polybotes and Alcyoneus were back and causing trouble.

They'd kidnapped Dionysus and Hermes, thereby causing the healing of the mortals to take longer. _Much _longer, considering they didn't have their god of madness to help dampen down anything too damaging to the mortals' minds, _or_ their god of messengers and travellers, who was _also_ the one who connected with the mortals and _usually_ did cleanup duty. Without those two the gods wouldn't be able to restore the mortals to their former state.

Chiron had, quite guiltily, called Percy and Nico to defeat Alcyoneus and Polybotes, which the two had accepted as they _were_ their father's banes. Well, and it meant time away from camp. _Together._

Triton had also been called since they needed a god and wanted to get this done and over with ASAP!

Triton sighed, he knew it was no use, and better send two _trained and experienced_ demigods than two _untrained, inexperienced_ demigods, who were likely to get their asses whooped and handed to them.

But what he _didn't_ want was to see his brother get hurt. He'd seen the tears he'd shed over their brother's death, had seen the nightmares that plagued him, had had nightmares that plagued _him_ about his brother, and honestly he didn't think this was fair on Percy.

"I'm sorry, Chiron, I understand, it's just, why Percy? Cant some other camper go?"

Percy looked horror-stricken, and despite the air of solemnity, Chiron couldn't help but inwardly smile at Percy's expression. He'd taught him well….

"He has a point," agreed Nico.

"_Nico_!" Percy turned to glare at his cousin/friend/best-friend/boyfriend/soon-to-be/soul-mate. (even if he doesn't know the last two yet ;P).

"Sorry Perce," Nico held up his hands, "But, he _does_ have a point. _Besides_, Alcyoneus doesn't _need_ a demigod and god working together to defeat him. if triton were to reveal himself to him in his divine form it would eliminate him, then we'd just defeat Polybotes and get back Dionysus."

Triton nodded along, to which Nico internally smirked.

'_YES!_' he thought, 'now all I have to do is impress the father…. Oh, and Paul, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, my sister- which'll be hard- and a bunch of others and I can marry him! damn that'll take forever.'

"But what if it _doesn't_ work, and you _need_ an extra? What if your plan fails miserably? I'm _not_ risking this just because you two are too protective," he argued, stubbornly, "besides, I can handle myself.'

"I know you can Percy," said Nico, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder and giving a squeeze, before sighing, "I guess it wouldn't _really _make a difference if Percy came, besides it's better to go in groups of three, the last group that were sent on a rescue mission that consisted of more than three demigods," his eyes darkened.

Percy gave him a hug, "'m sorry."

"'ts okay, besides, Talos' wonky prototype killed her. Not you. 'sides, I should be comforting _you_, a child of the sea was lost, and I know how close you children of the sea are," he felt Percy stiffen, "'sides, if she hadn't died I'd never've gone looking for her and never've found Hazel. At least _she_'d never abandon me."

"Nico…"

Nico sighed, "I know, that was harsh, but it _was_ also true."

Percy sighed, "I know, and I'm sorry."

Nico hugged him tighter, as if afraid Percy would abandon him too.

"'t least I know you'd never abandon me, right?"

"Yup, I'd _never_ abandon you. ever. Like ever. There's only one of you and he belongs to me."

Nico smiled, "Ditto."

Chiron and Triton watched all of this. While Chiron was aware of what they'd talked about and grimaced a lot during the conversation, smiling towards the end of it, Triton just sat there, confused as to _what_ was going on- though he _did_ glare when his brother hugged the death spawn and placed his face against his chest, though his glare softened a tad as he saw how happy he was.

However confused he may've been during the conversation, he was sure of one thing, his brother and the Hades spawn were going on this trip, and if _anything_ happened to his brother, not even the underworld would be safe for the Son of Hades…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. And just in time too. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! (damn I feel like a rockstar now)**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Language… M, definitely M! idk why I caps-locked 4 th ...**

They set off at sunrise. They teleported, much to Nico and Percy's distaste, to Alaska, where the two gigantes had been reported last. They spent the day searching, but, alas, found nothing. Sighing, they checked into a hotel for the night.

They walked in to the Hotel, 'Juneau' to check in.

The hotel manager was a young, blonde lady.

She appeared about twenty-two-ish-twenty-three-ish, her long, curly, honey-blonde tresses that reached till her mid back and a perfect tan.

She had teal colored eyes and pretty, pink lips.

She was dressed in a skirt-uniform, consisting of a lower-thigh reaching mini-skirt.

The office-y look was complete with a triple string of pearls around her neck.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you," she said, smiling, though mostly at Percy, much to the other two's distaste.

It was Percy who finally spoke, "um, hi, we," he indicated the three of them, "are looking for rooms, sorry it's such short notice, but are there any left?" he asked, politely.

The manager, Delila, as her nametag read, nodded, though she was mostly just staring at Percy's face, then neck, then abbs, then- ok, I think you get it.

Nico growled a bit, his jealousy flaring.

Triton smirked, before mind-messaging Nico, 'Jealous much?'

He heard Nico mind-snort, 'You wish, Kelp King,' before Nico decided to exact his revenge, 'besides, this's just going to lead to mind-boggling sex later.'

Triton paled, then blushed, 'DON'T YOU DARE!'

"Oi," said Percy, gaining their attention, "you two, I've got the keys."

They stopped mid-rant and faced him and smiled.

Delila was practically eye-fucking Percy, so Nico decided to take the initiative.

He wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and kissed him full on the lips, Percy kissed back intensely, before the two broke for air.

Delila pouted, "Awww, the cute ones're always taken. Any who, the only problem is that one room has a double bed, though the other has a single, but I guess that wouldn't be a problem…."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, Nico and I can share a room and Triton can take the single, how's that?"

Nico nodded.

Triton, however, 's eyes bugged out, "Oh no! you two are _not_ sharing a room. I absolutely forbid it!" he seethed.

Delila snorted, "Over-protective much?"

Percy and Nico sighed, "you have _no_ idea…"

"So, do you have a _better_ arrangement then?" asked Percy, slightly glaring at the thought of losing the mind-blowing sex that he _knew_ Nico was going to give him because of his jealousy issues.

Triton nodded, smirking….

"I hope you're happy," grumbled Percy from one end of the bed.

"Ec_static_," replied Triton, through gritted teeth, "Now stop being a bed hog!"

"I'm on my side!"

"No you're not, look at where your little toe is!"

"Urgh!"

ahhh, the joys of a sibling's love…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! Goodnight! Btw, next chapter they find the gods, beat the Gigantes and return to camp. And as a result, the Seven + a few others throw Nico and Percy a party to celebrated their safe return. A **_**slumber**_** party. *smirks* oh that'll be good….**


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS. IS. M! do not read if you aren't ready for lots and lots of M!**

They continued searching and eventually found a place covered in so much mist it made their eyes hurt.

They formed a plan and went in.

Percy made a wave lift Alcyoneus up using some petrified seashells a naiad had given him.

Nico flung his sword into the Gigante, killing him.

Percy stopped the flow of water before he lost control. Again.

Nico and Triton started Attacking Polybotes while Percy used Anaklusmos to slash open the chains holding Mr. D and Hermes.

Together they defeated the Giant easily.

"Quick question," said Nico, "Why isn't this place frozen?"

"Well," said Hermes, "As it is out of our control area, it didn't get affected, only the U.S.A and Greece did, so those are the places we froze."

The son of Hades nodded.

They teleported back to camp and were enveloped with, 'I missed you's and 'I was worried's.

That night there was a party at Zeus's Cabin.

The seven, main Head-counselors, Chris, Rachel, Lou, Reyna, Grover, Juniper and surprisingly, Thalia, were all there.

Triton wasn't there because he didn't want to go to a party _that_ late at night and so soon after the rescue mission, as he lacked the energy of the youths.

They sat down in a circle to play truth or dare.

Leo started, "Ok Percy, truth or _dare_?"

"Hmmm," said Percy, "well I know you'd ask me 'the question' if I said truth, so _dare."_

"Ex_cellent_," smirked Leo, so evilly that Percy almost regretted his choice.

Almost.

"I dare you to dress up as a girl again, and stay that way for the rest of the night."

"What!" said Percy, "Nononono! Truth! Truth! Truth!"

"Sorry Perce," said Annabeth, smiling evilly, "You know the ru-ules," she sang

Percy sighed, knowing it was useless to argue.

He went to get changed, with Piper accompanying him.

They came back ten minutes later, the result.

Leo and the Stolls wolf-whistled.

Will's eyes widened.

Grover, Juniper, Lou, Katie, Pollux, Clarisse, Chris and Thalia all gasped.

The rest all just adopted dreamy glances.

"Wow," blinked Will.

The Stolls just admired the view from behind.

"I know, right?" said Leo.

"You are so lucky I've sworn off men," said Thalia, "Or I'd bend you over every flat surface in this room _right __**now**_ and teach you something you'd never forget," she said, licking her lips.

Percy gulped.

"Ditto," said Rachel

"You're lucky I have a boyfriend\girlfriend," said Chris and Clarisse at the same time.

"Hmmm, all the things I could do to you," Lou licked her lips.

"You are lucky that you're in a relationship, or you'd be dangling from vines as my boyfriend- Castor- and I used plants, dildos and other stuff to fuck you," said Katie hungrily.

"What do you say, di Angelo?" whispered Jason to Nico, "You, me, him. one bed, one night?"

"Hmmm," hummed Nico, "I _might_ actually take you up on that."

Percy, blushing, sat down on the floor. He blushed even more, when Nico pulled him onto his lap, and rocked against him, causing him to force down a moan at the feeling of his boyfriend's hard-on.

"Fuck," said Grover, "If I wasn't in a relationship, I'd _so_ tap that."

Percy blushed.

"I wouldn't blame you, and you don't have to worry 'cause I wouldn't stop you from doing it even if we _are_ in a relationship. hmmm, I wonder how many branches I can fit in him…"

Percy blushed harder, "Gu-_ys_," his voice slightly growing higher as he felt his boyfriend's hard-on close to his hole, with Nico's warm breath on his neck.

He could practically feel Nico smirking as his blush intensified.

Percy managed to maintain his voice long enough to say, "Annabeth, truth or," he gasped, "Dare?" his voice an octave higher, as Nico's hands found their way under the skirt.

"Truth," she said.

"H_mmm_," his voice higher, before whispering in Nico's ear, "Nico! Cut. It. ou-oww," he bit back a moan as his boyfriend pushed a finger into his hole.

"You were saying?" asked Nico.

"Nico," chided Reyna, amused, "don't do _that_ in public."

Nico pouted, "But he's so pretty. And don't think I forgot what you said the first time we saw hi like this."

"The offer still stands."

"I know. We'll need to choose a date and venue."

"Guys!" protested Percy, blushing, "Can we continue?"

"Sorry," the two blushed.

"Anyways, Annabeth, if you could kiss _anybody_ in the room other than Reyna, who would it be?"

Annabeth blushed, "Ummm, guess it would be… Piper?"

Piper deadpanned, "thanks for the confidence behind that."

"Well, my turn," said Annabeth, "Percy-"

said boy groaned.

"Truth or dare?"

"Well," said Percy, "I've got nothing _else _to lose, so… dare."

Annabeth smirked, "Payback time…. I dare you to kiss someone in this room who _isn't _Nico."

Said boys did double-takes.

"WHAT!?" they said together.

Annabeth smirked.

Percy sighed, blushing so hard one would think that he spilled paint on himself. Again.

Sighing, he walked over to Jason, muttered a few curses that had the others wincing, and quickly kissed Jason, who smirked and used the opportunity to place his hand on the demigod's hindquarters, making Thalia draw her bow and aim it at her brother's hand.

Percy got up. Slapped Jason, and went back to Nico, who placed him on his lap and held his waist tight, glaring at Jason.

Jason just smirked and shrugged in a 'can you really blame me?' gesture.

Nico sighed and shook his head, before resting it in the crook of Percy's neck.

"Well," said Percy, "Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare, a son of Hermes _never_ tells the truth."

Percy sighed, knowing it was true, "I dare you to make out with… _Travis_."

Connor and Travis blushed, before the younger of the two brothers climbed onto Travis's lap and started kissing him.

Travis soon awoke from the stupor this sent his mind into, and kissed back, his arms began to snake down Connor's waist, till he was cupping his butt.

Connor moaned into the kiss and felt Travis smirk as he rolled over, pinning Connor to the ground.

He started kissing along Connor's neck, leaving the odd hickey here and there, till he had Connor a writhing mess under him. albeit a _beautiful_ writhing mess, with his curly brown hair splayed, and crystal-blue eyes shut tightly.

There was silence. Then.

"Ok, you can stop now. Really," said Percy, from covered eyes courtesy of Nico.

Travis smirked, "consider that payback for all those times that we had to listen to you moan/scream Nico's name."

Percy blushed, "Seriously!? Is there _anyone _who _**hasn't **_heard me?"

"No," said Annabeth, "but my cabin and I are looking for a solution, because frankly, no one under sixteen should have to hear you."

Percy blushed harder, slightly angry, throwing his arms in the air, "_**NOBODY SHOULD HEAR ME!**_," he yelled so hard that the ceiling shook.

Annabeth snorted, "Well they _heard_ _**you**_ now."

Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Anyways," said Connor, "Percy-"

Percy groaned, "Why do you people _always_ pick _**me!?**_"

Connor shrugged, "it's fun. Anyways, truth or dare?"

"I've learned my lesson. Truth _**please**_."

Connor smirked, his eyes catching a certain fire that the youngest son of Hermes should most certainly be banned from having.

"If you were to pick _one_ guy _other_ than Nico to bend you over, who would it be?"

Percy looked just about ready to murder Connor at this point.

"I don't know, Jason? Horrible idea but I guess if I can't have the hottest guy in the room I'll go for the next," he answered.

Jason pouted whilst Nico smirked.

"You think I'm hot?"

Percy blushed, "Yeah, whatever, don't let it go to your head, it's already pretty hard to fit through a door with your _current_ ego."

People covered their mouths at the diss, but Nico seemed unfazed, in-fact, if anything his smirk grew.

"So what you're basically saying is you think I'm _extremely_ hot?"

Percy sighed, "I give up. Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare," smirked the Latino, a challenging glint in his eyes.

'excellent' thought Percy, "I dare you to kiss _any_ guy in this room."

Leo blushed. Hard. Grumbling, he walked over to Percy and landed a kiss on his lips, before running to sit back down, leaving a dumbfounded Percy.

"When I said 'any' I didn't mean _me!_"

"Well sorry that I wanted you to have a taste of your own medicine. Now Percy, truth or dare?"

"The last truth had me mentally scarred."

"HEY!" said Jason, feeling very hurt by the statement.

"So dare."

Leo's smirk rivaled that of a Cheshire's, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…. Jason?"

Percy and Nico did double-takes.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

Jason just shot a lightning bolt at Leo, knowing the heat wouldn't bother him.

The two demigods got into a closet.

10 seconds later

"_GETMEOUTTAHERE!_ (it's said fast, 'Get me outta here)" yelled Percy, banging on the door, his claustrophobia acting up.

Jason sighed, knowing there was only one way to shut the boy up, he leaned onto Percy, kissing him full on the lips, thereby robbing him of the oxygen to yell.

Outside, well, this was the scene.

Nico was glaring venomously at Nico.

Piper was waiting outside with a camera.

Suddenly they heard quietness.

"If _your_ boyfriend is kissing _my_ boyfriends, I swear to the gods…" he let the threat hang.

Piper smiled, "Oh _come_ on! Don't tell me the thought of your boyfriend kissing a stronger-than-him male isn't hot. Besides, don't think we don't know that this is all going to lead to mind blowing sex between you two later due to your jealousy issues."

"Hey, you try dating someone as beautiful and kind and wonderful as Percy without getting jealous."

"Well yeah, but of _every_ guy that looks at him?"

"And girl."

"*sigh*"

Seven minutes later

Finally the seven minutes were up. It was taking all of the teens' might to stop Nico from barging in there and tearing Jason to shreds once they heard the first moan.

They opened the door and Piper immediately took a picture.

There was Jason, pressing Percy against the wall.

Percy's hands were hanging limply at his sides, whilst Jason's were exploring Percy's hindquarters.

"_GRACE!_" yelled Nico viciously.

Jason quickly jumped off of a half-unconscious Percy.

Nico leapt to feel his boyfriend's pulse, before glaring at Jason, "GODS! Did you even let him _breathe_!?"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" asked Jason, "He was hyperventilating due to his _claustrophobia_ and I for one didn't feel like becoming a victim of his sword."

"Well you're about to become a victim of _mine_," he said, carrying his boyfriend out bridal style.

He laid him down on a bed and held his hand

"Nico?" asked Percy, uncertainly, as his vision returned.

"Hey Perce!" said Nico, landing a kiss on Percy's temple.

After a while they continued the dare, with a lot of boys and girls switching dresses and Annabeth and Reyna in a closet. Alone. Unsupervised. Oh well, enough scarring mental images for now.

They eventually played a drinking game which ended in the majority of them tipsy, before settling down to play some strip poker. (insert evil smirk here)

Percy, who they soon found out had no talent _whatsoever_ at poker, was the first to have to take off an article of clothing.

He chose his right high-heel.

He was also the second, which was a relief since he was now free of high-heels.

Annabeth was the third, taking off her left shoe.

The _drunk_ demigods continued.

Thalia, Grover, Juniper and Rachel, having called it a night after the drinks were not there.

Percy was the fourth, taking off his wig.

Next was Reyna, who was so drunk she took off her shirt, before stuffing Annabeth's face into her bra.

Next was Percy, who, _'unfortunately_' wasn't wearing a shirt, just a dress. Which he had to take off.

Nico, who was a horny drunk, placed Percy on his lap, making his panty-covered ass rub against Nico's growing hard-on.

The next to lose was Nico, though the others had a suspicion, or as close as they could get to a suspicion with the amount of Neer **(1)** in their systems, he took off his shirt, and as you can guess, he then hugged Percy tightly, as the younger teen sighed contentedly at the feeling of his boyfriend's abs.

Percy lost, _again_, resulting in him taking off his bra.

Annabeth lost next, and took off her other shoe.

Nico lost, on purpose since he didn't want his boyfriend bare, next and took off a shoe.

Clarisse lost next and took off a shoe.

Jason lost next and took off his shirt.

Frank lost next and took off his shirt.

Piper lost next and took off her shirt.

Leo lost next and took off his shirt.

The sons of Hermes, however, gambled like pros.

Will lost next and took off his shirt.

Katie lost next and took off her shoe.

Lou lost next and took off her shoe.

Pollux, the only one still sober, lost next and took off his shoe.

Nico lost next and removed his last shoe.

Percy lost next, and, unfortunately, had to remove his underwear.

"You're out," whistled an extremely drunk son of Jupiter, "out ya go," he patted Percy lower than he should've.

Percy, who was also very drunk, nodded, and walked to a bed and flopped down on it.

Nico lost, taking off his pants.

"Nishe(drunk) view," said Lou Ellen.

Will put an arm around his girlfriend.

Annabeth, who was _almost_ as bad as Percy lost and took off her pants.

Reyna smiled at the girls long legs. Her _pretty_ long legs, humming.

Reyna lost next, taking off her shoe.

Piper lost next taking off her shoe.

Jason lost next taking off his shoe.

Jason lost next taking off his _other _shoe.

Annabeth lost next taking off her shirt.

Annabeth lost next taking off her bra.

Annabeth lost next taking off her panties, before getting up and plopping down on the bed next to Percy.

Nico lost next taking off his boxers.

"Yer out," slurred Jason.

Nico stumbled over to the bed Percy was on and laid down, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

After the three'd fallen out , the next to fall out were:

Jason

Piper

Lou

Will

Pollux

Katie

Reyna

Clarisse

Chris

Travis

And lastly Connor, who out gambled them all.

They all headed back to their cabins, except Percy, who Nico was leading to his cabin.

As soon as they entered Nico shut the door and pinned Percy to the wall, cutting off his reply with a kiss.

"Now, now," said Nico, his jealous side taking over, "I _think_ it's time to teach you exactly _who_ it is _you_ belong to," he said, biting the junction between Percy's neck and shoulder.

Hard.

He threw off the scanty coat Percy'd been wearing and threw him on the bed.

Percy moaned. He _liked_ sex with caring, passionate Nico, but he _loved_ it with aggressive, lust-filled Nico.

Nico threw off his clothes and pounced on top of Percy, covering him in kisses, and bruise marks, and hickeys that _probably_ wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, while one of his hands absently grabbed for the bottle of lube on the night stand.

He sat up and smirked at the image of his boyfriend. His _beautiful_ boyfriend, laying under him.

"Now," he growled, lubing up some fingers.

"You, only, yo-_u_," his voice raise an octave as Nico pushed in a finger.

Percy moaned as Nico groaned at the warm tightness encasing his finger.

Sometimes, it really amazed him how his boyfriend managed to stay so tight after all the times they'd had sex.

He started pumping the finger, in out, in out, in out, before adding another finger and scissoring him.

Percy let out a wanton moan.

Nico smirked, "Eager, are we?"

Percy moaned, "with you, alwa-_ys_," his voice rising as he felt something much thicker by his entrance.

Nico grunted before setting up a fast-pace, set on making a point.

He slammed into Percy fast and hard, torturing his prostrate as he jerked Percy off.

Eventually he pushed Percy to the brink, causing him to spray his seed on their chests, his walls closing in on Nico as Nico gave a last few thrusts before cumming as well.

The two, sweaty, panting boys lay on Nico's bed, Nico cradling Percy with his arms.

"So, where'd that come from?" asked Percy, his voice slightly muffled by Nico's chest.

"From a lot of places, Perce. Delila hitting on you, you and Jason- you know," he sighed.

Percy smirked, "Jealous much?"

Nico smirked, "Only about someone as wonderful and beautiful as you."

Percy hit Nico with his arm as hard as he could in his drunk, post-sex state, "sap."

Nico's smirk grew, "Only for you, now sleep."

And they did. Unaware of the horrible hangover awaiting them the next day…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! Beats my last longest chapter by over 1,000 words, so basically happy Saturday. Gtgtb, btw, on Wikipedia why does it say that ****Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Luka are the seven demigods of the prophecy? It's under the 'The Blood of Olympus' page on Wikipedia, for those of you who want to see the screw up. Bonne Nuit!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

When Triton woke up in the morning, he was not pleased, to say the least.

His brother was gone. He mentally cursed himself, he _never _should've let him go to that party, _especially_ after the mission they'd just been on.

Sighing, he got out of bed.

He headed over to Zeus's cabin first, to check if he'd spent the night.

What he _found_ was a wasted son of Jupiter, laying on top of his covers _snoring_, might I add.

Grumbling, he turned and went to the place he was 99% sure his brother would be.

The Hades cabin.

He sauntered over to the cabin and knocked on the door.

He heard some groaning from the inside, before he heard some shuffling and footsteps coming his way.

There was his brother, clad in an oversized t-shirt that _wasn't _his, with bite marks along his neck, bleary red eyes and messy bed hair.

He yawned, "Hey Triton."

Triton looked over his brother skeptically before responding, "Hey Perce, why weren't you at our cabin last night?"

"Too drunk," his brother said, through a hoarse throat.

Triton nodded, "Ok, I'll let you sleep a bit, but don't forget to drop by for breakfast, ok?"

Percy nodded, before saying goodbye and closing the door.

He walked back over to the bed he'd been on with Nico and laid down.

"Who was that?" croaked the Son of Hades.

"Triton," whispered the Son of Poseidon.

Nico groaned.

"Get some sleep," he said, through chapped lips.

Percy nodded and laid down on Nico's chest. Said boy wrapped his arms around Percy's waist before kissing his forehead and falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

***blinks* wow that was short. Anyways, seeing as my mother took away my laptop till 1pm for something that was my sister's fault, I got less time to right this. Have a good day tomorrow at school et Bonne Nuit!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heh heh heh heh, I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long time, but be warned, if you **_**don't **_**like OCs, then you **_**won't **_**like this chapter, or any of them for a while, even though it **_**is**_** worth it 'cause it's super-cute family bonding [yes, the OCs are their children from the future, none aged above five]. Rated T? idk, let the show- er, **_**chapter**_** begin. *insert evil smirk **_**here**_*****

The seven were waiting in the Big House.

Chiron had summoned them, it was supposedly something urgent.

"Yes Chiron?" said Percy, as Chiron entered.

"Well, children, the gods of the future decided to give _future_ yous a break."

They all nodded, Nico voicing the question they were all silently asking themselves.

"But, what does this have to do with us?"

Chiron sighed, "When I said _future_ yous, I, unfortunately, did _not_ include, _present __**yous**_."

He whistled, and out came eight children, none above the age of five.

Four of them smiled at Percy and jumped him, except the youngest, who was too young to even crawl.

"Mommy!" they yelled, clutching his legs and, for those with the _higher_ jump, waist, tightly.

The next two, one blonde one raven, jumped Annabeth.

"mommy!" squealed the 4 and 3 year olds.

The next two, one a brunette and one a blonde, jumped piper.

"Momma!"

The last two, one of black hair and one of brown, jumped Hazel.

"Momma!"

The tiniest, one of the first floor, just made grabby motions at Percy. Obviously too young to crawl yet as he seemed only two months old.

The girls and Percy cooed, whilst Nico smiled.

The boys, sans Percy who was too happy and Nico who was _smiling_, all jaw-dropped.

"Who-who _are_ they!?" asked Jason.

Chiron sighed, "_they_ are your future kids. The gods thought it would make good alone time for future yous-"

"So we can make _more_ of _**them**_!?" asked Jason, increduled.

Chiron shrugged, "how do _I _know what older yous get up to? Anyways, they're from eight years from now-"

"EIGHT!?" asked the three boys (for those of you who haven't gotten it, they're Leo, Jason and Frank)

"Yes, now, if you could _stop_ interrupting me I could _finish._ They'll only be here two months, so have fun, and bear in mind that they _are_ supposed to teach you a lesson in responsibility," and with that, he went to go teach archery.

"Wait…" said Leo suddenly, "Where's _my_ kids?"

One of Nico and Percy's kids looked at Leo.

"Hi unca Leo!" she said, smiling a smile only a four-year-old like her could muster, "Whenz da baby comin' outta aunty 'Lypso?" she asked.

They all gaped.

"I-I rescue Calypso?" he asked slightly shocked, before grinning like a Cheshire, "I rescue Calypso! And she _loves __**me**_ back! And we get married! And we're having a kid!"

"Yesh," said the four year old, uncertain as to why her uncle was being so weird, "You did tha' thwee years ago silly."

Leo smiled contentedly. Five years, five more years and he'd see the woman he liked- _no_ _**loved**_.

Percy bent down and scooped up the two-month-old baby from the floor, cradling it, though looking as though he were afraid to drop it.

Nico smiled. He just _loved_ the sight of his boyfriend-_no, _his eventual _**husband**_, carrying their little bugger. It just filled his heart with such a warm pride he never thought it was possible. Yet here he was, Percy Jackson, proving him wrong yet again.

The girls all cooed.

The boys all smiled. Even if it wasn't theirs, they had to admit. That was one cute baby.

"Ok," said Nico, "introduce yourselves."

The three that'd claimed Percy as their mother began,

"Amarilla di Angelo, daughter of Nico and Perseus di Angelo, twin sister of Alethia," said the one who had spoken to Leo.

She had black hair, tan skin, and Percy's eyes, though not _as_ majestic, in fact, they looked a _bit_ more calm if anything.

"Alethia di Angelo, _eldest_ daughter/child of Nico and Perseus di Angelo, _older_ twin sister of Amarilla," said the one who looked _exactly_ like her, except with Nico's eyes, but not as dark.

She stuck her tongue out at Amarilla who just did the same. Neither of the two noticing Percy's facial expressions every time one of them referred to him as 'Perseus'. His '_friends'_, however, did.

"Jack di Angelo," said one who looked _exactly_ like Percy, but, again, with calmer, less wild eyes, "Son of Nico and _Percy_," Percy smiled whilst jack shot a stare at his year-older siblings, who just stuck out their tongues, "di Angelo, younger brother of those two nitwits," he said, jerking a thumb at his sisters.

His sisters just pouted whilst the others tried not to laugh.

"Now son," said Nico, in a fake deep voice that he'd mustered to sound like a man/father, when in reality just made people chuckle harder.

"I know, I know, _father_," he said, causing Nico to blush and everyone to explode, and Percy to put down the baby in fear of dropping it-him/shaking him too hard, "A proper gentleman _never_ insults ladies, however barely they qualify as that," he smirked harder as more laughter erupted and the two pouts grew.

"Ok, ok!" said Percy, wheezing, "but what I _really _want to know, is who's _that_?" he jerked a thumb at the baby.

"Well, mother," said Jack, causing _Percy_ to pout whilst others snickered, "_he_, is Sebastian di Angelo, and yes, you _did_ just name him after a book character from the Mortal Instruments, even though you didn't realize it till the next day."

Percy blushed while the others roared.

Next were the Ramirez-Arellanos.

"I'm Acquilla Ramírez-Arellano," said the four year old, black-haired son of Annabeth, blinking up at them with his beautiful, peaceful, grey eyes.

"I'm Alinah Ramírez-Arellano," said the five year old, blonde daughter of Annabeth, the one with the blonde hair and brown eyes.

Next were the Graces.

"I'm Sierra Grace," said the four year old girl with the brown hair and pink eyes.

"And I'm Michael Grace," said the five year old, blonde haired, purple eyed legacy.

"I'm Martha Zhang," said the four year old, mixed, black haired, golden eyed mini-hazel.

"And I'm Dylan Zhang," said the three year old, mixed, brown haired, blue eyed mini Frank.

Frank smiled at the boy with his grandmother's eyes.

"Okay," said Annabeth, "I think we should take them to our cabins and familiarize ourselves with them."

The others nodded and departed.

Annabeth and Reyna to New Rome through the door to Reyna's house.

Percy and Nico to the Hades cabin, Triton _did __**not**_ need to know about this. They feared his reaction, _especially _when he found out that the two had double the children of their friends!

Frank and Hazel went to New Rome, also through the door to _their_ house. (FYI the reason all these people suddenly have houses is because after the war they decided they didn't want to lose anymore time with their loved ones and settled down, so at least if there _was_ another war, they'd be happy and content, knowing they'd fulfilled their hearts desires)

And Jason and Piper to Zeus's cabin.

All eager to start bonding with their soon-to-be-children….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ta da! Btw, if you're wondering where/when I got the names, I got these **_**months**_** ago, when a friend was visiting and we got tired of playing and decided to sit down and browse baby names. We went to that baby website and scrolled through Greek names. She had to leave after the first 10 Greek (only category we **_**actually**_** browsed) names, and after the 22****nd**** I got bored, which is why all the Greek names start with A. anywho…**

**-httyd4eva **

**peace out yo ;P**

**p.s. these characters are all on my profile under Nicercy. I repeat **_**UNDER **__NICERCY__**!**_

**And just so you know, below are the meanings of all the Greek names.**

**Alethia-Greek-Truth**

**Amarilla-Greek-Sparkling**

**Alinah-Greek-Pity**

**Acquilla-Latin-Eagle**


	17. Chapter 17

HADES'S CABIN

"Ok," said Percy, Sebastian in his arms, Jack in Nico's, "How about we start with hobbies?"

"Ladies first," said Jack from Nico's lap, cuddling up against his dad.

"Why are you so proper?" asked Percy.

Jack smiled, "Because I read, generally things like 'Little Women' and 'Jane Austin', though I must admit, I do quite enjoy things like 'Black Beauty,'" he sniffed, "Poor Beauty shouldn't've had to go through all that."

Percy and Nico stared at him, wide-eyed gaping, whilst Amarilla and Alethia seemed unfazed. Sebastian just kept making grabby motions for Percy.

"And you're _how old_, exactly?" asked Nico.

"Four. Why?" he asked Nico.

"Okay," said Nico, blinking, "I've got a four year old son who _reads_ like a twelve year old child of Athena…. Exactly how much time _do_ you spend with Aunty Annabeth?"

Jack looked thoughtful, "Not long, really, just five to six hours per week, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Nico lied.

He and Annabeth would have to talk about…. 'this'.

"Ok," said Alethia, "How about we do this oldest to youngest?"

Percy nodded, "Ok, Amarilla, you start."

Amarilla nodded.

"Ok," she said, "well, my name's Amarilla, or Ama for short, I'm five."

"I'm Alethia, or as _you_ dubbed me, Ally, I'm, well, her age minus 3 hours."

"Well," Nico whispered to Percy, "'t least ya didn't have to go into labor _half_ as long as Leto did with, uh, the boy twin," he said, knowing that names held power and that the last time they'd used a gods' name, he'd visited camp _just_ to explain that Triton was at fault, not him, just triton.

"Yes, Nico, you are _very_ lucky I didn't go into labor that long. Gods know _what_ I would've done to you…."

Nico gulped.

"Jack… I'm four…" said Jack, "and that's Sebastian, or as _we_ call him, 'Sebby' he's almost two months now…"

Percy looked at Sebastian. He was the mirror image of Nico, but with Percy's high cheekbones, however hard they were to see through his chubby cheeks. He reminded Percy, vaguely, of a dark prince.

"Of course, mom sometimes calls him something else, especially when he's tired and wont eat, Verla? Verli? Ver-"

Jack cut her off, "Verlac. As in _Sebastian __**Verlac**_ from _**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**_"

"Yeesh," huffed Amarilla, "you don't _have_ to get so touchy about it…"

"It's books, Ames," said Alethia, "he's _always_ touchy about them."

"And with every right there is," said Jack.

As they watched the three argue, Nico leaned over to Percy.

"How _does_ he look so much like you," he began, "And yet, act so polarly opposite?"

Percy huffed, "Seriously, dude? 'Polarly'? that's not even a word, at least try to think of an _actual_ word."

Nico smirked, "but, mi amore, you fit no words in the book."

"…."

"…"

"Id hit you if there weren't a baby in my hands."

Nico smirked, "I guess I'll need to borrow that baby often, huh?"

"Can it, di Angelo!"

"Ahhh, but _which_ di Angelo?"

"…."

"…"

"I am seriously _this __**close**_ to risking the safety of our baby to beat you senseless."

"Harder than I '_beat_' you?"

"_NICO!_."

"They didn't know what I meant!?" protested Nico.

Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe they _did_ understand, but still…"

"But still, one month till the next time you're allowed to do that."

"*pout* okay."

"Good."

ANNABETH AND REYNA'S HOUSE- NEW ROME

"So, Ack, what do you like to do?" asked Annabeth.

"Well," replied Acquilla, "I like hanging out with Jack," said Acquilla, "He's, like, the smartest person in my grade, my best/longest friend, and the Queen- er- _prince_ of sass."

"Prince? Who's the King?"

"uncle Percy."

"Oh. Huh, should've seen that coming. And the Queen?"

"Uncle Leo."

"Oh. Natural."

Meanwhile, Reyna was talking to Alinah.

"Ahhh, so you enjoy Javelin throw."

"Tons, it's _so_ much fun to grab a big, pointy stick and throw it at people- er- I _mean_ _**targets**_," she said the last part nervously, as if she were trying to cover something up.

Reyna raised an eyebrow skeptically but otherwise let it slip.

"And you spend all your time with Amarilla and Alethia."

Alinah nodded, "Yeah, the three A's" she said.

Reyna nodded. She found her eldest daughter…. Interesting, to say the least.

"Ok then," she said.

FRANK AND HAZEL'S- NEW ROME

"So you can both shape-shift?" confirmed Frank.

Martha and Dylan nodded their heads.

"But I'm best at doing at birds," said Martha.

"And I'm best at doing horses," said Dylan.

Hazel and Frank nodded their heads.

"You two seem pretty close," commented Hazel.

"Well," said Dylan, "that's cause we're nine months apart."

Martha snorted, "You should've _seen_ uncle Nico's face when you told him dad knocked you up, _again_."

"Wait," said Frank, "how would you know his face? Weren't you, like, a newborn or something…."

"Uncle Percy recorded it," said Dylan, "We're besties with the Graces, and really tight with the di Angelos, and the Arellanos…. Are okay."

"Why not the Arellanos?" asked Hazel.

"Oh, well, Acquilla and Alinah spend a lot of time competing in sports, but we don't really enjoy those, we prefer shape-shifting and horseriding," explained Martha.

Hazel and Frank nodded. They completely understood….

ZEUS'S CABIN

"Ok, so your best-friends are Dylan and Martha," the two nodded, "you four enjoy horse-riding," again they nodded, "and archery," last nod.

He nodded, "Ok then."

"Can any of you charmspeak?" asked Piper.

They both raised their hands.

"Do you ever charmspeak daddy?" asked Jason, hoping for a no, but instead receiving a,

"Yes daddy," from both the little devils- er- _angels_.

Jason pouted.

"Momma calls it family bonding," said Sierra.

Jason glared at Piper, "Geez Pipes, _thanks_."

"Welcome," she said, chipper.

He groaned. This was going to be one _long_ day. (p.s. is funnier if you read in nasal accent.)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**soz if it's short. Btw, my chapters may be a little short now till Friday, 'cause 'The Maze Runner' releases on Friday and I want to get the book done before it does. So. Bye?**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Language is… t? m? idk, enjoy**

They took their kids to the Dining Pavilion for dinner. oh boy, this'll be good.

"Who're they?" asked Triton, pointing his fork at the four children with Nico and Percy, "And why do all your friends have children with them," he glanced at Amarilla and Jack, "And why do they look like- No. nononononononono! Don't _tell_ me you got _knocked _up by that Hades Spawn!" he yelled, enraged.

"Well, not yet," muttered Percy under his breath.

"And look at them," he pointed to the two five-year-olds, "They're like FIVE! you'd've had to have them when you were like, 12! Wait…. You lost your _chastity_ at 11!"

Percy blushed, covering his kids ears as best he could (a.k.a since _Nico_ was holding Sebastian, he pushed his three kids together, ear to ear, and covered the ears on both ends), as Nico shrunk under the glare of Triton.

"Ok," said Nico, feeling an urge to protect Percy, "First off, these kids are from _eight_ years in the future! The gods are giving future us's some time off-"

"To make _more!_"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know. Not that I'd mind," he sent a pervy grin at Percy who glared at him.

"Not. In. Front. Of. CHILDREN!" he yelled.

Nico rubbed his slightly sore eardrum, "Ok, ok, geez, I'm _sorry_, but, to be fair, you cant keep them sheltered forever."

"I can till their _at __**least**_ 10!" protested Percy.

Nico shrugged, "anyways, they're from the future, a.k.a not born yet. So calm down, no one knocked your brother up/screwed him when he was 11, right Perce?"

Percy whistled innocently.

Nico and Triton's jaws dropped.

"PERSEUS _FRICKING_ JACKSON!" bellowed Triton.

"Dude," said Percy, "calm down, you act like I got knocked up."

"Did you?"

Percy shrugged, "I have _no_ idea."

"What does that mean."

"That I've never had a child, or felt like I would've, so I've never checked."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Now gimme my baby!" he said, holding his arms out demandingly to Nico.

"Awww," Nico said, coming to embrace his boyfriend.

"Uhmmm, Nico, I meant my _actual_ baby."

Nico pouted.

"Ooooh. Rejection," smirked Triton.

"Speaking of which, after this I should _probably_ go talk to my brother," added Percy as an afterthought.

"Sure, what'cha wanna talk about?" asked Triton.

"Not you, I _meant_ Pegasus, he's visiting for the week."

Triton pouted.

"Oooh," said Nico, "Re_jec__**tion**_."

He handed Percy Sebastian, and watched, with a kind of indescribable fondness, at the way Percy cradled Sebastian close to his heart, rocking him gently, trying to maintain the deep sleep the youngster had put himself into.

He watched, in a calm, sweet, strangely lovable sort of way, as Percy stared down at their son with a love stronger than any he'd seen.

He had no doubt in his mind that Percy would make an _excellent_ mother, heck, it was currently taking all his self-restraint not to give in to his primal urge to bend Percy over a table and have the twins three years early.

Triton looked down at his nephew and smiled.

He had a mop of black hair, with Tartarus brown- almost black- eyes, and even through the chubbiness he could make out Percy's high, well-defined cheekbones and sharp jaw, as well as the nose, definitely the child's fathers, even though the lips were hands down Percy's.

He reminded him of a fairytale prince, even if he _was_ a little young to be one.

"What's his name?" asked Triton.

"Sebastian," replied mini-Percy.

"And you?"

"Jack, that's Amarilla, and that's Alethia," he said, pointing respectively at his sisters, who were off playing with their cousins; Alinah and Martha, as well as their not-cousin Sierra, whilst Dylan and Michael were playing, and Acquilla was helping explain things to his mother's table, sending him glances now and then, which, when received, ended with the two smiling before resuming conversations.

"Hey, Jack, why don't you and Quill go play?" asked Percy, using Aquilla's nickname.

Jack's eyes sparkled, he nodded and the two ran off to the lake.

"I don't like how close they are," commented Nico.

Percy snorted, "So yesterday you were just an average teenager, now you're an over-protective daddy?" he smirked.

Nico blushed, "I'm just _saying_ that they're too young to- you're laughing, aren't you?"

Percy nodded, cheeks swelled up from holding it in, before he let it all out in one, beautiful, fit of laughter.

Nico sighed dreamily, "Damn your laugh is pretty…."

Triton snorted, "well _duh_ he's part _siren_, honestly, his singing above water should've given that off."

Percy and Nico looked at him dumbfounded, before a silly grin found its way onto Nico's face.

"Well then _I _must be the _luckiest_ fisher out there," he said.

Percy swatted at Nico with a free hand, "You old sap."

"Can't help it that you're so beautiful."

"_Gods,_ Nico, you're _sappier _than Thalia's old tree."

"That's cold, Perce," said a voice from behind.

Thalia.

"Oh _hey __**baby **_cuz," said Percy.

"Say whatever you want, Perce, I'll always be older than you on the certificates…"

"And I'll always be older than _both_ of you on the certificates," said Nico.

"Oh hey, Death Munch," she said, "So, heard about the, uh, _thing,_ and I gotta ask, where's my baby neph!?"

"Here," said Percy, handing her Sebastian.

"Awwww," she cooed, "he's _precious_."

"Awww, thanks Thals."

"No probs, you're the best cuz a girl could want."

Nico pouted, "What about me!?"

"But you're not my cousin."

Nico glared, "Ouch. Just 'cause my dad-"

"WHAT!? Death Breath, I'm talking _mortal_ relations."

"Huh? But- ?What-? argh, not _again_!"

"Yep," said Perce, "her mother is my mother's uncle's daughter, who left with her mother after they divorced."

Nico blinked, "So, the night of the party. With Jason. That was-"

"Following in the footsteps of our ancestors? Yes. Yes it was."

"Oooook then," said Nico, "so the foursome's out then…"

"NICO!" yelled all three members of the table, blushing equally as hard.

"The baby, you nincompoop!" said Thalia, "you're going to ruin it's innocent mind with your pervertedness!"

"Like my dad did me?"

"_Oh_," said Percy, "_that_ explains it."

Nico pouted.

"Now eat up you two," said Thalia, "capture the flag in an hour."

Percy and Nico, who were both, _unfortunately_ drinking cherry-cola, in their respective colours, of course, both did spit-takes.

"What!?" they yelled.

"Don't tell me you forgot," at their blank looks, she continued, "Chiron's arranged for the little ones to watch a movie in the AV center, now suit up."

They looked at each other. Well this night just got fifty shades of- no, not _grey_- fun.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. enjoy. I'm 60 pgs behind on maze runner with 2 1/2 more hours till bed time, even though I **_**am**__so_** reading past that with a little torch, see ya.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rated T 'cause this is gonna get ugly.**

It was the hunters verses the campers, as per the norm.

The campers had decided to hide their flag on a little island in the middle of the lake, using the Demeter cabin to grow a tree 30 meters tall, placing it at the top.

The plan was simple, Nico shadow travels over, grabs the flag, and gets back, this was going to be a _cinch!._

With the hunters of Artemis

The minute they saw a 30 meter tall tree sprout from the ground, they knew they were in trouble. It ended up being Thalia, Phoebe and Casey who'd go to get the flag, and Reeta, Rachel (no, _not_ the oracle), Lisa and Bella who'd defend the flag, and Maia, Sally (not Percy's _mother_), Lynette, Luba and Leah to defend their territory at border control.

The plan was simple, run to the enemy side, Thalia shoots a lightning bolt at the tree, since she's too afraid of heights to fly up there, directs the wind to give it to her, and they get back.

This was going to be _so_ easy.

Present time.

Chiron sounded the horn, and they were off.

Thalia, Phoebe and Casey bolted to the other side, but strangely enough, no one ran to their side, oh well, must know they've got competition.

Thalia was about to raise her spear and summon a lightning bolt, since channeling her energy through the spear, _using_ the metal as a conductor, always used less of her energy, when a sword stopped her.

Turning, she faced her cousin.

This would be _good_.

Somewhere in the shadows….

Nico went through the shadows, scouring the area for any sign of the flag. None so far, looks like he'd have to keep looking. Oh well, not like anything's gonna happen, after all, no killing and minimal maiming, right?

Back on the battlefield….

Thalia swung out with her spear, Percy blocked. They'd been fighting for _10 _minutes now.

'where in hades is Nico?" he thought.

Though before he had the time to process what was happening, a silver arrow flew through the air, and with a piercing sound, hit Percy in the back.

He froze, gasping for air due to the arrow landing near, nearly _piercing_ his lung.

He dropped, forward, of course, knowing that dropping backwards would only result in his death.

Thalia froze, mouth agape.

"Percy!" she screamed.

The shadows bunched together and out came Nico, looking tired as Hades, but holding the flag, "We wo- Percy!" he yelled, running to his cousin who was being held by Thalia, an arrow sticking up from his back, and his shirt stained with blood that just kept flowing.

"What happened!?" he demanded, kneeling by his 'cousins' and examining the wound.

"I-I don't _know_, one minute we're fighting then the next minute there's an arrow hitting Percy in the back," she said, her voice wobbly, as if trying to keep from breaking down.

He examined the arrow and gasped.

On it was Greek writing, 'Otus, son of Gaea' it read.

He swallowed a lump down his throat. Somehow, it appeared that Otus had managed to shoot Percy. But that was impossible, they'd destroyed him, him and Apollo- which was _mostly_ because he kept looking at Percy in a way that made him want to gauge the Giants' eyes out- had seen his demise, so that must mean it was one of his minions, there were still plenty running around, yet _another_ reason why the half-bloods were all at camp. But the question of how they'd managed it haunted his mind, what if not even _camp_ was safe, he thought, before looking up and realizing, with a jolt that they were near the barrier, and right outside it were five Cyclopes, except, they weren't _really_ Cyclopes…

One had an eye-patch, another had tattoos, another had a _lot_ of chain, another wore enough leather to put _Thalia_ and _Nico_ to shame, and the last, well, he was definitely the worst. He stood wearing a -*shudder* _pink __**tutu!**_

They all had bows drawn, all aiming for one of the mini-big three.

"Everyone! _Run! __**Now!"**_ he yelled, pointing at the hill.

The others looked and screamed.

Hundreds of arrows flew from their bows, which seemed impossible till you looked closer and saw the extra hands.

"What _are_ those!?" asked Thalia, as she and Nico hurried an unconscious Percy to the infirmary.

"I have _no_ clue," said Nico, mouth agape.

"Archers, ready!" yelled their resident archery king, Will Solace.

The Apollo, Artemis, Ares and Athena cabins, the 'A' list, as they were called, not because they were the best, no, but because all of their godly parents names started with an 'a' and _also_ because they were the best _**a**_rchers.

They took aim and let loose their arrows.

"Demeter and Dionysus, now!" yelled Katie.

Together the two cabins wrapped vines around the five figures.

Thalia and Jason held hands and, together, summoned an _enormous_ 100 kilowatt bolt straight for the five figures.

The not-cyclopes' screamed as their bodies were destroyed, leaving a golden dust invisible from where the _closest_ camper stood.

Will pushed forward, staggering a little.

He pointed at Percy, "Get him inside. _NOW!"_

The two 'cousins'- er, sorry, the _cousin_ and the 'cousin' took him to the infirmary and laid him down on the bed.

This was going to be one _long_ night….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**whoo! Done! soz if this ending saddens you but he'll be alright…. **_**Probably**_**, I just wanted to do something to create some family drama between him and his 'cousin' *wink*, and his **_**cousin**__**s**__**, **_**as well as his kids. Poor li'l Sebby, dun't even know what 'appened to 'is madda! All the ickle one'll understand is that something's bad** **and probably cry a lot. On page 256 of the maze runner, mom said I could read it till I'm done today, so no bed-time, let's see if I can finish it before tomorrow, because it releases here tomorrow and I want to go to the **_**first**_** showing, at I **_**think**_** 1:30 pm, because Dylan O'B is in it and I, as a **_**loyal**_** teen wolf fan, will watch anything he, Scott [Tyler Posey *insert dreamy eyes*, or Derek [Tyler Hoechlin] are in. btw's 4 some reason the people in my class think I'm only reading this, and that he's only one of my fave actors, 'cause I've got a crush on him. As **_**IF!**_** My crush lies with Tyler P, thank you very much. Damn this is long….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**

**p.s. did any of you see that thing on Pinterest where the person copied the first few lines of the Lightning thief, but fangirled it so it started, 'look, I didn't ask to be a fangirl' ? 'cause it's **_**hi**__**larious**_**, of you have **_**no**_** clue what I'm talking about, my pinterest account is 'Httyd4eva', it's in my likes, you should check it out.**

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the song. It is by Paula Bennet, called 'Soldatino' and written by her **_**for **__**NICO**_** as something his dead sister was supposed to sing him. if you haven't heard it, you're dead to me.**

One day, eleven hours, twenty-_seven_ minutes and twelve seconds. That's how long Nico'd been sitting still, unblinking, as he sat by his boyfriend, the beautiful, in-a-coma, Percy Jackson.

He'd just sat there, an emotionless mask covering his face, even as the children of Apollo removed the arrow from Percy's back, even as Percy bled, twitched and shook violently. The only time a gap in his emotionless mask appeared, was when he'd heard Percy scream out in agony, unknown to Percy, breaking his heart.

Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Annabeth, and the others, visited, their faces ashen as they took in Percy, sending piteous glances at both of them, unable to fathom what either was going through, and frankly not wanting to.

Finally, it was Jason who snapped him out of his stupor.

He plopped on the chair next to Nico.

He turned his head slightly, but enough for Nico's eyes to flicker to him for a moment, even if his body did not move.

"It's a mess," said Jason, "Without Percy everything's in chaos. Campers wandering around aimlessly, looking lost, newbies unable to cope without someone they could trust, and therefore running out of camp, of course, Triton, Annabeth and the others stopping them. And don't even get me started on _your_ kids, Sebastian keeps crying, Amarilla and Alethia aren't half as cheerful as normal, and Jack, well…"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Nico, suddenly, startling Jason.

"Huh. Oh, well, I figured you'd want to- you know…."

"Don't you think I _know_ what happens when Percy's MIA, when he's _gone_, _injured, __**near-dead!?**_" his voice was croaky and raspy, Jason doubted he'd been drinking any water, but before he could ask Nico continued, "I think I _finally_ understand what Annabeth goes through- what she _went_ through. All those years, having to watch him suffer, to lay in the infirmary, and in some cases even the _infirmary_ wasn't enough. In some cases he required a _Titan_, heck, once even a _GIANT_ to do it," and for the first time, Nico cried.

He _actually_ cried.

Jason, taking a _big_ risk on Nico's no-touchy rule, enveloped him in a hug, not even minding the big, wet, salty stain developing on his shirt.

Will knocked, having heard the conversation from outside, Nico straightened, red eyed, and nodded.

Will walked into the room, looking relieved, yet sad.

"The good news: he'll live."

Nico nodded, as he felt his heart envelop in warmth, rather than the cold it'd switched to in the past few days.

"The _bad_ news, however, he, well, he lost a lot of blood. And, er, I _guess_ what I'm trying to say here is, he's in a, um, _coma_."

And the warmth vanished, only to be replaced by cold, pure dread.

Will walked back out, grateful for the head still attached to his neck.

Nico collapsed next to Percy, and traced his face with his finger, willing with all his might for the beautiful, oceanic eyes to open. But alas, it was to no avail.

"Well," said Jason, "at least he's getting better…"

Nico nodded, straightening up. Jason was right, he had to start acting like a man. No sense letting the little ones despair, Percy would _never_ forgive him for that.

"You're right," he said, now standing, "Come on," he sighed sleepily, "I-I" he yawned, "should probably relieve the others. Then get some sleep. Lots and _lots_ of sleep," and there was the yawn again, followed by a grumble in his stomach.

Dang, when was the last time he _ate!?_

Jason nodded, standing up. The two headed for the door, Jason going through first, then, with one last glance at Percy, Nico shut the door behind him. he immediately recoiled to the bright light, but as his eyes adjusted he took on the sight before him.

Camp was a mess to say the least.

Not physically, in fact, _physically_ it was in tip-top shape, emotionally, however.

As soon as stepped out he saw a little kid, roughly four, hiding behind a slanted wooden plank. Sighing, knowing it was always _Percy_ who did the motivation/pep talks- the thought of him sending a wave of cold despair which he quickly shook off, no time to be sad now-, he headed over to the young child.

As he approached, his heart stopped. That wasn't just _any_ kid, it was _his_ kid! He sprinted across the lawn and lowered himself to the ground, scooting in next to his _obviously _scared son, Nico decided to take the road that his mother/Bianca would've taken.

_*sigh*_ he thought,_ women are lucky, they're _born_ with comfort in them_, then froze, did he just call Percy a woman? He shuddered, if Percy ever found out…. He gulped.

"Hey champ, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything," jack said, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "Mommy's dying, the twins are scared, they wont talk, wont eat, wont sleep, Sebastian keeps crying, and _you're __**depressed**_!" he said, his voice raising, tugging at his hair, before lowering to a whisper, "And I'm-I'm _scared_ dad, mom _can't_ die, she- er, _he_ just _can't"_ he said, his voice wavering, as though he may cry.

Nico took one long look at his son.

The lip biting, the expression, the _eyes_, heck, he would bet his left foot that if he looked close enough, he'd see a light- but there- shade of grey over his son's eyes, the same one- the same one as his _mother_.

Nico mentally slapped himself. Of course. The child who looked like his mother, acted like his mother would- or _would've_ without the dyslexia; not that Percy didn't read books in Greek, hence Sebastian's name… it was just so obvious that a child who was _literally_ a mini-Percy would hide it. not let anyone in. conceal it, try not to feel it- wow Nico'd been listening a _little_ too much to 'let it go', he should probably avoid the next movie night- or not, since Percy was so cute when he was asleep.

He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of grief. He, the _father_ hadn't been there when _his __**kids**_ _**needed**_ him the most, and poor Jack had had to fill in for him whilst _he_ was grieving _as __**well**_. How, how could he bestow such a heavy duty on someone who, regardless of how old and mature they seemed, was still physically and _mentally_ only four?

Without another word, Nico pulled Jack into his arms, holding him tight, resting his chin on the boy's head.

"No, Jack, don't-don't worry about it," he said, voice cracking, "mommy, she-er, _he'll _be okay," he sniffed, "he's getting better, uncle Will said it'd be a few days at best, two or three weeks at worse," he reassured the boy, whilst really just trying to reassure himself, refusing to break down in front of his 4 year old son, regardless if he and Percy shared a face or not, "mommy'll be just fine, Jack, you'll see."

He hoped his tone didn't give away any of _his_ doubt or worry, but if Jack noticed it, he didn't show.

Jack nodded, a single tear- Nico observed- having broken free.

He sniffed, "thanks dad, you-you might want to freshen up first."

Nico nodded before heading to the bathroom he'd installed in the Hades cabin, like _every_ mini-big three had.

He took a look at the mirror and cringed.

His face was dirty, hair splayed everywhere, with bloodshot eyes and some stubble. All in all, he looked like an overworked-overstressed man who'd been drinking coffee as a substitute for sleep for a week. So in other words, he did _not_ look good.

He sprinkled some water on his face, before brushing his teeth, all the while his thoughts drifting to Triton.

He hadn't seen the god visit _at __**all**_. And he _definitely_ wasn't helping with the kids.

Sighing as he shaved his stubble and adorned sun glasses, he pretty much pieced together that triton was currently the _only _thing keeping the campers from going insane.

He headed down to the Athena cabin, where he knew Amarilla and Alethia would be.

He spotted them and rushed over.

They were sitting on a bench outside it, looking at the pond, gazing at it, as if hoping their mother would emerge from it as he had plenty of times previously.

"Hey Ama, Ally," said Nico, sitting next to the girls.

"Hi dad," they said in unision drearily.

"Hey, don't be like that, your mom will be fine, he just needs some….. sleep. Yes. Sleep, to, um, recharge his energy. He'll be up and about soon, so why don't we go get some grub, huh?" he asked.

Amarilla and Alethia nodded, having slightly perked up when they heard their mother was going to be alright.

"Okay, well, Jack should be down there, you run along, I need to grab mon petit-déjeuner," he said, referring to Sebastian.

Alethia and Amarilla sniggered.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Ummm, dad, I _think_ you meant votre enfant," said Alethia, Amarilla still sniggering.

Nico pouted,"'ts not fair," he pouted, "Percy can speak French fluently, why can't _I?"_

Amarilla placed her hand on her father's arm, "Look, daddy, momma has been stalked by the Aphrodite cabin since he was twelve, _added_ to the fact that his great-grandma is Aphrodite…"

"Wait…." Said Nico, "So he's related to _piper_, as well? Is there _anyone _he _**isn't **_related to?"

"No," said Alethia, "I would've said you, but you two are _married_ a.k.a related. I think."

Nico sighed, "just go to the pavilion, I'll meet you there," and with that, he sprinted off to the Zeus cabin, where he knew Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper would be.

He heard crying, even from twenty meters outside!

He opened the door, "Gimme my baby!" he demanded, holding out his arms.

Hazel chuckled, though it was croaky. He felt horrible that she'd gone through this because of him, but she was smiling so it was okay.

"Awww," pouted Piper, "do we _have_ to? We were gonna put him in this pretty dress," she held up a pink frock and it was a wonder Nico didn't vomit.

"I _would've _let you keep him," he yelled, over the baby's now _intensified_ crying, "but after the pink-thing…."

he took his child from Hazel and began rocking him.

he hummed out a tune to the little one,

_close your eyes,_ he hummed,

_I know what you see_

_The darkness is high_

_And you're in 10ft deep_

_But we've survived_

_More terrible monsters_

_Than sleep_

_And you know I _

_Will be here_

_To tell you to breathe_

He hummed the chorus,

_Tu se il mio soldatino_

_La ragione per cui vivo_

_Non ti scordar di me_

_Io veglierõ su di te_

The baby stopped crying, looking up at Nico with dark, dark eyes, quite like his own. It occurred to him that the baby was listening to him, wholeheartedly. He wondered if he did this often to the baby, if he or Percy would hum him lullabies till he fell asleep.

Slowly, the little one yawned, earning coos from all the girls, before falling asleep.

"Gotta hand it to ya Neeks," whispered Hazel, "you _are_ good with kids."

"Yeah," said Nico, smiling down at his son, who he was gently rocking in his arms, "'guess Perce's been rubbing off on me, huh?" he said, tears in his eyes.

The others nodded.

"I-I gotta go to lunch, the other little munchkins are expecting me," and then he left.

On his way to the pavilion he bumped into Acquilla.

"Hey Quill," whispered Nico.

"Hi uncle Nico," whispered Acquilla back, "Have you seen Jack? I haven't been able to find him since two days ago. He left his fluffy bunny at my place. And he cant _sleep_ without his fluffy bunny," he pouted.

Nico didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a surge of fondness for the boy.

"He's at the pavilion, I'm headed there now, come on."

Acquilla nodded. And together, the three (seb's there too, remember?) made their way to lunch.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**long chapter, which I can now do seeing as I finished The Maze Runner. Yeah, watched the movie right after it at the first showing, because I'm a loyal teen wolf fan. The movie was…..um, **_**okay?**_** Honestly I was kinda disappointed. They changed quite a few things, added things, left out things.**

**e.g. they left out the part where Thomas figured out what the maze was doing and he, Theresa, Newt and Minho used his method to get the key words.**

_**Or**_**, the fact that they said the changing was because you got stung, when in reality it happened once you got the **_**serum**_**, which was a cure sent up with the supplies **_**every WEEK**_** (not month, **_**week**_**)**

**Or **_**maybe**_** it was the fact that Alby did Newt's part.**

**The truth is I could rant for hours on how the book was better, but you'll only figure out by reading the book. It's by James Daeschner. Anywho, bye.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	21. Chapter 21

By the end of lunch, the di Angelos were back to their usual selves.

Alinah was playing with Amarilla and Alethia.

Jack and Acquilla were reading a book by the pond- with Nico scowling at Acquilla _all __**the **__**way**_.

And Sebastian was sleeping in his arms.

He'd seen triton giving some little kids 'comfort' talks, trying his best to fill in for Percy- regardless of whether or not the children all ran away crying…- and helping the others catch younger campers on the run. So _that _was where he'd been.

"Hey basty," he said. (omg. Reading that nickname with my eyes wide. If that y was an _a_….. Percy's death would be all he could hope for *cough* overprotective mom *cough**cough*.

Sebastian gurgled up at him, smiling. The smile reminding him of Percy's, resulting in _him_ smiling.

"Wanna go check up on your mom?" he asked.

It may've been his imagination, but he could've _sworn_ he saw the two-month old nod.

They headed to the infirmary.

"Hey, Will!" he greeted the healer.

"Hey, Nico!" greeted the blonde back, smiling, "He's getting better. If id guess, id say two or three more days."

Nico nearly dropped Sebastian in happiness.

"That's great. So is it ok if Sebastian sees him?"

"Sure," beamed Will, smiling at the infant in Nico's arms, "Of course you can bring the little tike in."

Nico nodded his thanks and entered with Sebastian in tow.

There was Percy, laying on the bed. Nico sighed a bit in relief, when he noticed that a bit of Percy's color had returned.

He pulled the chair near Percy, and turned Sebastian so that he could face his mother.

"Hey Perce," he said, not even sure that Percy could hear him, "I-I just want you to know that the kids are okay now, they're fine, and safe, and happy. They-they," his voice cracked, "they miss you. _I _miss you. _camp _misses you, and even though she wont _ever_ admit it, I can tell Clarisse misses you too," he laughed a little on the last one.

"so p-please don't, just _don't _give up, okay?"

he knew it was useless to talk to Percy while the latter was in a coma, but that didn't make it feel any less real.

"say hi basty," he turned to his son.

Sebastian opened his mouth and let out a gurgle, that, _again_, _**could've **__just_ been his _imagination_, but he swore it sounded like 'mamma'

They walked out. A weight off Nico's chest. he knew it was silly, but every second Percy was in there, he felt like he was being punished for something. Something _incredibly_ horrible, or else they (the punishers) wouldn't have done something so cruel.

He carried Sebastian to the hades cabin, a.k.a where they were all currently living.

He heard some hushed murmurs, and decided- even though he _knew_ it was morally wrong; and frankly more _Percy's_ style; even though he _was_ supposed to be filling in for him. excuse found!, anyway- to eavesdrop, spying on them from the peek-hole, where he could hear them properly.

He heard Amarilla sniffing, "It's just like last time."

"Which is why we _know_ he'll get better," said Jack, though he sounded hesitant.

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Alethia.

"He _will _or else _we_ wouldn't be here," again, Jack acting his part as the voice of reason for two emotional females. (it is not supposed to insult. If it did id be insulting myself. But it is true.)

"But what if he's out long? You remember what happened…." Amarilla's voice trailed off, leaving Nico curious.

What _had_ happened to cause so much worry amongst the three? It couldn't've been _that_ bad, could it?

"You remember, Jack," said Alethia, "Last time, mommy almost, he-he almost _didn't_ wake up," she sobbed.

"Hold on," said Jack, "You seem to forget that there were _other_ lives on the line, here."

"Yeah, but Sebby's fine," said Amarilla, shrugging, "sure he ended up born a couple ounces smaller."

"He nearly _died_! They _both_ did!" yelled Jack, furious at what his sister had just said.

"And _who's_ fault was that?" asked Alethia.

Through the peep-hole, Nico could see Jack's face go red with rage, "_EXCUSE ME! HOW __**DARE**__ YOU EVEN __THINK__ OF BLAMING SEBBY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE B****_"

Nico cringed, where did his son learn that word? Then remembered several instances in the past three days when he _may_ or may not have used it. oops. But what _were_ they talking about.

"Well it's _not_ mom's! hence the three of us!" retorted Alethia.

"Oh," said Jack, "So because it's not _mom's_ fault, it's _automatically _Sebastian's fault!? Big news you two! NOT _EVERY_ BIRTHING IS A SUCCESS! Just the fact that the two of them made it out alive should be good enough, but _no_ you've just _got_ to blame Sebastian. Blame the baby because his birthing had some 'complications'!"

he heard some crashing and rumbling, though he couldn't see it very well, and _finally_, he saw Jack stormed out of the cabin.

Nico looked down in horror. His son, his beautiful, precious, delicate little baby, had nearly caused his mother's death, and worse, his _own!?_

Knowing this _should've _made him mad, _should've _made him spiteful towards his child- but, all it did, was make him hold Sebastian closer, as if afraid that if he didn't, Sebastian would drop dead.

He couldn't do it. he just couldn't _hate_ the child in his arms, and could you blame him?

Sebastian was a _child_, a young, tiny, delicate little _child_. A child who'd been close to never even _opening_ his eyes, never _breathing_, all because his birthing was 'complicated'.

All it did was make Nico treasure him more than he had, treasure him more than he ever thought he could treasure something- except Percy, of course, but he didn't count seeing as he was the mother.

He held Sebastian tight and cried. That's right. Nico di Angelo cried. Into a two month old's hair. He wept, bawled- however you want to describe it.

Sebastian reached out a tiny hand to touch his father's cheek, as if sensing his discomfort.

And then, he smiled. He _actually_ smiled.

_Wow,_ he thought, _two things id _never_ thought I could do without Percy_.

"Don't worry," he choked, a hand on Sebastian, "you're _safe_. You're safe, and healthy, and _loved_, and _no one's _going to _ever_ take that away from you, understand?"

He saw the infant in his arm(not arms, _arm_, 'cause _that's _how tiny no.4 is mi compadres) give a tiny nod, and felt his heart flutter. The first true bit of warmth he'd felt since the arrow hit Percy.

And then, he went inside and looked around.

Oh boy, this was _not_ good….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. bye.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;p**


	22. Chapter 22

Hushed murmurs spread through camp like wildfire.

"…did you hear…?"

"….woke up….."

"…..finally….."

Nico immediately knew what they were talking about and sprinted to the infirmary.

He saw Percy, groggily getting up. And before the poor boy had time to process what was going on, Nico jumped him.

"OHPERCYTHANKTHEGODSI_KNEW_YOU'DWAKEUP!" he exclaimed in a rush. (in _slower_ English it is 'oh Percy, thank the GODS, I _knew_ you'd wake up!')

"Argh," Percy groaned, "and _there_ goes my left ribcage."

"Sorry," Nico sheepishly got up, before laying down next to him.

"So, how're the kids," asked the ever doting mother.

"Good," Nico said, strategically leaving out what he'd heard the other day.

"Nico…."

"What?"

"Something's up something's up."

"How do _you_ know?"

"'cause, I _always_ know when there's something up with you, now spill."

"Fine. Remember Sebby?"

"You mean my youngest and most precious baby with the fair skin, high cheekbones and beautiful eyes? Nope, never heard of him."

"_Percy….._"

"_fine."_

"Anyways, um, during his birthing there were some complications…"

"Oh no, what happened?"

Nico cracked and hugged Percy, "I nearly lost you. _both _of you."

Percy gasped, "Sebby nearly _died!? !? !?"_

"Seriously!? That's _all _you're getting here?"

"That _my_ _**baby**_ nearly _died_!? What _else_ was important about that sentence?"

Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair, "_apparently_ nothing."

He smiled through his exhaustion. Of _course_ Percy'd put his life after their son's, _especially_ their _youngest_ son.

"Where _are_ they?"

"Um, Jack and Quilla are by the lake, reading, Amarilla and Alethia are with Alinah swordfighting with the wooden swords we have for those under eight, and Sebby's asleep in my Cabin."

"Okay… now gimme my babies!" demanded Percy.

Nico chuckled.

"Okay, now that you're-" Will walked in and spotted another figure in Percy's bed, "di Angelo _get__** out**_ _**now!**_"

the two blushed and Nico shadow-travelled out, but not before giving _his_ Percy a peck on the lips.

"Seriously," said Will, "as if the _sounds_ aren't bad enough!"

"Oh _come __**on!**_" groaned Percy, throwing his arms in the air, "is there _no one _who hasn't heard us!?"

"Well, not Nico, but otherwise yeah, _you_ are _**really**_ loud."

Percy blushed, "Just give me the check up. _Please_."

Will smirked, "but _of course_."

Percy was soon released and the first place he ran to was the Hades cabin. Not that he _didn't_ trust Nico with their baby, he just _didn't _trust Nico with _a_ baby.

But as he entered, the sight that greeted him made his heart do cartwheels before melting into a big puddle of 'awwww'

There was Nico, curled up on his side sleeping, with Sebastian cradled in his arms.

He grabbed the camera that was, conveniently, on the shelf and took a picture. This was _so_ going viral.

He left, not wanting to disturb the precious father-son moment.

His next pit stop was the swordfighting arena. Not that he trusted Amarilla and Alethia _less_ than Jack, he just _didn't _trust them _at __**all**_. Sorry, but they were five, and unlike Jack they were _not_ mature for their age.

He got to the swordfighting arena and watched as Amarilla parried a shot from Alethia. It was official. Both girls had his talent with a sword.

Alinah was watching them with the cold, calculating eyes of Annabeth, only missing the colour to form a replica.

He then checked out the lake.

There was Jack, and Acquilla, sitting under a Willow tree reading, if he could see correctly from there 'a dash upon the Gables stead (I'm _pretty_ sure I just made that up, so _if_ you look it up and don't find it this is just a warning), by Clara Vinshöekstien'.

Acquilla whispered something into Jack's ear, who turned around.

"Mom!" he yelled, sprinting at full speed toward Percy, who lifted him up.

"Hey there, mini-me!" said Percy, ruffling his son's hair.

"Ooh I _knew_ you would wake up! I just _knew_ it!" exclaimed Jack, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck in a tight embrace.

"Yes, yes you did my clever, clever boy!" he said, lowering jack down.

He waved at Acquilla, who smiled back shyly and waved at him.

"Now, run along then, dear," he said, pecking his son's forehead.

Jack ran along and Percy turned toward the Poseidon cabin.

He decided to make a grand entrance.

He threw open the door, "I'm _home!_" he announced.

Triton, who'd been analyzing a holographic map of camp, each dot on it representing a camper, looked up.

"Percy!" he yelled, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Hey, triton. Um, can we try to keep me _out_ of the infirmary, please?" he said, losing breath fast.

Triton let go.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you had us all worried. Speaking of which, dad wants to speak to you."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, come on."

Triton tossed a drachma into the fountain and an image of Poseidon appeared.

"Percy!" he exclaimed, "Triton!"

"Father," they both bowed.

"You're alright now?" asked Poseidon.

Percy nodded.

Just then, Nico opened the door with Sebastian.

"Hey, Perce, I think Sebastian wants his mo-" he saw the message and Percy's silence glare, "m. his mom. Umm, have you seen her? She should've been here _ages_ ago, she owes us overtime, a heh, heh, Lord Poseidon," he bowed.

Poseidon analyzed the child before deciding to look over it.

"I heard about what happened with the arrow…."

Just then _another_ group entered.

"Mommy! Mommy! Amarilla sprained her ankle!" yelled Alethia, running in.

"She _what_!?" demanded Percy, Triton and Nico, Poseidon watching it critically, as if analyzing the situation.

"Yeah. Alinah went to call uncle Will!" she wailed, tears in her eyes.

"_How_ did that happen!?" asked Percy.

"We were swordfighting a-and there was a rock a-and" she started crying.

Percy lifted her up, "Hey, Hey, it's okay," he said.

"Mom!" _Jack_ entered now, "Alethia-" he saw Alethia in Percy's arms, "er, never mind, I'm _guessing_ she told you."

Percy sighed and nodded, "Yes, yes she did."

"_Gods_ Percy, why do you and your kin have such an addiction to the infirmary?" groaned Triton.

"Er, you _do_ realize that _technically_ you're my kin?"

"Yes, me and _everybody __**at **__**camp**_," came the retort.

Poseidon decided to make his presence- er, _remembered._

"Um, excuse me, but may I ask _what_ exactly is going _on __**here**_!" he demanded.

Percy and Nico blushed, realizing they had _no_ way to explain this. Other than the truth.

Nico sighed, "Er, can I call my dad too? _Please_."

Triton nodded and opened up another message.

"Nico, what do you want?" questioned said Death God, "oh, hello you two," he greeted Percy and Triton, "and Nico, _why_ are you holding a baby?"

"Um, dad, there's _something_ we need to tell you," said Nico, gesturing at the two of them, "and, er, it'd be easier to show you…."

He shifted Sebby to one arm and kissed Percy full on the lips.

Hades and Poseidon's eyes widened comically.

"_WHAT!?_" they exclaimed.

Suddenly the felt an earthquake. They could hear the sea raging outside. Jack jumped and clutched Percy's leg, Alethia holding on tighter to her mother while Sebastian wailed and Nico murmured soothing words to the child.

"Why? _Where_ did I go _wrong_ with you?" asked both gods at once.

Nico and Percy gaped.

"Nowhere. _how_ in_**Tartarus **_did _we_ go wrong!? And you two didn't even _raise_ us, demigods, remember?" replied Percy.

Hades and Poseidon sighed, before replying together, again, "Fine. I accept it, I don't _like_ it, but I accept it. now _stop_ copying me!" they yelled at each other.

"One more question," said Poseidon.

"Who tops?" finished Hades.

Percy fiercely blushed, Nico grinned wildly, whilst triton glared daggers at Nico, and the kids looked up curiously.

"What does that mean, momma?" asked Alethia, looking into Percy's eyes.

"Ummm… I'll tell you when you're older. No. _daddy_," he glared at Nico, "will tell you."

Poseidon and Hades did spit takes.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE _KIDS!?_" they demanded.

"Triton, I thought I told you to look _out_ for your brother, not let him get screwed and birth four kids! The oldest of which, I'm guessing, looks _five_, meaning he had her at….. _twelve!? _Are you _kidding _me?"

"What did you two _do_ at the Casino? I didn't even know you _met!?"_

"Ummm, you forgot the nine months of pregnancy, hades."

"So it isn't even _Nico's!?"_

Percy and Nico yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Both gods went silent.

"Ummm, Jack, can you and Ally take Sebby to, um, the infirmary? Yeah, the infirmary, go check up on Ama and try to get _as far away as __**possible**_ from you insensitive-to-those-aged-five-and-below grandpas?"

Jack nodded, "Of course, mother, come along Ally."

The two major gods blinked.

"At least _one_ looks like Percy," sighed Poseidon.

"Don't forget Ama, she's female Percy. _Definitely._" Said Nico.

"Don't forget female _you_ a.k.a Ally," reminded Percy.

"Boys, focus," said Poseidon, "now, _explain_."

Percy sighed.

"Eight years from now," he began, "you guys and the other gods decided to give _older_ us's a break and sent our kids to the past so we could babysit and have experience and all that mumbo jumbo."

"Wait," said Hades, "Break? _Why _would we give you a chance to make _more_ of those?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. Anywho, that's why we 'have' kids."

The two major gods nodded.

"Okay," they sighed, "bye," and together they slashed the rainbows, leaving the two half-bloods and god behind…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. it's late. 'night.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	23. Chapter 23

Percy and Nico headed straight to the infirmary.

"I cant give her ambrosia since she's a legacy and it could possibly kill her, but I wrapped up her leg and gave her some asprins, let her take it easy for a week, yeah?"

well, at least Will had _tried_ to patch her up, even if she'd need to take it easy for a while.

Amarilla and Alethia had been staying with their mother whilst Jack and Sebastian stayed with Nico.

Percy'd been a little reluctant to be separated from his babies-and Nico, don't forget Nico- but Nico didn't agree on having Sebastian taken away, and after the sight he'd walked in on a little earlier Percy's resolve _did __**not**_ last, and Jack refused to be separated from his younger brother.

The six _would've _all just gone to the Hades cabin had Triton not refused to let Percy stay with 'the hades boy'.

And funnily enough, Nico respected Triton's decision, though that was mostly so he could try get on his good side….

So that was how the sleeping arrangements went.

The twin sisters lay asleep on the bunk above Percy's, all cuddled up together, nice and snug and warm.

Percy smiled at the two youngsters, thankful that as of yet, _nothing_ had happened to give them bad nights.

Sighing, he wrapped tape around his mouth, better safe than sorry, because he did _not_ want to be screaming all night and waking them up.

He laid down on his bed, wincing as his lower shoulder, where the arrow had been, made contact with the mattress.

They'd had to wrap it up and he'd been refrained from lifting anything too heavy, which Nico, _of course_, had blown out of proportion, not letting him eat himself, but rather with Nico feeding him. and while the _thought_ was sweet, the _doing_ was driving him nuts!

Thanks to Nico's 'rules' he was _also_ not allowed to carry Sebastian. And _how_ was _that_ fair!? Sebastian weighed like four kilos, he was _pretty_ sure that _that_ wasn't '_too_ heavy' but Nico had insisted.

He was _also_ not allowed to swordfight, again, _courtesy_ of _**Nico**_, whom he'd be killing soon if he didn't stop making rules about what Percy was not allowed to do.

_Seriously_ all he'd let Percy do was walk. That's it. he wasn't even allowed to hold an _apple_.

If Nico didn't quit it, he'd soon be spending time with his father. And the trip would _not_ be pleasant…

Sighing, he turned on his uninjured side and fell asleep.

_Percy's dream….. (of the future…)_

_Percy's dream for the night was, well, __**different**__._

_He was standing in a hospital room- well _corridor_-. He saw Nico, Amarilla, Alethia and Jack. But something was _different _about Nico. Whether it was the stubble, red eyes or addition of eight year, we will _never_ know._

_He noticed that older Nico was slightly taller than _his_ Nico, with a bit more muscle. Mmmm, he _like-y.

_Jack tugged on Nico's sleeve, "Dad?"_

_The small boy's voice seemed to take Nico out of his stupor._

"_Nghh?" was his reply._

_Percy _would_ have laughed, had Nico not looked so tired and dishevelled._

"_When's momma coming out with the baby?" he asked._

_Percy froze, then, as if by instinct, he counted all the members of his family, the only ones missing were- _ooooh_, of _course_, he was at Sebastian's birth!_

"_I-I'm not sure, Jack," said Nico, groggily, "he _should've _been out two days ago, to be honest."_

_Whether it was Percy's imagination or not, he could've _sworn_ that Nico's voice held an air of fear in it, low, _but_ detectable._

_Out walked Will, wearing his doctor's scrubs, looking grim._

"_Nico, may I, uh, speak to you in, um, _private_?" asked the doctor._

_Nico got up, heart racing, "sure."_

_They rounded the corridor._

"_So, watch'a want to talk about?" asked Nico._

"_there's no easy way to say this, but, during the birthing there were a few complications," Nico's face fell, "and, er, I _think_ it'd be best if I just show you…"_

_Will took Nico into a room marked 'male birthing 1.'_

_Percy looked confused, _why_ would they put that up? Huh, maybe they _had_ ended up all moving to a city and taking over it. he then looked around and saw all the _male_ patients. Or maybe this was just a secret floor…. (_both correct, actually)

_He walked in with the two._

_He watched as Nico rushed to older him, who really just looked like a slightly taller version of younger him, 's side._

"_Percy," he cried._

_But older him was unresponsive._

_Nico looked at Will, a broken sort of look in his eyes._

"_W-_why_ can I only feel _half_ of him?" he croaked._

"_We're sorry, Nico, but he's in a coma, a very dangerous one at that. Frankly, it's hard to tell at this point whether he _or_ the baby will live…"_

_Nico sobbed, clutching _his_ Percy's arm._

_Percy felt a twinge of sadness that Nico had to go through that. As per the norm, he completely forgot about himself, till something big hit him. 'WHERE WAS HIS BABY!? !? !?'_

"_Wh-where's the baby?" Nico voiced Percy's thoughts._

_Will gestured him to a room down the corridor. The infant care unit, or, the ICU (_kinda like _intensive __**care**_ unit now that I think about it…).

_Percy _thought_ will was going to walk up to one of the cribs, but _apparently_ that wasn't the plan._

_He entered into a smaller room._

_Inside it was an incubator. And Percy realized, to his horror, that the baby in it, was none other than _Sebastian!

_There lay his son, though he looked two kilos lighter and, frankly, like a sack of bones. _

_His face was red, both eyes closed, not making a peep._

_Percy nearly screamed when he realized that he was on a _drip_._

_Nico's eyes widened, "H-_how?_"_

"_Like I said, there were a few complications in the baby's birthing, though we're not sure as of yet _what_ they were," said Will._

_Nico nodded, trying to act brave, though Percy saw through the hole façade. He could tell, just by looking into Nico's eyes that the older male wanted to curl up into a ball and cry._

"_I-I should, um, I should go take the kids home," he said, his voice slightly hoarse._

_Will nodded._

_Nico left the room and went to the corridor where their kids were._

"_Hey guys, um, there's been a _slight_ set back, momma's going to take some more time than we thought, so let's get in the car, so we can go home now, yeah?"_

"_Okay daddy," nodded Amarilla, as she and Alethia hopped off their chairs and walked down the corridor._

_Jack stayed behind, "Something went wrong with the birthing, didn't it?" asked Jack._

_Nico sighed before nodding grimly._

_Jack blinked back tears, trying to be brave. Never in Percy's life had he _ever_ wanted to comfort someone as much._

_The two walked to the car, and that was where his dream ended for the night…._

Percy awoke with a start, bolting up and nearly hitting his head on the bed above his due to the little jump.

He un-taped his mouth breathing heavily.

He ran outside, careful not to wake anyone up.

He ran to the lake and sat down under the Willow, hugging his knees to his chest before doing something he'd _never_ thought he'd do. He _cried_. That's right, Percy _Fricking_ _**Jackson**_ bawled his heart out into his knees, and who could blame him? the sight of Sebastian haunting his mind.

He kept crying, not even _caring_ that it was _way_ past curfew, not even _caring _that it was well into the early hours of the morning, when suddenly, he felt a hand on his back.

Jumping up, slightly startled, he turned to face Nico, who's caring eyes were planted on him.

He hastily moved to wipe his eyes, but Nico's hands stopped him.

Nico sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, rubbing circles on his back.

"Hey, Perce. It's okay, just let it all out," he murmured.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Sebastian alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I-I had this dream, only I'm not so sure it _was_ a dream."

"What happened?"

"I-It was Sebastian's birth and-" he broke down crying.

"What is it Percy? _What _happened?"

"He-he was so _small_, and _bony_, a-and honestly, knowing he's alright now…"

"Is like a tiny miracle?"

Percy nodded, tears in his eyes.

Nico placed a kiss on top of Percy's forehead.

"I think it's time you headed back to bed, Perce," said Nico.

Percy nodded, and got up to leave when a hand stopped him.

"Where're you going?" asked Nico.

"To my _cabin_," said Percy, unsure why Nico was asking that.

"Why?"

"To get some sleep."

"So why your cabin? Aren't you coming to mine?"

"Ummm…."

Nico gave him the baby Cerberus eyes and his will, not that there was one to start with, cracked.

"Fine."

And together, they headed to the Hades cabin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. bed time. 'night.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	24. Chapter 24

Triton sighed, smiling as he woke up. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and his brother was gone…. Wait! _Gone!?_

Scrambling out of his bed as fast as he could, and careful not to wake up the two girls sleeping on their bunk, triton bolted out of the door and to the one place he just _knew_ his brother would be at. The Hades Cabin…

He banged on the door and heard three sets of groaning, as well as one set of crying. His suspicions were confirmed.

He heard some scrambling before the little one- um, Jack? At least, triton _thought_ it was Jack. Wait, wasn't it James? He _knew_ there was one named after a fictional character. Wait, that was _Severus_. Or was it Cerberus. Triton was _really _getting confused here. he decided to avoid names.

"Hey there, your mom in?" he asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good. I need to talk to him."

"Okay uncle triton," the kid nodded.

He went back into the cabin and soon Percy emerged.

He looked tired and sleepy, his hair cutely splayed, "Hey, Triton!" he greeted, trying his level best to sound upbeat and cheery, when all he _really_ wanted to do was go to sleep for a bit. A.k.a till next week.

"Why were you out of your bed?" demanded triton, "Without a note, or warning or _ANYTHING!? _Do you have _any_ idea how worried you had me, mister? You are in trouble _big time_, you hear me!? Now get back to the cabin right this instant."

Nico, who could hear everything from where he was, Jack and Percy nearly dropped in shock. Since _when_ did Triton mother hen _this_ much!?

Percy just nodded and waved goodbye his boyfriend and kids.

"Hey, Perce," greeted Connor.

"We were just-"

"Wondering-"

"If you wanted-"

"To make-"

"An alliance-"

"With us," finished Connor.

Freaky how those two finished each other's sentences.

"Huh? Why would I need alliances?" asked Percy.

"For capture the flag," said Travis, unsure as to why Percy seemed so clueless about the matter, "it's Athena verses Poseidon."

"Damn it! Well played, Wise Girl, well played. You know what, I think I _will_ take you up on that."

"Great," said Connor.

"Also, can you please check if the Nike and Tyche cabin are free?"

"Aye, aye, Percy," saluted Connor.

"And don't worry."

"We wont"

"Let Annabeth"

"School you"

"Again."

"Bye," they said together.

Triton looked at Percy weirdly, "_what_ were they _talking_ about?"

Percy glanced up, startled, "Oh, well, you weren't here the Friday before last, wow this is going to be hard, um, well, every Friday we have a capture the flag game with two cabins leading it. the aim is, to, well, um, capture the enemy's, um, flag," he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Triton rolled his eyes, "well _yes_ I gathered that much from the _name_. so, how many times has Poseidon led?"

"Ummm, about twice every summer."

"Impressive."

"Yup. That's 'cause we've got a _permanent_ alliance with the Hermes Cabin. Being that they don't like watching Annabeth win, and we were friends back when I was in their cabin."

"Oh, right, forgot dad couldn't claim you till you _completely_ blew your cover. I mean _seriously_, how they didn't guess…"

"Yeah, now that I think about it- _wait_, how did _you_ know about my first summer at camp?"

"Well, if you're suggesting I _stalk_ you or something," triton _looked_ offended, he wasn't since it was the truth, but he still _looked_ it.

"_TRITON!?_"

"hey, not my fault if I didn't want any nephews or nieces yet."

"Okay, I'm just going to _pretend_ you _didn't_ say that."

"Fine. Now tell me more about this 'conquering of the flags'"

Percy groaned. This was going to be one _long_ conversation…..

"Hey! Don't you groan at me!"

yup, one _very_ long conversation…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. soz it's short. Oh well. Bye.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	25. Chapter 25

**When you're done read the footnote. It's vital life-or-death material people! Thnx, enjoy!**

By the end of the day Percy had made his alliances with: Apollo, Hermes, Nike, Hypnos, Hephaestus, Hecate and Tyche.

He didn't _have_ to make an alliance with the Hades cabin since all he had to do was ask and Nico jumped, wanting to protect Percy as per the norm.

And finally, the day came.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Your wound's barely had enough time to close."

"It closed _completely_ yesterday, and I'm _okay_."

"Are you sure?"

"_Nico_."

"Sorry, it's just…." Nico didn't finish his sentence.

All he could remember was the dreaded night before….

_Flash back._

_Nico laid down to sleep._

_He dreamed he was in an hospital. Then he spotted someone to the left of him, walking down the halls._

_He had no idea what to do, so he followed him._

_They kept walking for a while, and Nico took in the stranger._

_He was about 180 centimeters tall (again, sorry that I'm not to familiar with using terms like 'ft.' I know the conversions but I just _cant _picture it. it's easier done in centimeters. Sorry.), with black feathery hair. He could see, from the behind a.k.a where Nico was due to the stranger's fast pace and Nico's inability to call out to shadows in his dreams, that the stranger was Italian. He wore brown boots, skinny black jeans and an aviator's jacket which looked remarkably like his- _oh.

_He started panicking, he'd seen Percy, the boy who _never_ cried, crying after a dream about this, who _knew_ what he'd do._

_The man kept walking, all the way into the ICU (intensive care _notinfant _care)._

_Nico's heart started beating out of his chest. who was the man visiting, and _where_ was Percy!? Suddenly it hit him, like a train hitting a gas tank, _Percy_ was the one in there._

_Older him opened the third door to the right and walked in._

_He followed only to stop in horror. There was Percy, only he wasn't _exactly_ Percy._

_Be it his comatose state, his patient's clothes _or_ the eight years added to him, Nico would never know._

_Older him knelt down and clutched Percy's hand. _

"_Hey, Perce," greeted other him, "I-I just wanted to let you know that everything's okay. Yeah. I-I talked to your other half a-and I'm _scared_, okay. Just the fact that the other half of you was able to-to form a corporeal figure…" he broke down crying._

_The sight made Nico's heart ache._

_As if watching older him cry wasn't bad enough, he _also_ had to look at Percy in his comatic (idk if that's even a real word. If not then substitute it with comatose. Thanks) form._

_He took Percy in._

_He was pale, even paler than Nico had been before he'd stopped spending so much time in the underworld, down where the sun doesn't shine. His black hair was splayed. He was on a drip. He was wearing the normal attire for patients, a white gown. He was also _very_ thin. _

_It all irked Nico, but what made him even more sad was when he looked at Percy's expression and saw all the pain in it._

_He tried to feel for Percy, but he couldn't even reach _half_ of him, only about a quarter._

_Other him screwed his eyes shut in concentration. He could practically _feel_ the waves of energy being transferred from older Nico to older Percy._

_He felt a bit of Percy's life force return to him._

_Older Nico sighed painfully, "I guess all that's keeping you alive now are your ties to the ocean."_

_He held Percy's hand again, and this time Nico _looked_ at it._

_It looked pale, dainty and frail, but what he noticed most were the veins. Where, on a normal person, you'd expect to see faint blue lines, on Percy were thick, blue, _glowing_, ones._

_Older him gently placed Percy's hand back under the covers before turning to leave._

_The scene changed and he was in the living room of some house._

_There stood older him and a woman._

_The woman was dark-ish skinned, with brown messy hair and golden eyes._

_Hazel._

_The two were talking._

"_I know it hurts Nico. It hurts _all_ of us, okay? Percy wasn't just our hero, he was our _friend_, none of us enjoy watching him in a coma, not even sure if he'll live or _die_," she said, soothingly, but with _some_ force._

"_I-I know. It-it just hurts so much," older him sobbed, "A-and the worst part, sometimes I-I wish…"_

"_that Percy had never fallen pregnant with Sebastian?" hazel voiced. _

_Nico could only stare in shock as older him nodded._

"_A-And I know that if Percy was here he'd slap me, call me an idiot for thinking that, b-but he's not here a-and I don't know what to do."_

_Hazel looked at her brother sympathetically, pulling him into a hug._

_And the dream had ended._

After the dream, Nico'd barely even been able to look at Percy without feeling shame in his heart. How? How could he wish that his youngest child had never been conceived?

But that wasn't all that bothered him. seeing Percy in a hospital like that had triggered feelings he'd never wanted to experience. And as a result he'd spent a lot of time mother-henning Percy.

Percy sighed, "No, I get it. you're worried. But right now we have bigger things to worry about, namely beating a certain owl spawn at her own game."

Nico smiled and nodded, before heading back to his table.

Annabeth sauntered over to the Poseidon table.

"Hey, Perce. Just thought id let you know that for capture the flag tonight it's Athena verses Poseidon. I know it's short notice, but the Aphrodite cabin's still free if you want," she smiled sickly sweet.

Percy watched her smile with just an ounce more of fake syrup and the slightest smirk in his eyes, "Thanks Annabeth, but I've already _got_ my own team. And FYI, if you _want_ to trick me into not having a team, then next time don't let the Stolls find out, and who knows, maybe you'll _actually_ have a shot at _winning_."

The two were always like this during capture the flag, competitive to the very fibre of their souls, each wanting to best each other so they could prove to be the better camp leader.

"Oh yeah? Well we have _Ares_, see how well Hermes and you do against war in all it's kinds."

"We have Tyche, see how well your logic prevails against luck."

"We have _Zeus_!"

"We have _Hades_, so unless Jason's always flying, he's not going to be safe _anywhere_ during the game."

"We have Nemesis!"

"We have _Nike!_"

"Demeter!"

"Apollo!"

"Dionysus!"

"Hypnos!"

"Iris!

"Hecate!"

"Hebe!

"Hephaestus!"

"Urgh!" Annabeth cursed, all those teams had told her they wouldn't be playing.

Drats, she was screwed. Her team may've had numbers but Percy's team had strength and almost all of them had powers. On the bright side, Percy's team was smaller than hers, less than half of hers, the numbers of each cabin _at camp _being (in no specific order, please):

Zeus:1 (Thalia was not there)

Hera:0

Poseidon: 1 (Triton was not allowed to partake in the activities as he was a god)

Athena:10 (numbers at camp had depleted after the two wars)

Ares: 11

Demeter: 9

Apollo: 8 (again. Numbers had _depleted __**drastically**_)

Artemis: 0 (the hunters were out)

Hephaestus: 3 (Leo had cried so hard after the war. They all had, of course, but he cried the second most since losing your only sibling was harder than losing all but two)

Aphrodite: 15

Hermes: 7 (there were four unclaimed campers left)

Dionysus:1 (he didn't really get out much, his only children being from _before_ he was sentenced, and since one already died…)

Hades: 1 (mini-campers not included)

Hebe: 16

Tyche: 7 (they'd been _really_ _**lucky**_ in the war. Pun _completely_ intended.)

Iris: 9

Nemesis: 13

Hypnos: 3 (they'd put all their enemies to sleep)

Hecate: 5 (their enemies were running around somewhere being 'good' little toads)

Nike: 5 (Nike is 'always' victorious. Unless they're swordfighting/swimming/canoeing/horse riding against Percy, of course).

After the war, seeing as no other gods had any half-blood children, they didn't build anymore cabins. But there was always room, and the gods were willing to extend the camp if the need arose.

So her team _doubled_ his, and if they were all just mortals they'd win for sure. _However_, they were _not_ mortals and Percy's team had the more powerful cabins. She was screwed.

Aphrodite had already been on their team, of course, Annabeth had just told Percy that so she could watch him get rejected by Piper.

"You're so going down!" she said, before turning around, her hair whipping behind her and hitting Percy in the face as she walked back to her table.

"You wish Wise Girl!" he called after her, before turning back to his own food, "you wish," he said the last one barely audible, so no one heard him but himself and his lasagna….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**911! Mayday mayday! Hueston, we've got a problem! SOS! Help! Did that get your attention? Good, cause this is **_**important**_**, **_**vital**_**, and it will put your happiness at stake! I had this idea for a story in which the gods are mortals from an AU and they have to come to the original dimension, a.k.a this one, and I was wondering what the pairing should be. Plz tell me, it'll be up tomorrow. Cause I'm really stuck for this, cause it's either going to be Percabeth or, my fave, Nicercy. Thank you. p.s. if you do this you'll get a shout out!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	26. Chapter 26

Each team headed off as soon as Chiron had announced the rules.

The hunters weren't at camp, they were camping in Alaska, with Thalia leading them.

Percy positioned his players.

He put four Apollo kids, one Hypnos kid, two Tyche kids and the Nike twins, Nick and Nicky, on guard patrol, the Hypnos kid, Clovis, standing by the flag ready to put people to sleep, with Emma from the Tyche cabin helping keep him awake.

He sent Nico to Shadow Travel the flag, _but_ since the last time Percy got injured, he forced Percy into coming with him, a plan Percy not only called stupid, but dangerous, however, Nico insisted and Percy _still_ hadn't built up his will to the baby Cerberus eyes. As well as Hazel, their second shadow-traveller, who was participating just like the other roman members of the seven. So _technically_, the Blue team (Percy, of course) had 41 members, and the Red team (what other team is there?) had 82. An exact doublt.

Annabeth's team had herself and Jason on defense, knowing that Nico was likely to Shadow Travel, as well as three children of Ares, two _other_ children of Athena, and the son of Dionysus as well as his girlfriend.

They'd sent the others to attack, knowing that if they used their numbers well, they could beat Percy's team. Regardless of whether or not _that_ team had _three_ children of the big three whilst they only had _one_, they'd still win.

Chiron sounded the gong and the game started.

Fifteen of Percy's team made their way across, the rest staying as either forward defense, backward defense, _flag_ defense (which were the ones I'd mentioned earlier) or guard patrol.

She cursed as she saw the children of Hecate and Hypnos taking out their players one by one.

She watched some children of Tyche in a fierce battle against some children of Nemesis, all the while arguing about whether luck was real.

Suddenly she noticed a thickening of shadows, and out popped Percy and Nico. Darn it, she had _not_ been counting on the probability of having to fight Percy as well!

Annabeth, Malcolm, Albert (son of Athena), Clarisse, Sherman and Mark took Percy, whilst Nico took Jason.

Sherman charged Percy, but he got a face full of sword hilt and a one-way trip to the land of Hypnos.

Mark jabbed at Percy with his spear, but Percy flicked the spear from his hand, as though he were battling a rookie, and stomped on both his feet, shoving him away.

Albert, a relatively new camper in his defense, threw a jab, which Percy parried, a kick which Percy jumped back from, and charged him, which Percy sidestepped, causing him to knock himself out with a tree.

Percy turned to Annabeth and Malcolm, "He's _your_ brother?"

The two shrugged, before replying together, "We're not proud of it."

Then, Malcolm charged Percy, sadly, so did Clarisse. Percy jumped up, grabbed hold of the tree, and hoisted himself up, he heard the clang of metal, the thud of two bodies hitting each other, and the groans of two people who were _definitely_ Malcolm and Clarisse.

Percy jumped back down.

Annabeth sighed, "Rookies."

She took out her Drakon bone knife, which she'd _affectionately_ named 'To antitorpilikó,' a.k.a 'the destroyer'.

She threw in a jab, he parried. She thrust, he dodged. She lunged, he stepped back. She swiped, he jumped.

Meanwhile, Nico had summoned an army of Skeletons, and was currently fighting Jason.

The army had taken all the unconscious, and put them in their team's jail.

He and Jason were at a standstill, both equally matched. He _needed_ Percy. He made three skeletons go to handle Annabeth.

Percy looked at him, and all it took was one glance before a mini-tsunami crashed into Jason.

That was when the Dionysus and Demeter kid(s) made their move.

Vines wrapped around Percy, grappling at him, immobilizing him and strangling him.

Nico's eyes widened. He ran to his boyfriend's side and instantly the plants dropped dead.

"Wow," Percy wheezed, "I don't think I've _ever_ been _that_ grateful to a person who's aura kills plants."

Nico smiled, "So, thank me after this, with a little…." His voice trailed off, his smirk grew, and suddenly Percy was a new shade of blue.

They grabbed the flag and shadow-travelled away.

They got to their side and raised their flag.

Their side went wild. They'd won, they'd _won_. Even though they knew they all outmatched the others power wise, there'd been that slight doubt, due to the fact that the other side's numbers _doubled_ theirs, not to mention that the other side had both the rational and _irrational_, side of war on it. but that didn't matter, not now. They'd won and they were going to celebrate.

Half Blood style.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. btw, to the three of you- Nicercylover108, Skilful Human6 (guest), and, the first, CrazyFantasyFangirl525-, id just like to say thank **_**you**_**, you helped me decide that the pairing **_**will indeed**_** be Nicercy. In many ways it **_**does**_** improve the story. so Thanks.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	27. Chapter 27

The party ended with everyone drunk off their asses, rubbing against each other since demigods were known to be horney drunks.

Percy and Nico'd turned in early for the night and gone…. Somewhere….. ;P

The little ones, who'd all been in the Poseidon Cabin, were all watching a movie.

They were watching 'Finding Nemo'.

Jack had sobbed silently when all the little eggs got eaten. Acquilla wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him tight because of his friend's sensitivity towards the mistreatment of ocean animals.

Sebastian and Triton were curled up on a bed, watching the others.

"Well, little one," said Triton, "guess it's just you and me. Your parents are off pre-making the twins, the others are crying over a little-kids movie," he sighed, "Sometimes it's hard to be the only men around, don't you agree?"

the baby snored lightly. Triton looked down.

"Ah," he said, "I agree, they _are_ boring us to sleep. Oh well, goodnight."

And he placed the baby in the crib.

The next morning, triton took the kids over to the Dining Pavilion. A few minutes later their parents joined them.

"Thanks for baby sitting, Trite!" said Percy, beaming, though clutching his head, his voice hoarse from all the neer he'd drunk the previous night. (I realized I didn't explain this, basically it's a demigod version of beer with a _tiny_ bit of nectar in it. so it has the ability to taste like your favorite thing, but the beer washes it all out, meaning that you can drink as much of it as you want, as long as you're a god or their spawn, without the fear of turning to ashes.)

Triton nodded, "Ok. But just remember, I'm not expecting the eldest for another _three years!_"

The two nodded, flushed.

They all sat at the Poseidon table, triton had some important business to take care of.

"So, what's it like in _your_ time?" asked Percy.

It was Amarilla to reply, "Well, aunty 'lypso's pregnant. Dad and you are alright. So, yeah."

Percy nodded, "Okay then."

The kids soon finished and headed to play with their respective besties.

Nico sighed, watching Acquilla and Jack together, "I _still_ don't like him."

"Why?" asked Percy, "He reminds me of you."

"_Exactly_," said Nico, "don't you _get it_? Jack's you, Quill is me. And one day he's going to make my baby _pregnant!_"

Percy sighed, "You don't even _know_ if legacies can do it."

"a half-blood's _kids_ _**can**_ do it, not their grandkids but their kids," replied Nico, "I looked it up."

Percy nodded, "Whatever, 'sides, they're pretty cute together."

Nico didn't nod, he just kept glaring at the four year old, _daring_ him to make a move on Jack.

Percy sighed.

Something's were _never_ going to change….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I am **_**so**_** sorry this is short, but I'm **_**really**_** tired, so plz forgive me and tomorrow's chapter will be over 2,000 words.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning. If you are in a good, happy mood expecting a fun, cheerful story. then adios amigos, because you are looking at the **_**wrong chapter people!**_

**Enjoy. :)**

They were all sleeping, for _once_ having peaceful non-demigod related dreams, which in all fairness should've been the _first_ sign that something was wrong.

There was a scream outside.

Percy bolted up.

Attack.

He quickly scrambled out of bed, putting on his copper brooch, a gift from Tyson before he, well, you know….

He ran outside to assess the damage.

There were fires _everywhere_, three Clochis bulls were running amok. But that wasn't _all _there was. Standing behind them waltzed three ladies. Two of them had tusks and weren't that pretty, whilst one of them had snakes for hair and wore black shades.

The gorgons.

Strangely, the three didn't seem to be worried by the half-bloods, scurrying around in pursuit of Medea's SPF 5000 sunscreen.

They stood there, wearing black high heels and long black jeans with black waistcoats, their stomachs and arms showing. Percy was _actually_ surprised at how slim they were. (Soz, had to dress them up badass-ly, couldn't resist).

Medusa spoke first, "We're here for Perseus Jackson," his name rolled off her perfectly glossed lips.

"Come out, come out, Percy," said Euryale, "Wherever you are."

"Yes dear, come out so we can give you some nice take you away," said the thickest of the Gorgons, Stheno.

"Shut up Sthe!" said Medusa, "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

Percy strode forward, his arm on riptide, "Approach, seekers, and ask," he said, in a bad imitation of The Oracle of Delphi's old voice.

"_Perseus_," said Medusa, sickly sweetly, "How long it's been since our last… _encounter_."

She ran her hand up Percy's arm, sending involuntary shivers through him.

"Now, prepare to _die!_" she said.

Her sisters charged him, but they were stopped by black Stygian Iron piercing through them, disintegrating on spot.

Medusa growled, annoyed, as she turned to face the wielder of the sword.

Nico di Angelo.

"Let go of my boyfriend!" he said, pointing his sword at her neck, "And _maybe_ I'll kill you gently."

Medusa laughed, "Oh no dear," she said, "see, it is _I_ who make the deals around here. make one move at me," her claws sprung out, "and you'll need to find a new boyfriend…."

To prove her point, she dug a claw into Percy, unknowingly driving it in his ex-mortal spot. He howled in pain.

Nico's sword flew down, "What do you want?"

"Hmmm," Medusa looked around.

The camp was in Chaos, the others were all busy fighting off the main problem, or at least the distraction, and Nico was the only one there.

"I simply wish to chain you all up. Then make you watch as I _rip_ out the boy's innards one by one, therefore exacting my revenge."

She grinned wickedly as her right hand plunged into Percy. Nico vaporized her, catching his unconscious, bleeding-heavier-by-the-minute boyfriend.

He shadow travelled them both to the hospital wing where the Apollo kids were already busy treating some campers, with help from some of the Athena kids.

Will saw them and immediately rushed over.

"How?" he asked, as he took Percy from Nico, laying him down on an empty bed.

"'Dusa" said Nico.

Will's eyes bugged out.

"Chill. I killed her. If you really think I'd let the monster that did _that_ to Percy live…"

Will sighed, "At least I don't have to treat any statues. I don't think my medical training course quite covered that," his joke was a poor attempt at lightening the mood, as he frantically searched for for cotton and _apiseptic_, the _Apollo_ version of an _antiseptic_, therefore five times as good.

He found some and removed Percy's shirt, Percy's brooch, which hadn't been used _at all_ during the fight, disappeared back to the Poseidon cabin, where it went if Percy wasn't wearing the shirt it was on. Charmed by Hecate, naturally.

He turned Percy to his side.

Bridgit, from the Hermes cabin, helped him, since her father was the god of medicine.

She wiped at his back, over his ex-Achilles heel, noticed Nico, grateful, for _once_, that the curse had been washed away by the River Tiber.

The blood there was flowing more than in front due to what it had been only two months ago.

She sealed it with some nectar, though if she put more on she'd risk killing him, and wrapped the _extremely thin_ layer of skin in a thick cloth, waiting for Will to finish his own side.

The thirteen year old smiled at her handiwork.

Will was having a harder time, though.

It seemed that Medusa had pierced some of Percy's organs with her talons-er, _claws_.

He popped open a bottle of 'repairo organo,' for once in his life not questioning why it was named that.

He didn't take any time to measure the perfect amount, he just dumped it all in, knowing that an overdose wouldn't do damage, but an under-dose would.

He wrapped the wound with seaweed, knowing that nectar would be dangerous after how much Bridgit had applied to Percy's back.

The cooling effect it had seemed to be healing Percy, well, at least Nico could feel his life force returning.

Others were brought into the room too, though luckily their injuries weren't _nearly_ as bad.

Nico just sat there by Percy.

After the bulls were gone, Triton'd set out the fires with his water magic, and a little help from the naiads.

_Three _dryads had died, triplet saplings, only three years old.

No _campers_ had died, though, which was good.

Annabeth staggered over to the two, clutching an ice pack to her leg, clearly trying to relieve her limp. She looked sore, beat up and bruised, but never did he see a person look so upset, future him not included, as when she laid eyes on Percy. And who could blame her, he looked dead.

"I-is he…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the dreaded word in fear that it might be true.

"No," said Nico, "he made it back. Alive."

"H-how did this happen?"

"The Gorgons. Don't worry, they're dead now."

She nodded, her messy hair flying behind her as she did.

Jason had probably escaped with the least wounds, just a few scrapes, none of them looking remotely nasty, due to the fact that he sent lightning after the attackers. And woke up late, but may that detail be forgotten history…

"Aren't you going to get that checked out?" asked Piper, who sported a sprained arm and bruised rib.

She was referring, of course, to the nasty-ish bump on the side of Nico's head, and the deep gash he had along his cheek.

"Huh?" he asked, startled.

She sighed, "never mind, here, take this."

She handed him a square of ambrosia. He ate it and all his wounds vanished.

Triton burst in to the infirmary.

"_where __**is**__ my baby br- PERCY!_" he yelled, spotting the half-dead boy.

He ran to him.

"How did this _happen_?" he asked, holding his brother's limp head.

And so, Nico relayed the story of what happened with the gorgons to the group around Percy's bed.

Will interrupted their little moment.

"Ummm, I'm not quite sure why, but my father asked me to give Percy one of these," he held up a purple pill in the shape of, well, a pill, "so can one of you please help me give him this I'm-not-entirely-sure-what-it-does pill?

Nico nodded, getting up to help him.

He propped Percy up and held the glass of water whilst Will placed the pill in the demigod's mouth.

There was a faint glowing coming from said-child's hand, but it was muffled by something.

Curiously, Nico took Percy's hand and ran his thumb over it. he was shocked to find something that did _not_ feel like skin on it.

He peeled back the tape-like substance, which had been made to match Percy's skin color, and what he saw nearly made him faint in horror.

An L-shaped mark. (A.N. I made it up because after scouring the internet since _apparently _this figure in mythology _had_ _no_ symbol!)

Annabeth breathed as she saw it, "the Symbol of Lupê."

"Wait," said Jason, "Lupê, as in _daiemon _Lupa?"

Annabeth sighed, "yes, _your_ daimon Lupa. But how did it get there?"

Triton contemplated, "Did anything attack you in Tartarus, anything that could've caused this?"

Annabeth's eyes widened in fear, "Th-the _arai _might have…."

Triton cursed under his breath.

"How long will it last?" asked Nico, worried for his Percy.

"that's the question, isn't it? what if it's _permanent_?" said Annabeth, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What I don't get," said Piper, "is _what the big deal is about some stupid symbol_?

Nico sighed, "It's not just _any_ symbol, Piper, it's the symbol of Lupê, one of the Algea, she presides over pain, grief and distress."

Piper's eyes widened, "so you're saying-"

"All those times Percy would clutch his head, get tired fast, complain about phantom pains, _scream_ even when his nightmare weren't _that_ bad. It was her. It was the curse."

Jason sighed, "We should _probably_ head to sleep now, we've got five cabins to rebuild in the morning."

They all nodded and went to their cabins, all, that is, except Nico an Triton, who stayed by Percy's sighed that night, watching the mark like hawks, not wanting Percy to have to go through any pain caused by some curse he'd gotten from Tartarus….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**yeah, well, I've been meaning to include the curse part since. Well, actually it was two months ago, **_**way**_** before I started this. But, anywho….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out**

**-sorry this is shorter than I promised, but I didn't really know how to continue it….**


	29. Chapter 29

The good news was that Percy hadn't lost enough blood to go into a coma. The bad news? He was confined to bed rest for three weeks because the skin had not completely regrown yet.

After peeling off the sticker, Piper had forged a new one to place on Percy's hand, not wanting him to know that they knew about it.

He currently lay in his cabin.

It was one of those few moments at camp when he was completely at peace, no one around to bother him. not that he didn't enjoy said botherers company, but he still liked to have time to himself once in a while.

Acquilla was playing with Jack. Amarilla and Alethia were playing with Alinah. Nico was off with Hazel, and Triton was off doing… whatever it was that Triton did.

Sighing, he pulled the sheets tighter around him.

He opened the secret hatch next to his bed, designed as a holder for valuables, and looked at his purple pill jar.

He sighed, remembering the day Apollo had given it to him.

_Flashback _

_*insert fog and other mystical junk: here*_

_the god's had just given them their rewards for saving Olympus, and there was a party going on for the gods and demigods._

_Percy sat alone in the courtyard. Sighing, he looked at the mark on his hand, which till then was concealed by a bandage. yup, still there._

_Apollo walked up to him._

"_Lord Apollo," Percy hastily bowed._

"_Hey, Perce," greeted Apollo, "mind if I see your hand?"_

_Percy looked at him in shock. He'd thought no one knew. Apollo, as if sensing his inner turmoil just smiled at him._

"_Come on, I want to help."_

_Sighing, Percy unwrapped the recently re-wrapped hand and showed Apollo._

_Apollo wore a grim smile, "I see," he said, before handing Percy a glass jar full of Purple pills._

"_Here, these will help. Take one a night. They auto re-fill themselves, when they start to finish you know that the mark is almost gone. Don't worry, though, if you lose the bottle it magically re-appears in your room."_

_Percy nodded, taking the bottle, looking at the purple pills with a newfound hope. A hope that he could say goodbye to the curse for good…._

_End flashback…_

He didn't know what he was expecting. An empty bottle? A half-full bottle? Nope! Sadly, it seemed the Fates had it out for him, because the bottle was still full of the pills, like it was taunting him.

Sighing, he turned on his side, laying on his back was _killing_ him, it hurt less on his stomach. And that was where she'd made a move for his innards!

He felt eternally grateful for the seaweed Will had wrapped along his hurt areas.

Just then the door opened. In walked his prince charming- er, I mean _Nico_.

"Hey, Perce," said the ever caring voice of his boyfriend, "Ya feeling better?"

Percy nodded, getting up via his elbows whilst wincing, only to be stopped by a hand on his chest, which tucked his arms down gently, but forcefully.

"Don't, you're supposed to be resting."

"I _am_ resting."

"Not _you_ resting, normal people resting."

"So now you're saying I'm not normal?"

"If you were you wouldn't even _be_ here."

"Fair point."

"Thank you."

"So, what brings you here?"

"What, I cant just check up on my boyfriend/cousin."

"Really? You just _had_ to bring up the cousin part?  
>"Of course," Nico chuckled, before clambering into the bed with Percy.<p>

He lay his arm around Percy's waist, cuddling against him.

"Now sleep Perce."

Percy nodded, already feeling better because of Nico's presence, as he drifted off into the land of Morpheus.

Nico propped his head up on an elbow, smiling as he watched his very beautiful boyfriend fall asleep. he placed a gentle kiss on Percy's forehead.

"Good Night, Dolphin Dude," he murmured, before laying his head on the pillow, and joining Percy in the land of Morpheus, as Hypnos took hold of them…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. it's short, but sweet and I like it. :)**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	30. Chapter 30

**HAPPY 30****TH**** CHAPTER YOU GUYS O-M-**_**G!**_** haha! **

**Enjoy!**

When Triton walked into the room, he was _expecting_ to find his baby brother sleeping. Though, if he was to be honest, he also saw little squirrels running around him and fluffing up pillows as the blue birds combed Percy's hair. Damn he watched too much TV.

What he was _not_ expecting, however, was to see the Hades brat with his brother, asleep with his arms around his darling, angelic, virtuous- ok, even _he_ knew the last one was a lie, but a man can dream, right?- brother.

He was about to yell, but then he saw his brother and his heart melted.

He was used to his brother pale, thrashing around and screaming in his bed, but now he looked at peace, calm, _happy_, relaxed and safe, as if the Death Spawn could keep away all his nightmares, like he was his knight in Stygian armor.

He smiled, exiting the room.

He bumped into Amarilla and Alethia, who were about to enter the room.

"Hi, little ones, and where are you going?" he asked, crouching down to their height.

"Oh," said Alethia, "We're just going inside to check up on mommy!"

Triton smiled at her, "Hmmm, maybe later, mommy and daddy are sleeping right now shnookums," he had _no idea_ where the shnookums came from (right here, thank you!) but he was keeping it (*snort* like he had a choice)

"Oh," said Amarilla, "Ok."

Triton saw their crestfallen looks, "Hey, why don't the three of us head to the lake, huh? We can play with the Naiads!"

"Yay!" said the two girls, running at top speed to the lake.

Triton smiled, and was about to follow them when he saw a small, familiar, he forgot what his name was- again- four year old boy.

"Hey…"

"Jack," said Jack, smiling slightly, after all, _no one _ever remembered his name except his siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins and 'Quill.

"Jack! Right, sorry. Anywho, anything you want to talk about kiddo? I mean, you seem a little young for the birds and the bees but I'd be happy to tell you-"

"No-no, i-it's not that, though, um, thank you for that offer," blushed Jack, "Ummm, I just wanted to verify that mother and father were actually _sleeping_ in there, and not, um, well, you know, making another Sebastian…"

and for the first time _ever_, the topic of a conversation left _Triton_ to blush.

"How do you even _know_ about that!?"

"Books."

"What kind!?"

"Young adult."

"And your parents _know_ about this!?"

"I'm not sure. I get them from mother's old stock and the ones laying around at aunt Annabeth's"

"okay," he was going to have a little talk with Percy about this later…

"So, why're you _really_ here, kiddo?" he pressed, knowing the kid wasn't done.

Jack blushed, "I-I just wanted to know if mother was alright."

Triton smiled, "Well, I _suppose_ it wouldn't hurt if _you_ went in, though be quiet and not a word about this to anyone, understood?"

Jack nodded, doing the sealed lips sign with his hand.

Triton chuckled lightly, before ruffling the younger's hair, "Go on."

Jack took quiet steps through the room, the boards barely creaking as he walked across.

But, it seemed, there hadn't been a need to be so quiet.

"Hey, Jacky," greeted Percy, smiling at his son, his head propped up on one shoulder.

Nico behind him on _both_ shoulders, also looking down at their son.

Jack gulped, bowing, "Mother, Father."

Nico smiled slightly, "No need to be so formal Jack, we're your parents."

Jack gulped, nodding.

"C'mere you!" said Percy, wincing slightly as he leaned a little forward so he could grab Jack.

He lifted Jack up into his bed, hugging him in his arms as though he were an infant.

"Sleep," Percy whispered, his voice slightly muffled by Jack's hair.

But there was no need for it, because Jack had already fallen asleep.

He stroked his son's back, pressing his little boy closer against him. no, not his _little_ boy, his _baby_ boy, his _baby boy_ who was growing up a little too fast for his liking.

Nico watched all this with a smile on his face.

Two of his three favorite men, snuggling up together, the sight of it made his heart skip a few beats as he settled back sown besides Percy.

Then, in came Alethia and Amarilla.

"Jack," whispered Alethia, "Jack, where are- oh."

"Hey angels!" greeted Nico, "Come on in, the bed isn't getting any warmer ya know!"

The two shared a slightly nervous look, before nodding and getting into the bed.

Nico smiled, "Ahhh, four of my five angels," he received a kick for that from his eldest 'angel', "Sorry, three of my four angels, and my beautiful boyfriend. Now if only the fourth was here."

Right on cue the door opened, followed by a piercing wail.

Jason walked in carrying his nephew- via Percy-.

"Guys, I know I said I'd look after him, but we've tried _everything_ to get him calm, I think he's missing his ma- oh. Hey… there…."

Percy chuckled, "give 'im here Jase," he made grabby motions for his child.

He held the baby close. Sebastian took one look into his eyes and calmed down, making grabby motions for him.

Percy pulled him up against him, gently, laying half the child on him and half the child on Jack.

The baby's attention shifted to Jack, and he began to play with his older brother, whilst Jack made googly faces and blew raspberries at him.

The baby squealed in joy, as Jack held him to him and kept his chest at the baby's head, allowing him to listen to his heart beat.

Percy smiled, "Nice to know my little men get along so great."

Jack smiled sadly, "oh, you don't know the half of it," before muttering inaudibly, "though I wish you could," a single teardrop falling from his eye.

Sebastian stopped squealing and looked at his big brother with big eyes, as if sensing Jack's pain. He reached a hand out and touched Jack's cheek. Jack smiled and went back to playing with Sebastian.

Acting as though nothing happened…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. whoo! Family moment people! Haha, some of you may've guessed the small hints I was dropping, others of you will have to learn with Nico. I feel cruel, but I cant help it. OMG BoO releases tomorrow…. For you guys, I probably wont see it in book stores for weeks. Ahhh, the disadvantages- however few there are- of living in Sub Saharan Africa… anywho…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ummm, hey there. Are you happy? Yes? Then leave. Now. This chapter wasn't **_**intended **_**to be sad, **_**but**_**… oh, and to: **

**The Human (Guest): no, future Percy is **_**not**_** dead. It **_**had**_** been an idea a while back, but I dropped it because not even **_**I **_**am that cruel. And this is coming from the chick who once killed off a guy, who's wife was pregnant. Yeah. Ouch. But something bad **_**did**_** happen, you're just going to have to read this chapter to find out.**

**Read it and Weep! –er, I **_**mean**_** ENJOY!**

When Percy woke up he felt warm, safe and at peace. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled.

In front of him, he saw Jack laying cuddled up to him, holding Sebastian in his arms.

_Behind _him, he felt a big, deathly but extremely cuddly, strong presence. And he bet if he turned around he would see Nico behind him, suspicions confirmed by the hand present on his waist.

He smiled, it was nice to feel Nico's big, strong heartbeat, it made him feel safe.

And behind him, he could here the tiny breathing that could only be made by two five year old girls he knew _very_ well. Amarilla and Alethia.

It was nice, nice to be able to be around your family without worrying about monsters, or war, or a sudden Greek impending apocalypse. And he hoped against hope that he was able to do this, if not a lot, then _some times_ in the future.

He gazed at his youngest child, and took in the features.

Nico's nose, though it was a bit smaller and less prominent since he was only a baby. His cheekbones, even if they weren't _that_ visible as of yet. His hair, though softer like Nico's. He already knew that the child had Nico's eyes, an _exact _replica, which was odd since the godliness of his genes should've faded slightly. He had Percy's delicate fingers and frame. Nico's ears, yup, those little suckers were _definitely_ Nico's. And, finally, his lips, which were _definitely_ Percy's. Wow, his child was quite the little dark prince. No _wonder_ Percy'd named him Sebastian.

And then there was Jack, though, something seemed off about the child.

Percy remembered his dream, Jack had addressed Nico as 'dad' and him as 'momma', so why was he all of a sudden so formal. Not _that_ much could have changed in two months, right?

And the girls, why were they always either clingy or nervous.

And Nico, why was he- wait, this is _Nico_ he's talking about, he's _always_ protective.

He decided to let it go for the time being, not because he wanted to sleep, but because he wasn't even sure how to find the information out.

Sighing, he came to the conclusion that he'd have to ask Jack, he _knew_ his baby boy would tell him, after all, he _was_ Jack.

Time skip to dinner!

They were eating dinner when Percy pounced on Jack with the question.

"So, Jack, why _is_ it that you're always so formal anyways? I mean, why is it that you never address Nico or me as 'mom or dad', but always, 'mother and father?'"

Jack gulped, he'd known this question was coming for a long time.

"Well, er, you see, um, the thing is-"

"Jack?" Percy said, sensing the child's uncomfortableness.

And then, everything broke.

Tears poured down Jack's face, "D-do you promise you wont leave me?"

Percy looked at the child, his face a mixture of shock and sadness, "Of course I would never leave you, Jack, why on _earth_ would you say that?"

"B-because," he broke down crying, and hugged Percy, a crowd gathered around them, "Y-you're _dying_ mom, I _feel_ it. every day, just sitting there, doing homework, going to school, and you're _dying_ because you have cancer!"

Everyone gasped.

Nico, who was standing near the front of the crowd, extremely worried for his boyfriend, asked, "What kind?"

Jack's face was sad, "Lymphoma," he said. (it's a cancer of the lymph nodes [the lymph nodes are where your white blood cells are formed]).

More gasping.

"I-It's the reason he got a coma while delivering Sebastian," he turned to face Percy, "Momma, you have cancer."

"H-how?" asked Percy, worried about how badly it'd affected his youngest.

"Do you remember great grand uncle Rich?" Jack's small face was white, as if talking about this brought up horrible memories, which it did.

"Y-yeah."

"H-He got it from great great grandma, a-and," Jack sobbed into Percy's chest, "J-just please don't leave me mommy! I don't _want_ you to go! I don't _want_ you to die! I _want_ my mommy! I want you to live forever so I _never_ have to see you go! Please mommy stay!" he wailed.

Percy clutched Jack tightly as the four year old wailed into his chest.

"Don't worry Jack," Percy promised, his chin resting on his son's shoulder, "I wont die on you. I _promise_, I _promise_ that no matter how many times you see me in the hospital, all pale with tubes in me I _wont_ die on you. Not until I'm old and my hair's grey. I promise Jack. I _promise_," he held his son close.

Jack sniffed, his tears receding, "Thanks mom."

"Pleasure sweetie. Does this mean I'm no longer 'mother'?"

Jack gave a dry chuckle, "Only when something's bothering me."

"Good. You be sure to tell me what and when," Percy smiled at his son, and Jack smiled back, relieved that he no longer had to look after the others whilst father worried over mother and mother snapped at father for treating him like an invalid before apologizing.

The crowd dissipated, Nico staying behind, holding Sebastian in his arms.

"Great parenting," he whispered to Percy, who was holding a now thoroughly exhausted, and asleep, Jack in his arms.

"Thanks," smiled Percy.

"We ought to get them to my cabin, Ama and Ally asleep in yours?"

"Yep," Percy smiled down at Jack, combing his hair, "Do I _have_ to-?"

Nico, knowing _exactly_ what Percy's question would be, shook his head with a smile, "No. I guess after that scene you can have him tonight."

"_Just_ him?" Percy pouted.

Nico smiled.

Triton, who'd been in the Poseidon cabin all the while, watching over the two girls, nearly did a double take when he saw the two boys come in, he glared at Nico, but his glare softened when he saw the sad, drained, desperate look in his brother's eyes. Sighing, he nodded, signaling them in.

Nico let his little angels down first- er, that bit is _not_ to be shared with Percy for the safety of Nico, _please_- before reaching up to grab his last two angels and put them a little in the corner.

He climbed in, and they all settled together on the bed, which was quite nicely sized, Nico's arm wrapped tighter around Percy that night due to recent events, all falling into the realm of Hypnos…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. don't hate me **_**too **_**much (though a little **_**always**_** makes me feel good because it let's me know that I **_**am**_** testing out your psychological boundaries).**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	32. Chapter 32

When Jack woke up he felt a figure behind him. it was warm, nice, and had a gentle heartbeat. He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was his mother.

He felt a hand near his feet, which _would've _been his mother's waist. mhm, _definitely_ his father.

And a tiny, little thing near his head. SEBASTIAN!

He _also_ heard soft breathing from _behind_ his father, which he could infer to be the twins.

He sighed, content. He'd missed this. Missed waking up safe in his mother's arms. Missed knowing that his mother was _safe_.

He lay there for a few moments till he noticed eyes watching him.

"Hey mom," he whispered.

"Hey Jack," Percy whispered back, relieved that Jack was no longer calling him 'mother'.

"Ummm, so…."

"Wanna get breakfast?" suggested Percy.

Jack nodded eagerly.

He picked up Sebastian and tiptoed out a few feet.

Percy gently tried to pry Nico's arm off his waist only for it to not budge, and the grip to tighten.

"_Nico_," groaned Percy, as he felt his boyfriend silently chuckling against him.

he batted the arm away, and swatted at him as Nico pressed a kiss to Percy's temple.

Percy rolled up, and after him came Nico, Amarilla then Alethia.

"Alright girls," said Percy, before noticing the looks given to him from Nico, Jack and… *gasp* Sebastian _TOO!_ That was not proper baby-ism! "And _guys_," he added, "Time for some breakfast!"

The little ones cheered. Nico laid an arm on Percy's waist, "Lead the way," he said.

Jack and the twins marched along.

They ate breakfast together, at the Poseidon table. People kept throwing Percy sympathetic glances, but he just glared at them, _seriously!_ Just because _future_ him had cancer didn't _mean_ he was going to die! Really, they were annoying him to death.

Sighing, after breakfast, Percy headed for the lake, water _always_ calmed him down.

The naiads were there. They sent him smiles, not _caring_ about what _would_ happen, just that they were in the present, and the future was in the future.

Percy smiled right back and hopped in the lake. They went to the bottom and started weaving baskets, a daily ritual since the wars had ended.

They weaved and weaved till nighttime hit.

They then parted ways for the night, Percy smiling all the way on the trip back to his cabin. Glad that he'd gotten to spend some time with the 'people' like him.

The children of the sea…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxodone! Soz it's short but I **_**really **_**wanted to do this. It's been bugging me for **_**ages**_**! Anywho….**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok. I feel like I've been neglecting Amarilla and Alethia, so…**

Amarilla and Alethia were having a _great _day, which was new ever since their mother had contracted cancer.

They'd gone with Alinah to the archery range to practice their, well, _archery_.

Ever since Amarilla's leg was better, they'd spent all their time abusing it.

Amarilla laughed as the arrow shot by Alethia sailed three targets off course. Yep, she _may_ have inherited their father's eyes, but she _definitely_ had their mother's 'skill' with a bow and arrow.

Afterwards, the three girls went on a horse- er, well, _Pegasus_ ride. Guido and a female horse called Serabi, had recently had two foals, Marshmallow and Daisy, a boy and a girl.

Since Pegasi, like their horsely relatives, take a few minutes to learn how to fly- er, _'walk'_, and the foals were two weeks old, it had been no problem to convince them.

They soared above the lake. They'd been warned against going too high, seeing as Zeus saw the union of their parent's as a plot to overthrow him by their _grand_parents, and therefore sought every chance he got to destroy them.

They ended the day with a bit of swordfighting, Amarilla winning every match.

They then headed to the dining pavilion to eat.

Afterwards, their uncle, _Triton_, sent them to the AV centre to watch a movie with the others. The movie's name was The Little Mermaid.

"I wish I could be like Ariel," pouted Amarilla, as they left the centre.

"Well, you _kinda_ are," pointed out Alinah.

"Well yeah, but I mean _actually_ like her."

They spent the rest of the day by the lake. Triton, who'd heard their little 'conversation' about the one whom they called 'Ariel' gave them a little surprise as they swam, and turned their feet into tails.

"Cool!" exclaimed Alethia, as she tested out her dark sea-green tail.

Amarilla had one of the same color, since they were twins and had the same favorite colors, as well as a seashell bra.

Alinah had a grey tail with a seaweed bandeau.

The three girls had races for a few minutes, before deciding to explore a bit of the ocean.

They swam, guided by the fish, through coral reefs and little underwater valleys.

"Wow," breathed Alinah, as a school of silver scaled fish, the light reflecting beautifully off their liquid-silver scales, swam above them.

They saw a bull shark, which didn't hurt them, of course, but rather pointed it's tail east.

They went in the direction of the pointed tail and their breathing faltered.

There, in a tiny little valley, was an underwater city.

Mermaid and Mermen swam through the streets.

"Kelp pops! Get your Kelp pops! Only 5.99!" announced a pink haired lady, with a blue tail and a pearl encrusted silk bandeau.

"Pearls! Precious, freshwater pearls! Got them in every color! Special price of 50 clams!" announced a blonde haired girl with grey eyes, wearing a grey thin-silk bandeau, with a shimmering teal tail.

"This place is _beautiful_," sighed Alethia, dreamily.

The other two nodded, as if in a daze.

Amarilla glanced at the sky above. Damn, it just _had_ to be twilight!

The three headed back, their tails transforming back as they climbed from the water.

They headed to the dining pavilion. They offered some food in the name of their grandparents and set down to eat.

When Alethia and Amarilla saw Triton watching them, an amused expression in his eyes, they jumped at him and gave him tight hugs.

"Thank you uncle Triton," they said in their freaky unison.

He smiled, "pleasure, dears."

Their parents showed up, followed by Jack and Sebastian a few moments later.

Together they dined, before calling it in for the night.

Today had been the best. Day. _EVER!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. Night!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok. So I **_**actually**_** based this on something that happened to my sister and I, but it was really funny and I just **_**had**_** to do it! also, I would like to add that there are a few lyrics from a song in here, that song does **_**not**_** belong to me, and since I don't want to spoil anything, I'll put it in the author's note.**

**Enjoy**

"How long will you be gone?" Asked Triton, holing onto Sebastian in his arms, with the twins clutching his legs to pull him off to do… something and Jack just surveying everything calmly.

"About," Nico checked the Flyer, "Two or so hours."

"Or _so?"_

"Yes."

"And _why_ may I ask, is this _so _important?"

"'cause, Percy's favorite actors is starring in it," Nico wore a pained expression, as if watching some guy who appealed to Percy's… sense of humor? Hurt him greatly, "And he therefore read the book, in two days, might I add, and so it only seems just that we go watch the first showing."

Triton nodded.

Percy scowled, "He is _not_ my 'favorite' actor, he's just _one_ of them! My _favorite_ actor is Sir Tyler of Posey," he said, holding up a finger and re-enacting something he'd seen on ifunny, "Though don't get me wrong, he's still a great actor, one of the best, by _far_."

Triton snorted, "Not as good an actor as you when you're playing innocent, that's for sure."

Nico nodded.

"Hey!" Percy protested, "I _am_ innocent!"

Nico and triton just looked at him. It _wouldn't _have been _that _off putting, but the fact that Jack was _also_ giving him the stare made him rethink his words.

"Ummm, kinda?" The stares didn't falter, "Ok, _fine_ I'm _not_ innocent. Ya happy?"

The three smiled and nodded. Percy pouted.

"Meanies," he grumbled.

"Only to you," Nico said, kissing Percy's forehead, "Now come on, we'll be late for the movie."

He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. triton growled, but refrained from doing anything that could potentially harm Percy or *sigh* the _kids_, and therefore just gave Nico a wolf glare.

Nico, who was staring deep into the Ocean Eyes that were his, all _his_, didn't notice.

"But the movie doesn't start for like half an-" and they were gone.

They stumbled out of the shadows somewhere in Canada.

They entered the cinema and bought two tickets. When they glanced at the seating, they chose the back row, since it was the best and according to the sign they were the only ones.

They waited in the cinema. For five whole minutes. Percy's patience wore thin, such were the woes of being ADHD.

"How much longer?" he groaned out.

Nico, who was playing his ipod to try avoid falling into Percy's state, glanced up.

"Huh? Oh, um, 15 minutes. Why?"

Percy threw back his head, groaning in frustration. This was taking _for-ever_!

Nico smiled, Percy was cute when he was frustrated. And annoyed. And happy. And asleep. and… well, basically just pick a place and he was cute there, and where he wasn't cute, he was downright sexy.

Deciding to reprieve Percy of some of his- adorably cute- frustration, he took off his right earphone, and passed it to Percy who was on his left (Yes, these _are_ Apple earphones) and inserted it in Percy's ear.

Percy decided to follow Nico's lead and place his feet on the chairs. They _were_ the only ones there, after all.

Percy turned to Nico, "Do you have 'Stay?'"

Nico nodded, and flipped through his songs.

The song started playing. Percy, who _loved_ the song, started singing, well _humming_.

(note: _Percy __**Nico **__**both)**_

_All along it was a fever_

His voice had improved a lot, _especially_ once he'd realized that what made his voice bad was the siren-ic part of him and that there was a way to turn it off.

Nico, who knew this was one of Percy's favorites, _especially_ to sing, joined in.

_**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**_

Percy blushed, smiling at him, they started singing together.

_I threw my hands in the air I said 'show me something'_

_He said __**'if you dare come a little closer**_'

They locked eyes, this was so much fun.

_Oh __**round and around **__we go_

_**Oh **__now tell me now __**tell me now **__**you know**_

_Not really sure_

_**How to feel about**_

_**You**_

_Something in the_

_**Way you**_

_**Move**_

_Makes me feel like I can't_

_**Live without **_

_**You**_

_And it takes_

_**Me all the way**_

_**And I want you to stay**_

By now they were making arm movements.

_**It's not much of a life you're living**_

_It's not just something you take_

_**As given**_

Suddenly, some people brushed passed them.

The two blushed. WTF!? They'd chosen this time, not only because it was the first showing, but _also_ because it was at 2:30 when everyone would either be at work or at home, if there was no school because their parents couldn't take them. And suddenly, two guys, roughly their age, who appeared to be either siblings or friends just _brush past them_, whilst their feet are up on the seats and they're singing in loud voices which was _meant_ to be to each other. Could you really blame them for blushing.

Suddenly the guys went back out, leaving behind their popcorn and wallets.

"They do realize we could just-?" Percy was cut off.

"Honestly, after what just happened, I don't even _want_ to think about _anything_ that has to do with those two," Nico's head was in his hands.

The movie started five minutes later. Two more guys had joined their row, sitting on the edge, which was fine by them.

Two guys on the left edge/wall, two guys on the right edge/stairs, and they were situated in the middle.

Halfway through the trailers, a group of about six friends entered and sat right at the front.

"Seriously," sighed Percy, exasperated, "How many people _are_ free at this time!?"

"I know _right?"_ said Nico, equally as exasperated, "All these people are making our first date less romantic by the second!"

"Wait," said Percy, "It's our _first_ date? OMG! It's our first date!"

"Yeah," Nico chuckled at Percy's expression, "The things battling monsters, fighting in a war and raising four kids can make you forget, huh?"

"Uh huh," nodded Percy.

Suddenly, a trailer for a movie appeared. It was an action movie.

The two instantaneously joined in the song. After all, the chances of _ever_ re-meeting the people in here were unlikely.

_**And everybody shouts**_

They waited seven beats before yelling

_**Turn it down for what?**_

But instead of that, the officer talked a bit.

The screen flashed, and two seconds later the band, 30 seconds to Mars sang, 'Turn it down for what?'

"Awww, man," Percy said, "We _missed _it?"

Nico nodded, looking equally as dejected.

The movie started.

The movie ended.

They walked out.

"That movie was _awesome!_" exclaimed Nico, fist-pumping the air.

"No it _wasn't!_ they changed, like, _everything!_ That's _not_ what a Griever looks like! Gally was left _alive!_ The Glade's floor is covered in _stone_ not _Grass! _And _why _was Alby _nice!?_ Why did they leave out the part where they figured out the code-words to input into the computer that lay in the Griever hole! If a Griever stings you you do _not_ die, as long as you make it back before the walls close! The sky is artificial so _how_ did it rain!? They don't live in hammocks, they sleep on the ground! What about the Grievers picking off one person a night after Theresa triggered the Ending!? Why didn't Ben attack Thomas with the knife? Why did _Alby_ attack Thomas? Why didn't Alby sacrifice himself? Why didn't the supplies get sent up every week like they were supposed to? Why couldn't Thomas and Theresa communicate telepathically? Why did Chuck die via bullet? Why did they skip out so much of what happened that night in the maze? Why did they change WICKED to WCKD? Why-"

Nico couldn't hear a thing, as he watched rant-y- Percy. The way his lips moved, the way his arms were used to emphasize things. The way his eyes sparked with a dangerous fire.

Finally, he decided that it _might_ be best to stop Percy before he tired himself out.

"I liked the movie."

"Well _duh_ you didn't read the _book_!"

"But the movie on it's own was good, now come on, let's go get something to eat."

They walked and walked till they found a nice, cozy little Italian restaurant.

Percy ordered the Spaghetti and Nico just asked for a shared plate. (Ik _totes_ cliché, but still so _good!)_

They started eating together.

They _eventually_ got to the same piece of Spaghetti. They leaned forward, and forward, and more forward till they were nose-to-nose, before tilting their heads and going in for a long, heated kiss.

Nico, being the gentleman he was, cut the piece with his teeth, thinking Percy should have it, since after he'd seen all that'd be happening to Percy _pretty soon_ quadrupled- which is odd since Percy had doubted it could even have been one and a half-ed- his urge to protect Percy.

They ended the date by four and travelled back to camp…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**soz, couldn't resist doin a chap on that. Just **_**had **_**to, ya know?**

**Songs, which I have no rights on considering that this is **_**fanfiction**_** and we have rights on **_**nothing**_**, no matter how much we wish that want the case…:**

**Stay; Rihanna and *dreamy sigh* Mikky Ekko (what? Heard **_**half**_** his songs? Honey(s) they are **_**good!**_** ['specially kids *insert: another dreamy sigh*…**

**Turn it down for what; thirty seconds to mars**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok, so **_**eep!**_** Yesterday, I was baking a cake, right? So, as it's baking I read the description, and you know what it says? It's **_**apparently**_** a Greek cake, but the **_**icing**_** is **_**Italian**_** (well, more specifically Italian Meringue, but anywho). And the first thought that popped into my head was 'NICO!' then I thought of something **_**else**_**, and, well, enjoy the chap! You will, trust me :)**

"Where were you two!? You've been gone for _hours!?_" demanded Triton.

"We were on a _date_," said Percy, rolling his eyes.

Triton sighed, "Very well then. By the way, your kids are at the lake," said triton, pointing at the three figures by the lake.

Percy could _just _make out the smallest of the three holding what appeared to be a tiny bundle in his arms. Sebastian.

Percy was about to head over, when an arm on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned around to face Nico, startled.

"What?" he asked.

Nico smiled, "I have an idea. Why don't we make them something special, huh? A treat?"

Percy smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

"_Well_…" drawled Nico, smirking equally as hard, "When I was younger. Only a wee, little five year old-"

"As opposed to an _eighty_ year old," smirked Percy, crossing his arms over his chest.

he received a cuff to the head for that.

"_Anyways_, my grandmother taught me how to bake a special type of cake."

"What kind."

"It's a chocolate sponge cake, old Greek recipe, and has Italian meringue icing, self explanatory as to where _that_ one comes from."

Percy smirked harder, "So, we take advantage of the 'thou can bake in thy kitchen'-"

"And bake them a little treat," finished Nico.

The two nodded, and set off for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later

Percy was fetching the eggs, when Nico had an idea.

Quickly, he took a _tiny_ portion of the batter and put it on a spoon. He applied some blue food coloring and smothered it on his lips.

When Percy walked in, Nico turned around, a smirk playing on the tips of his lips.

"Hey, Sugar," he said, "Want some, sugar?" he pointed at the batter on his lips.

Percy decided to play coy with this, mostly due to the fact that pouty/angry/jealous/possessive/-well, _everything-_Nico, was just downright sexy.

"But," he said, with a fake-innocent expression, using the wooden spoon to tap against his hair like an extension of an arm, "The sugar's over there," he used the spoon to point at the pack of unopened sugar.

"Hmmm, you're right, maybe some _dark __**chocolate**_ to even out the taste. Hmmm?"

"Ok," Percy said, making a move towards the dark chocolate that was for the icing, and taking off a tiny cube, "Mmmm," he said, "_Much_," he leaned in closer, "_**better**_."

Suddenly, he found his back pressed up against the counter, with lips hard on his own, hands on either side of him. he moaned, _hard_ into the kiss.

"There," he hummed, his breath hot against Percy's ear, "_much __**better**_."

It took all of Percy's willpower _not_ to collapse when Nico returned to stirring the ingredients. And it took all of _Nico's_ willpower not to give Percy the most sinister smirk of all time…

The rest of the baking occurred without _too_ much conundrum. And I say '_too _much' because there was a brief flour war, started by 'Percy' (are you happy now, Nico?)*a wink* wink*

When the boys exited, the campers screamed. And could you really blame them, Two boys, covered in flour walking out with the cake Percy was levitating, by controlling the water molecules, since he was tired of not using his powers the _entire fricking day_! What would _you_ think that was. If you guessed 'Nico having a bad day,' then you are _cor-__**rect**__._

They put it in the fridge in Nico's cabin, since all cabins had fridges but Nico's was closer and less full *cough* Triton *Cough*.

And then, they waited…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. soz it's short but it's 3 mins till bed time and I need to get ready for bed. it'll probably take another 2 mins to post this… so **_**bye!**_

_**-**_**httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**


	36. Chapter 36

The first to enter was Jack, Sebastian in tow, _naturally_. Amarilla and Alethia following him.

"Hey mom, hey da- why're you both white?" he asked, his left eyebrow arching, "er- not like racist white, but why _are_ you white white?"

"Your mother," cue intense glare from Percy, "er- _I __**mean**_, _I_, may've, sort've chucked a bit of flour at your mother- but in my defense he was leaving me no spaces to woo him- _ow_!- anywho, the result was a full out flour war, and I didn't even get a kiss on the lips," he pouted the last part directed at Percy.

Percy face-palmed, but only to hide the laughs from inside that were causing him to shake.

"So, why did you guys need flour?" asked Alethia.

Percy produced the cake from behind, "Ta da!"

"Yay!" Amarilla cheered, "we haven't had that in _ages_!" she groaned, her siblings nodded.

Percy frowned, "Why not?"

"Because of- er, bad… food supply?" she looked at her siblings who just shrugged.

Percy gave her _the look_, and she cracked, "Because your sick so we don't have _time_ to bake any cakes," she mumbled.

"But we don't mind," said Alethia, "As long as you get better. Because you don't really look so good after your Nemo therapy."

Percy and Nico both looked confused.

Jack sighed, "_Chemo_, _**Chemo**_ therapy. Not _Nemo_."

"Oh…." they both said.

"So, how's mom doing?" asked Nico.

"He's… getting better, at least that's what uncle Will says," said Alethia.

"And what do _you_ think, pumpkin?" Nico prodded.

"That you should _stop calling me pumpkin_ before I go all mom on you, and that Mom _is_ feeling a _bit_ more alive. I can feel his life source slowly returning. But he's still sick and the therapy tires him out a lot."

Nico nodded, that was understandable.

"And grandma, how's grandma?" asked Percy.

"Good," said Amarilla, "She's helping out with you and us. But sometimes I see her in her room crying. She's worried, you know?"

Percy nodded, his mom _had_ always worried about him.

And so they continued, eating their cake in silence. Though it didn't really seem that delectable anymore…

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! soz it's short but my sister needs my laptop for something since she left her charger with **_**someone else (**_**irresponsible nuisance), and therefore it seems only just that the youngest should suffer. Right? (angry face)**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yay, I have more time to update! Enjoy! btw, really sorry to those of you who **_**like**_** the kids, but this is their last chapter. Next chapter I'm sending them back to their own time. Sorry!**

They were enjoying a day at the lake. Just the two of them. Oh, and their four kids, _of course_.

Percy was taking a little nap. And Nico, being, well, _Nico_, didn't have the heart to wake him up. _Instead_, he laid Percy's head on his lap and stroked the hair. He looked down at his boyfriend.

Percy, the image of beauty above and beyond, sole proof that the gods truly _did_ exist, after all, no pure mortal could be _that_ beautiful.

He sighed. He really hoped that future Percy was recovering from his Cancer. He shuddered, he didn't even want to _imagine_ what Cancer would be like, much less go through it.

It was common knowledge that demigods couldn't just _get_ cancer, it was something that would have _had_ to be passed down from a mortal ancestor, and even _then_ the chances of getting it were unlikely.

He looked down at Percy's sleeping form, why oh _why_ did good people suffer the most. It _really_ wasn't fair. He should make Percy bad. Yes. Then Percy would suffer less. He mentally laughed, like Percy was capable of doing bad things, he couldn't even kill an _ant_ without feeling remorse!

Despite it all, he found himself smiling, Percy really was something special. Though not perfect, at least not _completely_, after all, not even the _gods_ were perfect, much less their half-mortal offspring.

For what Percy made up for in charm and looks and swordfighting and sweetness and personality, he _definitely_ lacked in archery.

He smiled, remembering the first time he'd tried to help Percy with a bow and arrow, whilst also shuddering….

_Flashback…_

_Nico watched, slightly amused, as yet _another_ arrow went off target._

_He heard an 'ow' from somewhere in the distance. Poor camper, whoever they were._

_Percy winced, "Sorry Phil!" he yelled._

"_It's okay, Percy!" yelled back the son of the _sun_ god (_lol I made a pun!)

_Percy notched another arrow. Nico had to duck to _barely_ avoid it hitting him._

_Percy groaned and flumped down onto the grass._

_Nico laughed lightly, before sitting down next to him._

"_What do _you_ want?" groaned Percy._

"_To help you with your archery skills."_

"_Why?"_

"Well_, _partly_ because I _love_ you…"_

"And_?"_

"And_, partly because I would very much enjoy keeping my head."_

_He received a punch for that one._

"fine_," Percy sighed, "wouldn't want to cause any _more_ casualties."_

_Nico smiled._

_They got up._

"_Ok," said Nico, "Now copy my stance."_

_Percy did as so._

"_Okay," Nico hummed, walking around him, "Not bad, but you'll want to hold your bow up a bit higher."_

_Percy moved the bow up._

"_Not _that_ high!"_

_Percy moved the bow down a bit._

_Nico sighed, exasperated, "Here," he said, stepping up behind Percy, "Let _me_."_

_He guided the bow to an appropriate height, and adjusted Percy's hands. Percy, who was blushing all the way, let Nico guide his hands to shoot the arrow. It hit home._

"_Now you try," Nico breathed in his ears._

_Blushing, and trying _not_ to drop the bow due to his recent jelly-limb state, Percy notched the bow and shot. It _almost_ hit home, but was off my about a centimeter. _

_Nevertheless, Percy threw his arms up in the air and cheered, "_YES_," he cried, "I did it! I _finally _did it!"_

_Nico chuckled. That's great, hotshot, now let's see if you can do it by finding your own hand placement._

_Percy drew another arrow and shot. _Unfortunately _the wind was _not_ in his favor._

_For some odd reason, just as the arrow was about to hit home, it turned around and flew at Nico. Nico leapt out of the way._

_Percy watched in confusion, as all the arrows from his quiver suddenly flew up into the air and chased Nico._

_Nico ran around camp, shadow-travelling a couple dozen times. But that _never_ lasted long. And even when he sliced them with his sword, the pointy halves would keep chasing him._

_Percy turned to the bush beside him, "That's _not_ funny, you guys."_

_Thalia and Jason stepped out of the bushes, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes._

"_Then _why_ are we laughing!?" laughed Thalia, as she sent another volley of arrows at Nico._

_A couple dozen managed to catch him in the keister. And even _Percy _had to admit it was funny. Sighing, he decided to put an end to his boyfriend's misery, and threw a wave at the two demigods, as well as using his power over water to twist and turn the water molecules in the arrowheads so that they would break._

_Thalia pouted at Percy, "Awww, you're no fun anymore. Don't you remember all those times we used to tease and play tricks on him?" she swung an arm over his shoulder._

"_Yes," Percy rolled his eyes, "That was this morning."_

"_Oh. Right." She said…_

_End of flashback…_

He still needed to repay those two. He was thinking skeletons. Lots and lots of skeletons…

Suddenly a wall of water hit him.

Spluttering, he looked up.

He saw that it had been Jack.

He growled playfully at him, until…

"Wait," he said, "I thought legacies weren't _supposed_ to have powers."

Jack frowned, "They do. All legacies do. It doesn't matter how distant they are to the gods, as long as a drop of godly blood remains in them they have powers. Same said for pregnancies. We had to update that part of the book after the first batch of Greek legacies were born, considering that the Romans never had legacies from demigods with _noticeable _powers, just healing ones or augurs.

Nico nodded.

"Anyways, Chiron says he needs all the demigod parents in the Big House. It's something big."

Nodding, Nico, reluctantly, woke Percy up.

"Hn?" Percy said, groggily.

"Come on sleepy head," whispered Nico softly, "It's time to wake up. Chiron's calling us for something important."

At that Percy bolted up, "If it's another prophecy, gods help Rachel and Apollo, for I will-"

Nico laughed, "Chill, it's not a prophecy, I think. Let's just go check it out, ok?"

Percy nodded, "okay."

And the two headed to the Big House….

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done for today. Bye!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bye bye Ocs, imma miss you all! 'specially you Jack. But to be fair, I had to send Jack away before I got too attached, because I have this rule that I can't be attached to an Oc since it might ruin the story, and therefore if I **_**do**_** I have to kill him/her, and let's be honest, I doubt **_**any**_** of us want Jack to die, right?**

**Enjoy!**

Turns out it _wasn't _another prophecy, no matter how much Percy wished it was.

He remembered hugging his baby's tight and sobbing a bit onto Jack and Sebastian.

He'd protested at first, but then Nico reminded him about _future_ Percy, and how much _he'd _probably be missing them. And so, with much reluctance, he let his babies leave. Not to be seen for another 3 years. And that was the _earliest_ one.

Once they were gone Triton glared vehemently at Nico.

"So the _oldest_ was _five_ and they were from _eight years later!_ I refuse to let you defile my baby brother and have him carry your, admittedly cute and sweet but they get that from _Percy_, spawn! _Especially _when he'll only _be_ nineteen when the first is conceived!"

Percy and Nico _both_ had the decency to blush at that.

"Ok," said Nico, "First off, they _definitely_ get their cuteness from Percy, and _second_ off, that _hurts!_" he pouted.

"Well it _should!_" and then he stomped off.

"Seriously!? They get their cuteness from _me_! _That's_ the _first thing that comes __**out**__ of your __**mouth!?**_"

"Well it was _true_."

"No ways. Ally, for example, _definitely_ has your baby Cerberus eyes."

"But Jack and Ama _definitely_ have your baby seal eyes. Or else Jack wouldn't've been able to get that blue cookie off me."

"_Seriously_ now, I swear you like blue food more than- more than _I _do!"

"Not my fault it reminds me of you. if I can't be looking at the real thing, I may as well have something to remind me of it."

"Did you just call me a _'thing'_?"

"Oh, look, you're pregnant three years early.. Ow! Da fuck! That wasn't even three full-stops!"

"And whose fault is _that_!?"

"Yours… OW!"

"There, I let you have your three full stops, you're welcome," Percy's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Oh, I get what this is about."

"you _do_?"

"Yup! This is a result of sexual deprivation."

"it _is_?" Percy raised an eyebrow, and he'd been _so_ hopeful…

"Yes," Nico nodded, very much believing his statement, "Because of our sexual… gap? Which, to be fair, _does_ tend to happen when two seventeen year olds raise _four_ toddlers."

Percy face-palmed. Oh well, looks like Nico _wasn't _getting it.

"You know," said Percy, "I'm starting to wonder if that wave Jack splashed at you could've diluted your brain cells."

"_Oh_," Nico said, "_that's _it! you _miss_ them."

"_No_!" said Percy, "How can you even _miss_ someone who isn't even _born!?_"

"Well _I _don't know, perhaps the same way you _met_ someone before they were born," suggested Nico.

Percy sighed.

"You know what. I think I'll just head to the… climbing wall. Yes. The climbing wall."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure."

"Wanna race?"

"Only if you can handle losing."

"You wish, 'sides, what's losing a couple times compared to the great view from below?"

he soon found a playful smack placed to his head.

"Perv!" Percy laughed.

"Only for you," he snaked an arm around Percy's waist.

"Now, _shall we_?" he asked.

"We _shall_."

And together, they headed to the climbing wall…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. done. DUN! -Not meant to be dramatic, I just felt like doing it. the kids are gone, and believe you me imma miss 'em, but it had to be done for the sake of the story. BYE!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**btw, next chapter includes parent day, which I'll explain later. Bye!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Parents day! This shall be… **_**interesting**_**… ;}**

Today was it. today was the day.

Percy frantically set to work trying to make himself look neat. Combing and brushing and cursing his hair, folding all the clothes in the cabin, making his bed, lint rolling his shirt, uncreasing his clothes.

Nico tucked in his shirt. His room was generally neat _anyways_. He was currently sporting an Italian custom made suit with shoes and a wristwatch to match.

Annabeth belted her jorts (jean shorts, FYI) and ordered everyone in her cabin around, telling them to brush their hair/teeth/… _clothes?_

Piper and her siblings fussed over what they were going to where. Dolce? Gabana? BabyPhat? Pretty and Pink? This, as you can guess, was _very_ unusual behavior for Piper, who was currently wearing a… _DRESS!?_ Yes, a see-through lilac dress with a solid white under-layer, her hair back in a pony-tail and wearing various bracelets with white shiny high-heels.

Jason and Thalia, who was visiting, set to work cleaning themselves, pressing down their clothes, applying cream and the _tiniest_ layer of makeup to make them look perfect and trying to press down their gravity-defying hair. Well, at least _Jason_ was, Thalia was too busy watching tv to care…

Leo was throwing his suspenders out of his closet like a madman, looking for the perfect pair. At last, Eureka, he wanted to cry, producing a pair of russet coloured ones that matched his camp attire perfectly. They went _beautifully _with his camp shirt and boy denim shorts. He then tried to get as much smoke and soot off of his hair, arms and legs as possible.

The other romans were at Camp Jupiter, too busy competing in some 'war games' to make it.

And triton? Well, triton was just sitting there, amused, watching his brother struggle and occasionally throwing the odd obstacle in his way whilst hiding his amusement behind a magazine…

They headed out to the dining pavilion. This was it. _this _was the moment they'd _all_ been preparing for.

Suddenly, a flash appeared.

They all closed their eyes till it died down.

There stood every god with his/her respective partner…

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hades, PersephoneDionysus, Ariadne, Hephaestus, Aglaea, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Artemis, and, of course, Hestia.

The gods met up with their respective children. Poseidon glaring at Nico all the way.

"So," Percy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, not really sure what to do.

"My baby!" Amphitrite bear-hugged.

"Mo-ther," groaned Triton.

"Sorry, I just missed you. I couldn't _stand_ the thought of you at this-this filthy _bastard_ camp."

"Hey!" protested Percy.

Amphitrite glared at him.

"Now," said Triton, "I have planned a full day of what to do, being Camp Director. And _no_, Percy, we will _not_ meet the Hades spawn, I specifically planned it _around_ him."

Percy pouted, "You're no fun."

"And you're too _much_ 'fun'" said Triton as Percy blushed, "So sue me from protecting the gods from your noises."

"_seriously_, we're _still_ bringing that up?"

"well maybe if you were _quieter_."

"Well maybe if you didn't have _godly_ hearing."

"Please, a _mortal_ could hear you from five miles away."

"Could _not_."

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes."

"So why did your friend _Rachel_ complain about it to me, then?"

Percy was so blue that everyone stopped to stare at the odd sight of a blue boy who _wasn't _gasping for breath.

"I _really_ hate you," muttered Percy.

"Awww," said Triton, as though Percy'd said the cutest thing in the world, scooping him into a hug, "I hate _you_ too!"

"Boys," said Poseidon.

The two blushed- well, _triton _blushed, Percy was _already_ blushing.

"Sorry dad," they said in unison.

He smiled, "It's okay, and it's _great_ to see that the two of you are getting along so well."

"_not_," muttered Amphitrite under her breath.

"Anyways, let's start with a tour, shall we?"

and it began…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**whatever shall happen next? Check in tomorrow to find out.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	40. Chapter 40

They wandered through camp, explaining everything to Poseidon and amphitrite. Finally, they reached the stables.

"and these are the- _gah!_" Percy caught sight of his brother.

His _horse_ brother.

All of them turned green.

_Hey there babe_, said arion, _come for a… _ride?

Percy blushed a deep, velvet green.

"stay _away_ from him!" Said Poseidon and triton at once, glaring at the horse.

_Awww, come _on_ pops, as if it ain't bad enough with old 'tonny here telling me what I can and cant do with him. Pleeeeease just _once_?_

"no!" Said Poseidon, triton and Percy.

"now be gone, Arion, or you'll be grounded for a millennia.

_Um, maybe you didn't notice, but I don't have any wings_

"make that _two_ millennia."

_Okay, okay, _geez, _i'm _going,_ oh, hey there _step-_mother_

Amphitrite growled, glaring daggers into the horse's retreating form.

"ok, well, i _guess_ it's lunch time," smiled Percy, glad that he'd _finally_ get to see nico.

Triton, knowing _exactly_ why he said this, smirked, "agreed, off to the _Poseidon_ table we go."

Percy scowled at him.

He only smirked back.

They ate lunch, talking about everything.

"wow, so hard to believe you've only been here half a month," said Percy, honestly.

"Yep," said triton, "almost the last week of my first month."

"Yeah, get ready, because the last week of every month is spartan training month," said Percy, "we wake up at 5am, go to the square to do push ups, then are split up with our head-counselors to lead us through the week's routine."

Triton blinked, "and this is _legal_?"

Percy smirked, "we're half-bloods, when is anything we ever do _'legal'?_"

"Good point," acknowledged triton.

Meanwhile, Poseidon and amphitrite were having a conversation in their heads…

_Honestly, Poseidon, first _him_ then that foul-mouthed horse!?_

_Dear, _please_, today is supposed to be a day of reunion with our kids_

Your_ kids, you mean_

_*sigh* look, I know it brings you great pain to be around them, but it's for the best, after all, wouldn't want another titan war, would we?_

_*sigh* I _suppose_ not, but that doesn't make me happy about it._

_I know dear. I'll make it up to you, i promise._

_Good. Now what are we to do with the little _'issue'_ regarding your son and the Hades spawn?_

_Hades and I are working on it._

He tapped into Hades' mind.

_Hades?_

_Yes, Poseidon?_

_Have you come up with a solution yet?_

_I'm trying. Are you _sure_ just _telling_ Zeus isn't a good idea?_

_No, it's _too_ risky._

_What about asking… Aphrodite for advice?_

_Good idea, i'll add her to the conversation_

_(Hades, __**Poseidon **__**Aphrodite)**_

_**Hello?**_

_Aphro_

_**Poseidon? What are you-?**_

_**Shhhh! This is **_**very**_** important.**_

_**Hades? Is that you!?**_

_**Yes, now listen, we need some advice-**_

_**Eeeep! Okay, okay, who **_**are**_** they? How old? Do they **_**mind**_** the age difference?**_

_***sigh***__*sigh*_

_**Hey! I heard that!**_

_Okay, aphy, let's just say, hypothetically, that two boys are in love-_

_**Eeeep! I **_**love**_** yaoi! It's **_**hot**_**!**_

_**Heh?**_

_**You know, yaoi? *sigh* **_**boy's**_** love**_

_**Ohhhh….**__ohhhh…_

_**So, who are they?**_

_**As of the moment, they remain anonymous. Anyways, they're in love and all, but their love could risk war.**_

_**&**__**war? Did i hear someone say war?&**_

_**Get **_out _**ares**_

_**&*sigh* **_**fine&**

_**Anyways, what should we do?**_

_**Be open and honest, don't let them have love that can't last or they'll be even **_**more**_** depressed when whoever takes it away. Besides, if there **_**is**_** war, i'll vouch for them, make Zeus fall in love with his throne or something, ain't nothing getting in the way of my otp, nicercy for life!**_

Hades and Poseidon blinked, before thanking her and disconnecting. Had they _really_ made it _that_ obvious?

"I guess we ought to tell him then," sighed Poseidon.

"Yes, let's," said Hades, getting up.

They tapped on their brother's shoulder and motioned him outside to a safe distance.

This was going to be one _long_ conversation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! Hope y'all enjoyed that. Night!**

**-httyd4eva**

**Peace out yo;p**


	41. Chapter 41

"Ummm, Zeus, there's no easy way to say this, but-"

"Nico and Percy are dating," Hades cut off Poseidon.

Zeus's eyes widened comically.

"No! No! I forbid this."

"Brother," Poseidon tried.

"No, I will not have it! Don't think I don't know what this is. It's just another plot to overthrow me!"

"_Zeus!_" the three turned to face seven _very _angry goddesses.

"Zeus! How _dare_ you try and separate those two!" roared Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis holding her back.

"I'm sorry, father, but I side with my lady on this," agreed Aglaea, "and I'm sure Euphrosyne and Thalia would agree."

"I'm sorry, dear," said Zeus, "But it _can __**not**_happen, this is a sign of a treaty against me, don't you _see?_"

"Zeus, _quit being so paranoid_!" said Hera, hands on hips, "don't you see they _love_ each other, I mean, just the fact that they'll be having kids…"

"Wait," said Hades, "how did _you_ know about that?"

"I have connections with the future gods via Chaos, why do _you_ think I asked them to send them here?"

"Wait," said Poseidon, "why _did_ you ask them to send our grandkids/legacies here?"

"Percy's not well. In the future, approximately eight years from now, his Lymphoma is getting _very_ dangerous."

"_Lymphoma!_" Hades and Poseidon shrieked.

Hera sighed, "yes. _Lymphoma_. The same disease that his great grandmother- off his mother's father's side since his _other_ great grandmother is Aphrodite- and uncle great uncle died from."

Poseidon fainted.

Artemis and Aglaea caught their uncle.

"Look," said Demeter, "I may not _like_ Hades, but even _I_ know he wouldn't use one of his children to do this."

Persephone nodded, "I agree, father, I don't even _like_ young Nicolas-"

"_Nico_," at his wife's glare he shut up.

"anyways, _father_, as I was saying, I don't _like_ him, but I'll vouch for him."

Aphrodite looked Zeus in the eye, "If you even _think _about separating them, I'll make you fall in love with yourself, just like Narcissus."

Zeus paled.

He sighed, looking at the _one_ brother who was _still_ conscious.

"_Fine_, you two, I give them my blessing," he mumbled.

Hades smiled, before chucking Poseidon in the lake to revive him.

"So," he turned to Hera, "when are we expecting the first one?"

Poseidon stepped out of the lake, fully attentive and awake.

"_Well_, Percy falls pregnant with the first two when he's nineteen, so expect the twins when he's twenty."

And Poseidon fainted again, falling, luckily, back in the lake.

Hades' eyes widened, "Ummm, all those in favor of protecting Nico from Poseidon and Triton's wrath?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Even _I_ would not be so cruel as to allow your son to undergo the wrath of Poseidon's over-protective dad-liness," said Zeus.

"Thank you, brother, now, shall we go back to finish our meals?"

"I think so," agreed Zeus.

"Ummm," said Aglaea, pointing at Poseidon's unconscious body floating in the water.

The two replied in unison, "Meh, he'll be up and running in a few."

The goddesses accepted this and they all went back to their meals…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. soz its short but my fam's having a dinner party, so, night!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	42. Chapter 42

The rest of the day continued without a fault. That is, until they heard the big(bad) news.

_Apparently _the gods were coming to watch them in the Camp counselor games held at the end of each month.

Every head counselor was freaking out, _especially_ the two camp leaders for they had more parts in it than the counselors.

Percy walked out of his cabin as twilight settled upon camp. He was heading to dinner when he heard his brother talking to… his father?

But, his father should've _left_, just like all the other gods. Whatever this was _must've _been important.

Curious, he crept closer.

"-no idea what danger he's in," said Triton.

"I know son."

"Then why don't you _do_ anything!?"

"I cant, and you know that."

"At least bring him below the sea, it's where he belongs, he'll be _safer_ there."

"And a _lot_ less happy. As if it wouldn't be bad enough that he and your mother would fight regularly, he'd _also_ miss this world."

"Who _cares_ what he'll miss? It's not-"

"Hush, I sense someone coming."

Percy walked over.

"Hey, dad, I thought the gods left hours ago," he said.

"Oh, um, yes, I was just talking to your brother about… camp, yes, that's right. Now then, why don't you two hurry off, I better leave or I'll be in big trouble with my Queen," and he vanished in a burst of light.

"What were you two talking about?" Percy asked Triton.

Triton sighed, "Nothing. And don't you have to be somewhere?" before walking off.

Percy looked confused, what was he in danger from? And _why_ was it making his father and brother so upset.

Sighing, he headed down to the pavilion.

He saw his friends and smiled at them.

_Since _there were only _three_ children of the big three, _Chiron_ had given them special permission to sit together, if they chose so. And it looked as though they had.

The rest of the seven were _also_ permitted to join them, but more often than not chose not too as they preferred to be around _their_ siblings. And today was not a seven day, just a three one.

He took his seat with them at the Poseidon table, which was where they chose to meet up. They didn't really know why (it's because Poseidon is the centre of their fathers' elements) but they did anyways.

"hey, guys," greeted Percy.

"Hey Perce," they greeted back.

"So," began Nico.

"What's." Jason.

"Up?"

Percy sighed, for some reason those two- and Annabeth his mom, dad, brother, blackjack and Paul- _always_ knew when something bothered him.

"Nothing much. I just saw dad talking to Triton."

"Wait," said Nico, "But, didn't the gods leave hours ago?"

"Yeah," sighed Percy, "That's what I thought too."

"What were they talking about?" inquired Jason.

"I'm not really sure, something about me being in danger and triton wanting me to go to the sea."

Jason frowned, obviously as confused as Percy.

Nico scowled, before pushing himself up, "no," he muttered under his breath, not meant to be heard, but Percy caught it anyway, "no. no, he said. Urgh, gotta go talk."

He stomped off to the Poseidon cabin, death radiating off him.

Jason made to follow him so he could ask his best friend exactly _what_ was going on, but Percy's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Don't," he said, "if there's _anything_ I've learned about him, it's that he shares what's needed and keeps close what isn't. if he isn't willing to share, then I'm not so sure that it's wise to follow him."

Jason nodded, he had to agree, it wasn't like Nico to keep anything important to himself.

Nico banged on the door. When he heard a groggy 'come _in_' he stomped in.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to drag Percy to the sea."

Triton stared at him, "How dare y-"

"No! Just _no!_ I _wont _allow it! Don't you understand? He's _safe _here. He's _happy_ here! and I will _not_ let you take him away, got it?"

Triton sighed, "Look, Nico-"

"I don't _care_ if it's dangerous, Percy can handle himself. He's a _warrior_, not some little princess."

Triton's eyes narrowed, "Listen here, boy. Don't think I'm doing this because I _want_ to. Do you _not_ understand how dangerous it is for _any_ child of the sea to be on land? The mortals _alone_ are bad enough, coupled with the fact that we're made for the sea not land-"

"_Percy_, is made for _both_," growled Nico.

"So were _half_ my half-mortal siblings but _that_ didn't stop them dying gruesome or horrific deaths! Killed by mortals, murdered by friends! Don't you _see_? This world is _dangerous_! _too_ dangerous for him. _You_ of all people should know how many times he nearly dies on a _daily_ basis!"

Nico's lip tightened, "And yet he always makes it out _alive_."

"Yes, but for how long? Huh, Nico? How long till he's old? How long till he's weak? How long until someone desperate enough _kills_ him so they can use his life source and ties to the sea to prevent their death? Don't you _understand_? You land-dwellers are selfish, inconsiderate mortals who _kill_ innocent people. And I don't know about you, but I don't truly fancy my brother being added to the list of victims."

Nico glared, "He's strong, healthy and perfectly capable of defending himself."

"What about when he contracts Lymphoma," Nico paled, "You may not know this, Nico, but in the future world, his ties are all that're keeping him alive. Do you _want_ to see?"

Nico wanted to shake his head, but before he could answer, a swirling mist settled in the palm of Triton's hand. It was about two feet tall and two feet wide, covering Triton's face completely.

In the mist was a man, who resembled his beloved gravely. Yet, there were remarkable differences, differences that made Nico feel a mix of emotions between grief and nausea.

There lay his Percy in the hospital.

His face was hairless and incredibly pale, even paler than Nico after months in the underworld.

It was tinged with green. The most _prominent_ feature marking him were the large, blue veins that seemed to bulge out.

Percy's face looked like it was in pain.

He was attached to a load of tubes and wires, transferring liquids all around him.

Nico _wanted_ to look away, but found he couldn't. all he could do was stare at his eight-year-older boyfriend.

The mist disappeared and Nico faced triton again, except this time, tears stained Nico's eyes.

"Why? _Why_?" he asked Triton.

Triton only looked at him, a look of sadness with a hint of triumph laced his features.

"Do you see now why it's better for him to be in the sea?" Triton asked.

Nico slowly, but surely nodded, "I-I do, I may not like it, but I refuse to be selfish when it comes to him."

"Good," smiled Triton, "now run along then, off to your campfire."

And run Nico did. ran straight to Percy to give him a hug, greatly surprising the oceanic boy, who just, eventually, accepted the hug and returned it with equal force.

Nico sobbing quietly into his back. No wonder their kids had been so trepidative…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. short. Sad. But I'm tired so goodnight. **

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**p.s. sorry I didn't say anything about this earlier, but if you see words joined together or a formatting mistake, then **_**please**_** tell me, because it means that it hadn't uploaded right, or my computer (whose autocorrect is out of whack) did some strange voodoo magic.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Warning: if you are hoping for a happy, cute chapter then go some place else because this isn't it. it's not like Percy gets **_**another**_** cold, but there's a small fight here between our resident couple over what happened **_**last**_** chapter. You have been warned…**

Morning came, and Percy headed over to the pavilion for breakfast.

As he ate, he saw Nico, sitting across at the Hades table. he was staring down at his breakfast and he was a mess!

He looked like he hadn't slept all night. His hair was unbrushed. A tracing of stubble on his jaw.

He looked up.

They locked eyes for a second and Percy noticed that his eyes were rimmed red, as though he'd been crying.

His eyes snapped back down to the table as he continued eating his… Percy really couldn't tell from here.

Sighing, Percy turned back to his breakfast. He'd have to have a talk with Nico after this…

As he left the dining pavilion, Nico felt a hand on his wrist.

Turning, he came face to face with Percy.

"What do you want?" his voice was tired and croaky, confirming Percy's suspicions of him crying.

"To know why you've been avoiding me all day," he said.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Nico lied, "Now _please, _I'm trying to go back to my cabin."

"It's the middle of the day! Why are you acting so strange?"

"I'm not acting strange, Perce, now, why don't you just go to the Arena or somewhere and leave me be?"

"What happened?" it came out as barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Nico stopped.

"What _happened_? Why're you like _this_!?"

"You wanna know why? Huh? Well I bet you do, but you wouldn't understand because you don't know _anything_!"

the last comment had Percy shocked, and hurt.

"Well I may not know everything, but I _do_ know that staying around here's just going to get me hurt," he turned away, heading towards the arena.

Nico stood there, a pained expression on his face as he realized what had just happened, and what he'd just said.

"Percy! Wait!" he called after him.

but Percy just kept walking. Not looking back so the other wouldn't see the tears that were nearly spilling from his eyes as he entered the arena.

Nico contemplated going after him, but hesitated. After what had just happened he was pretty sure that he was the _last_ person Percy wanted to see. He needed some space and swordfighting _always_ seemed to calm him down, it was his way of letting out anger and frustration, of letting go of his inner storm, which was probably why he was such a good swordfighter. Nico almost smiled as he fell into reminiscence over all the times that the two had sword fought, about how cute/scary Percy could be if you got him into battle mode.

Sighing, he headed over to his cabin, after all, he'd missed out on a _lot_ of sleep last night, and after what he'd just said, it was evident he needed it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ok. It's short but that's because I'm really tired today. So bye.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok. Ok. Sorry the last chapter wasn't up yesterday, but my internet was slow. So if the last A.N. confused you, then know it was from yesterday. Our internet is still wonky so bear with me. **_**Please**_**. Also, I'll be away this Friday-Sunday, I'll still make up the chapters though, I promise. Anywho, without further ado…**

**Enjoy :)**

Percy hacked away at dummies. He'd been in the arena since morning, blowing off steam and now the sun was about to set. His stomach growled a bit. Yeah, he _may_ have missed lunch too…

He continued hacking away at the dummies, venting out his steam.

He muttered a bit in broken text as he swiped, "Stupid," he muttered, "Son. Hades. Idiot!"

He swung around, ready to take out some more enemy dummies, when he was met with a sword to stop his thrust.

There, holding the sword, was none other than the _last _person who he currently wanted to see. Nico di Angelo.

"What do you want?" Percy's eyes refused to meet his.

It hurt, a bit, but it still hurt.

"To _apologize_," he emphasized the 'apologize', and continued, "I was acting like a jerk. Truth was I'm really stressed up about some stuff right now, and I accidentally lashed out at you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was being an idiot and I never meant to hurt you," he locked eyes with-well, where Percy's eyes _would've _locked with his, had Percy not been staring at the ground.

Percy sighed and looked up, "Well you _were_ an idiot," he said, smiling.

Nico laughed, of _course_ that would be the first thing Percy said.

Percy met his gaze evenly, smiling a bit, "I forgive you, love," and planted a kiss on the side of Nico's jaw.

"Good," Nico smiled, wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist and pulling him close to plant a kiss on said boy's head, "Now, where did the 'love' nickname come from?"

Percy smirked, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck to pull him closer, so their lips were nearly touching, but not just quite.

"What?" he breathed, his forehead touching Nico's, his _nose _touching Nico's, everything but his lips, and it was driving Nico insane, "don't you like it," he tilted his face, leaning a bit back, and it was taking all of Nico's willpower not to just jump him right there and kiss him silly, "Don't you like it, _love_?"

and with that, the willpower snapped, and Nico was on top of him, their kissing a heated blur of passion.

Meanwhile, however, in the bushes lurked something so horrible, so ghastly, it would make your hair shoot up and your toenails creep upwards… Travis and Connor. But they weren't alone, no, with them was their little friend _they_ liked to call, 'tbc' or, 'the blackmail cam,' and they were currently live streaming this to Godtube, the immortal/semi-mortal world's version of youtube under their pen-name, 'The thieves that _stoll_ your hearts,' and there were many gods tuned in. _unfortunately, _that included Triton and Poseidon, neither of which were happy. And it was currently taking all of Poseidon's willpower, and the knowledge that his son, his baby _boy_, would hate him forever, to restrain from drowning the Hades spawn.

Speaking of Hades, he too was watching.

"Woo! Get him son! Show dat bitch his place!"

whilst Persephone gaped at her usually calm, collected husband who was currently using the most vulgar language in existence, and in turn dropped, and broke, the glass platter of healthy snacks, or as Hades called them, 'Demonter Spawn' (see what he did there?), and they spilled over the carpet. Not that she noticed, for she was still gaping at him.

_even __**Zeus**_ was watching, with Hera that is.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Poseidon's watching," pondered Zeus.

"If he is," said Hera, wide-eyed, "he is doing a good job of restraining himself."

"Shall we browse the comments?" asked Zeus.

Hera shrugged, "Meh."

The first comment was from Poseidon, it read:

**Immamopda**_**ocean**_**floorwidyou: NICO DI ANGELO! GET FIVE FEET **_**AWAY**_** FROM MY SON! PERCY! I GAVE YOU A SWORD. **_**USE**_** IT!**

The next was from Hades, it read:

**Iruleyourvictims…andyourdeceasedchildrenO.o: THAT'S MY BOY!**

And the last comment, surprisingly, was from Hermes, it read:

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness: Connor! Travis! My boys! You two have done it again! **_**Never **_**before have **_**any**_** of my sons been able to entertain all of Olympus. I'm *sniff* so proud.**

There was a reply to that, it read:

**Thetheivesthat**_**stoll**_**yourhearts: awww, thanks dad. Guess the apple don't fall far from the tree, right?**

And there were 52 likes on that last one, 12 likes on Hades', 29 on Hermes' and 1 on Poseidon's, two guesses as to whom that might be…

"Oh," said Zeus, "look. There's another one. Oh. Wow. _Two_ other ones… ok."

**The not-really-the-lightning-thief lightningthief: Connor! Travis! You two are **_**so**_** dead!**

** .Me.: I will scour camp through the shadows to find you. and when I'm done I will throw you into Tartarus!**

Zeus frowned. The video was over.

He then noticed he'd received a message from his son, Jason.

**Lightningdudejunior: Hey, dad, go to Annabeth's account. Trust me, you don't want to miss this.**

Frowning slightly, he checked the girl's account, and nearly burst into laughter immediately. There on the screen, on **Myowl'ssmarterthanyours**'s account was a video playing…

_Travis! Percy yelled, chasing Travis with his sword. The son of Hermes ran._

_He turned his head back, "Haha! You'll never take me alive! I'm _way_ faster _and_ smarter than you! mwah ha ha!"_

_Percy smirked and stopped, "Says the one who just ran into a trap."_

_Travis turned back, confused, "What traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" he yelled as he fell into the hole with the decoy leaves._

_He landed on his bottom and looked around._

"_Oh, hey Connor," he greeted his brother._

"_Hey Travis!" his brother greeted back._

_the shadows thickened and from them immerged Percy and Nico, both glarinf heavily at the two._

_Connor and Travis hugged each other, shaking as they were met with the presence of the two most powerful half-bloods in existence._

"_W-w-what're you going to do to us?" Connor asked looking at the two with deer-caught-in-the-headlight eyes._

"_What you did to us. Something _embarrassing_," smirked Percy._

Zeus waited five minutes as the two chairs containing the brothers were turned and he and Hera burst into laughter, well, ok, Hera just chuckled, but on _her_ terms that's as good as you'll get.

_The Stolls were both dressed up in, well…_

_Connor was sporting a pink dress with fairy wings on the back. his brown hair had been grown, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin's makeup manipulation. His hair was curled and adorned with pink bows. He wore three inch high-heels. His face was full of makeup. In short, he looked like a seventeen year old girl who was dressed as a seven year old._

Travis_ was wearing a blue dress with a tutu. His hair _hadn't _been grown, but they had made a bun appear at the back of his head. The dress was, like the other, covered in glitter. He wore silver ballet flats and a _lot_ of makeup. He looked like an eighteen year old girl going to a ballet._

_Piper stood there and, in her charm-speaky voice said, "Now, act like no one's watching_._"_

_Something clouded over the boys' eyes and they began doing silly things. Namely dancing. Travis started running his hands over Connor's waist._

"_Mmmm," he groaned, "Fuck you look good."_

_And then, he bent down and proceeded to kiss his brother on the lips._

Zeus and Hera spit out their tea in shock.

_The two started dirt-dancing and the connection suddenly cut off._

Zeus and Hera were still gaping at the scene when the internet came back on. They checked the comments:

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness: Connor! Travis! **_**Why?**_** Percy, **_**why**_** would you do this?**

**The not-really-the-lightning-thief lightningthief: Sorry Lord Hermes, I guess it's just pent up anger at those two for all they've done in the past that's fueling our need for reveng.**

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness: Annabeth typed that up for you, didn't she?**

**The not-really-the-lightning-thief lightningthief: Yes. Yes she did.**

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness: Travis! You hurt my baby and I smite you.**

**Thethievesthat**_**stoll**_**yourheart: **_**Dad!**_

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness: I'm serious, son.**

**Thethievesthat**_**stoll**_**yourheart: Fine, I promise not to knock him up **_**too**_** early. Ow! What was that for?**

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness:That's my boy, Connor.**

**Thethievesthat**_**stoll**_**yourheart:… ouch. I see where I stand.**

**Hisawesomenessindeliveriespagingsirhotness: yes son, yes you can…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done. soz that I didn't update yesterday. But, like I said, it's all the internet's fault! Anywho…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok, first off, this chapter **_**can**_** be skipped, it doesn't really have anything to do with the story, it's just an… interlude. Right, an interlude, the story will continue right after this chapter, I just wanted to wrap this part (because it's been **_**killing**_** me since I didn't really end the part well) up, so if you don't **_**want**_** to read this then you don't have to, but if you **_**do**_**, then, well, enjoy!**

8 years and two months later…

Will let them into the cold, dingy hospital room.

The three young children were itching to see their mother for the first time since they'd arrived back from the past, two weeks ago.

And now, they'd been told that their mother had improved. A lot.

So, right there, in the middle of the dull and lifeless room sat the direct contrast, that was Percy di Angelo.

"My babies!" he said, holding out his arms as they jumped onto the bed.

Nico stood in the doorway holding Sebastian, "Kids!" he said, fighting the smile but not his worry, "Careful!"

"Dad, we're three hyper-active legacies," stated Alethia, matter-of-factly, "This _is_ calm for us."

Yup. She _definitely_ inherited Percy's sass.

Nico just shook his head, unable to stop the slight curve that formed on his lips as he walked towards them.

He deposited Sebastian into Percy's waiting arms and swooped in for a kiss.

"_Ewww!_" said the _other_ three children in the room.

Percy and Nico laughed.

A bit of Percy's hair had grown back since the therapy which had ended around a month ago, making it look like he had a butch cut.

"So, you'll be out in a few," commented Nico.

"Yup! And then I can fix whatever you guys broke while I was away," Percy smirked.

"Hey! We didn't break anything! That you don't know of," he added as an afterthought.

Percy smiled.

"So, when'll you be out mom?" asked Jack.

"_Well_, Will said I should be ready to go by Monday, so I should be able to see you guys when you come home from school," smiled Percy, ruffling his son's hair.

"So," said Nico, "How did you guys find younger us's?"

"They were awesome!" said Amarilla.

"Momma got hurt a _lot_," said Alethia.

"Daddy was being a perv," Jack glared at Nico.

"Daddy's _always_ a perv," said Percy, smiling at his son whilst Nico pouted.

"You two are mean. At least the _girls _have my back, right?"

when Alethia and Amarilla started whistling and refused to meet his eye his pout deepened.

"Oh come _on_!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, "is _anybody_ on my side today?"

Sebastian made grabby motions for Percy.

"Not you too!" said Nico.

"You know, there's always a seat left for you on team momma," smiled Percy.

Nico waited half a minute, and when no one snapped and joined his side he sighed, "Team Momma! Yay! But FYI, kids, _I'm _the one who changed your diapers, momma just kept whacking me till I got up."

"Nice one mom," said Amarilla, looking at Percy with pride in her eyes.

"Oh come _on_!" said Nico.

"Sorry Neeks, better luck next time," said Percy.

Nico sighed, "You may have won the battle, di Angelo, but you have yet to win the war."

"You _do_ know that that could apply to you too, right? Or to anyone here, for the matter?"

Nico sighed.

"And the score is?" Amarilla whispered to her siblings.

"Momma two," smirked Alethia.

"And daddy none," smirked Jack.

"Well, we should be going," said Nico, stealing another kiss _and_ the baby from Percy, as well as the three children, "these little munchkins still have school tomorrow, but we'll come back after for the weekend!"

"Bye!" Percy said, but as they were leaving, he motioned Jack to stay.

"And Jack, honey, I hope you remember the talk I had with you," he said.

"Yes, mom," Jack replied.

"And at any moment if you're ever nervous, or worried, or scared, I just want you to know that my door is always open."

"Thanks, mom," smiled the four year old, "but you'll make sure you and daddy aren't doing anything permanently scarring in there when it happens, right?"

Percy chuckled, "Of course, babe, now go on, and Nico, it's not polite to stalk people in the shadows," he directed the last part to the cluster of shadows by the door.

Nico un-melded himself with the shadows, chuckling, "Ok, ok, I'm _sorry_, see you tomorrow, love you!"

"Ditto!" Percy called, and the door slammed shut.

Percy turned on his side and found his way to the land of Morpheus…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ok, ok. Umm, sorry if they seemed a bit OOC, but this is the first time I used future thems, so I wasn't really sure **_**what**_** their personalities would be. Now, I wish you all a goodnight as I hide from my best friend who wishes to pummel my arms (as she has attempted and chased me around school for **_**several**_** times today for) because I kept repeatedly beating her at tic tac toe, the handshake, not the American variant of X's and O's/ Noughts and crosses, the one that goes, 'tic tac toe give me a high, give me a low, give me a three in a row, Johnny got shot by a U.F.O'.**

**so, bye…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	46. Chapter 46

**Ok, seeing as I'm **_**apparently **_**leaving for that trip **_**tomorrow**_**, I wont be updating till roughly Monday-Sunday **_**depending**_** on whether or not my mother lets me take my laptop.**

**Enjoy!**

Spartan training week had begun.

6:00 am

"Attention!" Percy yelled at his cabin mates, a.k.a Triton, "this is _not_ a drill! I repeat, this is _not_ a drill!"

"Urgh!" Triton rolled on to his side, covering his open ear with his pillow.

"Wakey Wakey Trite-Cakey!" Percy yelled through a megaphone he'd had stored in his trunk _just_ incase his Camp Leader duties called for him to wake _certain_ campers up, and by certain campers he meant his lazy ass boyfriend and his cousin.

For this he received a pillow that was _aimed_ at his face, but he dodged.

Now, with nothing covering Triton's ear, Percy pointed the megaphone at it and yelled, "_WAKE UP!_"

"Yargh!" Triton's body shook and he fell off the other side.

He sat up, now wide awake, glaring dangerously at Percy, "Will you shut _up_!? I'm trying to _sleep_! Its only like _7_! Not even _Apollo_ is up!"

Percy smiled in a sickly sweet manner, "_actually_, its _six_ in the morning, maggot, and we're in Sparta now, so get your lazy ass out to the square _now_ before I set Mrs. O'Leary on you.

Triton shuddered, he'd heard tales of that Hellhound.

He snapped his fingers and he was suddenly wearing shorts and a T and he ran out on to the lawn.

Percy smiled, ahhh, the joys of having a brother with a lower camp rank than you.

He then went to go wake up Nico.

He smiled as he saw his boyfriend's sleeping form.

He almost wanted to let him sleep in. Almost. He took out his blow horn, which he'd brought _specifically_ to wake Nico up, and pressed.

_BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Nico jumped two feet on the air, before landing back on his bed.

He rubbed his head, annoyed.

"Seriously, couldn't've just woken me up with a kiss or something?" he groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry Sleeping Beauty," Nico glared at the nickname, "Now get up! we're supposed to meet up with Sparky and Tinkerbelle."

Nico chuckled, "_must_ you always call Leo that?"

"Hey, he started it! I mean _seriously_, The Little Mermaid? What was he _thinking_!?"

"_Probably _that his new baby sibling made him watch too many old kids movies," Nico reasoned, "Besides, it _does_ suit you. You may not have the hair, but you have the attitude and heritage."

Percy gave him a look, "So what you're saying is that my brother is now my father and my mortal enemy/foster niece is now my mother?"

"No that's not what I-"

"And that I have six sisters and my best friend's a clownfish and that I must go look for a man named Eric to be my husband-"

"_No!_- er, I _mean_, that's _not_ what I meant, I _meant_ that you two are both of the sea."

Percy contemplated, "Yeah, I guess, kinda like how you and Lenny from 'Shark Tale' are both Italian. At least, he _sounded_ Italian."

Nico sighed, "You have made me watch that movie _way_ too many times."

"Hey, you make _continuously_ watch those 80's soap operas."

"You like them."

"Do not."  
>"Do too."<p>

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Do _too_."

"Well, okay, maybe just a bit…"

"Ha!"

"Ummm, you know we should _probably_ get going."

"Yup! Can't _wait_ to wake Grace up."

"Ok, so do _you_ want the megaphone, or would you prefer the blow horn."

"Blow horn, _please_."

"Of course."

And the two set off to the Zeus cabin…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**soz it's short. Oh yeah, and pre-happy Diwali for tomorrow, since I wont be here tomorrow to say it!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**p.s. I noticed **_**a lot**_** of mistakes that happened when Fanfic uploaded off my laptop, and so my chapters may be slightly shorter for a while whilst I replace them. Any who, bye!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Haha, we did good at the sports meet, the boys beat them in everything **_**but**_** basketball, and the girls beat them in everything but swimming. Btw, sorry if this chapter seems abrasive, I'm just pissed at the other school for thinking that the girls had guys on our team during tug of war. Hello! **_**They**_** had guys on their team and people over two **_**years**_** older than our eldest, **_**we**_** abided by the rules and came up with something mathematically smart! Seriously, some people are just sore losers, anywho…**

Spartan training week commenced without _too _many casualties.

Each Head Counselor lead their cabin through a routine of vigorous training.

Percy, being Camp Leader and having no members in his cabin other than his brother whom he _forced_ into doing the week, lead his lazy-ass cousins through the week.

"'m- so- _tired_," groaned Nico, "Percy, can we stop? _Please_?"

Percy looked at Nico, increduled, "dude, we just walked _one kilometer_, _how_ are you already _tired_?"

"Well, _gee_," said Jason, "Let me think, so far today, you've made us:

Climb the climbing wall

Run around camp

Do _two hundred _pushups in the main field

Made us run through the forests

Made us shove eight _hundred _kilos worth of Aphrodite cabin stuff downhill, before making us take back the boxes, _uphill_ to the recycling centre in the middle of the next _village_!

And we haven't even had _breakfast_ yet!"

"I'm a god, Percy," panted Triton, "And even _I_ cant keep up with this. _Seriously_? Not letting us use our powers was just cruel."

"Hey," said Percy, "You needed to learn to do things manually. Now come on, Spartans _never _complained!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed," said Jason, "_WE'RE NOT SPARTAN!_"

Percy snorted, "Not with that posture, that's for sure."

"How are you _not_ tired!?" asked Triton, staring at his brother in awe.

"There was a stream about two activities back, _and_ I've lead two wars. Any _more_ stupid questions?"

"A _STREAM_!?" Triton gaped, "You didn't _tell_ me that there was a _stream!"_

"You didn't ask," Percy shrugged.

Triton was _this_ close to turning his _brother_ into a stream, but refrained from it at the knowledge of how angry/upset his father would be…

"Besides," Percy said, "today's the last day. And tonight's the formal. Now go eat, you lazy brutes," he muttered the last part.

They ran off.

"You have _fifteen_ minutes starting _now_!" he yelled.

Not one of them cared as they wolfed down their food.

'damn,' they all thought, 'Percy was just _cruel_ when it came to training.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**soz it's so short, but I got back a short while ago, and unlike some **_**other**_** stories, I didn't write 3/4's of this on Thursday before I left. Which was at five. I need to go do homework now, so…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	48. Chapter 48

**Woohoo! Sparta Week is over, now I can write the chapter I've been longing to! FYI, for chapter 50, it's the camp games, just thought I'd let you know, now enjoy! btw, I used the song 'Lego House' by 'Ed Sheeran' here, so now that **_**that's **_**out of the way…:**

As evening set the Half-Blood's got ready for the party, which was, as per the norm, organized by the Aphrodite cabin.

Nico walked up to Percy's cabin nervously, dressed in an Ionic, black Chiton.

He slowly rat-tat-tatted on the door.

The door opened, and he was displeased to see it was Triton.

Triton looked down at him venomously.

"Bring him back by eleven," he growled, "He is _not_ to stay at your cabin this time. I mean it. if he does, then Percy will have to look for a man to have kids with him, if you catch my drift."

Nico gulped, then nodded, yes. Yes he did.

"Good," Triton nodded, before turning into the cabin, "_Percy!_ Your boy-toy's here!"

a pillow found it's way to Triton's face, followed by a dagger, the latter of which he managed to dodge.

And then, out came Percy.

Nico breathed, amazed by what he saw.

Percy was wearing a sea-green Doric Chiton. The tassel was silver, with w few pearls looped onto it. In his hair was a small extract of a branch from an olive tree, no doubt placed by Annabeth, and on the top there was some silver pearl dust sprinkled. He had the mandatory wooden sandals that their ancestors wore.

To sum it up he looked beautiful, more beautiful than a minor god, and if Nico'd been willing to risk Percy's safety, he'd have to admit that to him, Percy was _far_ more beautiful than Aphrodite.

"Hey handsome," greeted Percy, shyly.

Nico snapped out of his stupor, he realized he'd been gazing at Percy like an idiot for nearly ten minutes… and drooling a bit while he was at it.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted, smiling nervously.

Percy blushed.

They made their way over to the party, which was being held in the dining pavilion.

When they got there, they met up with Annabeth, who was wearing a cream chiton with a honey coloured himation, and Reyna, who was, in the spirit of the greeks, wearing a gold chiton with a purple himation.

"Hey guys," greeted Annabeth, "Stellar party, huh?"

the two smiled and nodded.

"So," Nico said shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly, "Wanna, maybe, dance?"

Percy nodded, blushing a bit.

They all felt so, _different_ in their Greek attire, it hadn't become adjustable yet, but it was better than the last time the dance had come around. At least no one was tripping or accidentally stepping on someone.

The two danced, Percy constantly accidentally stepping on Nico's foot all the way. Yeah, he wasn't the best slow dancer, that was for sure.

But soon, the neer came out and the nervousness faded, for everyone was too drunk off their asses to care.

Half the camp were just dirty-dancing with their respective partners, whilst Percy and Nico did something a _bit_ different, and the Stolls were there to film the whole thing:

(_Percy_

_**Nico**_

**Both)**

They sat on the top of the big house, singing a bit drowsily and higher than usual,

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_**And build a lego house**_

**if things go wrong we can knock it down**

_my three words have two meanings_

_**and there's one thing on my mind**_

**it's all for you**

_and it's dark in a cold December_

_**but I got you to keep me **_

**warm**

_if you're broken_

_**I'll amend ya**_

_And I'll keep you_

_**Sheltered from the storm**_

**That's raging o-on**

Just then, Jason did a few twirls in the ballerina costume that'd somehow- Aphrodite girls- ended up on him.

No one made it back to their beds that night. Except Percy, who Nico'd dragged back to cabin 3, not wanting to get on triton's bad side. Placing him in his bed, before exiting the cabin and dropping on the porch.

Ahhh, being a half-blood was just _exhilarating…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! night!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	49. Chapter 49

**Haha, you're gonna **_**love**_** this chapter:**

"Hey, Percy-mhmhm" Nico said, as a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"_Shhh_!" said Percy, glaring lightly at his boyfriend, before removing the hand, "Be quiet," he whispered, "_they'_re watching?"

Nico's face scrunched up in confusion, "Who?"

Percy's eyes darted from right to left, and he looked a little freaked out, "Well, I don't really know, but look."

He held out his tablet.

Monsters could only trace them on cellphones and that was due to certain mechanics in cellphones that weren't in other devices. Like ipads.

Nico frowned, confused, before his eyes widened, "What. The. Hades?"

Suddenly, his expression matched Percy's.

"I _know_ right!?"

"How long've they been stalking us?"

"Ummm… apparently since I was twelve. And you were *snort* ten."

Nico looked panicked, "_Ten!?_ Oh no, oh nononono! I was annoying when I was ten!"

"Still are- ow!"

"You deserved it."

"Did not."

"did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did _not_."

"Did too, now can we please get back to the matter of hand?"

"Did _not_, and fine. Ummm, why don't we get Leo to track them?"

"Good idea, maybe we can _bait_ them out," Nico laughed.

"Not cool dude."

"Hmmm, well I can _sea_ why you're upset."

"_Nico…."_

"Alright, alright, just don't get your _fins _in a twist."

Nico was having _way_ too much fun with this.

"I'm warning you…"

"Hey, don't _krill _me!"

Nico was laughing so hard by this point, and Percy was just glaring.

"That's it," he lunged at Nico but Nico ducked.

"Don't mean to _dampen_ your spirits or anything *duck*, but I need to _sail_ *move out of the flying sword's path* so, _whale_, by then!"

and he shadow travelled away before Percy could find more objects at him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**wow, shortest chapter ever. Bye!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	50. Chapter 50

**Aaaaah! It's here! it's finally here! happy birthday dear story, happy birthday dear **_**story**_**, **_**ha-ppy bir-thday dear sto-ry,**_** because you're fifty today! Yay! Anywho, happy chapter 50 guys!**

Today was it. Today was the day half-blood's looked forward to all year, well, _one _of them. The CHB games.

Everyone was excited and tension filled the air as the gods, for the first time ever, were amongst them.

The games were mostly done in pairs, but a few weren't, like the starting one lead by the two Camp Leaders.

The two were sporting shorts and a CHB tee and were almost at the forest part of their obstacle.

Annabeth dodged through trees, turning this way and that. Percy, however, remembered running through the woods earlier in the summer, and knew a faster way.

He jumped up, grabbed onto a branch, swung himself onto it, and continued running. Through the trees.

Annabeth was running through the forest like a maniac, but here and there she would trip on roots or fall into combat with monsters.

Percy just kept running through the branches where not much could harm him.

They exited the forest, Percy in the lead.

Then came the part Annabeth dreaded most. They had to cross the lake.

She leapt into a canoe to row, but the canoe tipped when Percy crossed, riding on a wave.

Spluttering and cursing, Annabeth waded onto the shore, and with a battle cry that put the Ares cabin to shame, she ran after him.

Due to Annabeth's rage enfuelled run, she was only about a meter or two behind him.

Percy'd already started climbing the rocks to get to the top, slightly worn out by this point.

Annabeth was scaling the rocks like a chimpanzee.

Percy managed, through some uncalled for luck- thanks Tyche!- to reach the top first and grabbed the torch, lighting the large, bronze pot full of wood and declaring the start of the CHB games.

Annabeth glared as a laurel wreath was placed upon his head.

"I hate you," she glared at him.

"Sorry Annie-er _beth_," he finished the name when he saw the drakon bone dagger she'd recently placed in her hands.

Percy's father came over to congratulate him, and Annabeth's mother came over to give her a pat on the back for her splendid performance.

So far the games were off to a good start…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**um, so yeah, I was hoping for a 2,000 word chapter, but I like my daily ritual of updating and it's three minutes past my bedtime, so I'll just have to post a longer one tomorrow.**

**Bai!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	51. Chapter 51

**Ok! Chapter 51 people! Here it is:**

"Good luck, Perce!" called Nico.

"You too!" smiled Percy.

He met up with Annabeth, they were about to start the three legged race…

He _would've _paired up with Nico, _but_ he wanted to win. And it's not that Nico was bad at physical things, or three-legged races and such, oh quite the contrary, he was _actually_ pretty good. It's just that Annabeth had fought by him longer, and therefore knew all his moves a _lot_ better.

The events for the day were as such:

9:00-9:30 beginning of the games, started by Camp Leaders

10:00-11:00 three legged race

11:30-12:00 Obstacle course

12:15-12:45 Chariot Racing

Lunch

14:00-16:00 Sparring

16:15-17:00 archery

17:30-19:00 night challenge (mystery)

Showers

20:00-21:00 Dinner

and, as per the norm, there would be a campfire held afterwards.

Percy made his way to the starting line, where they were all handed power-erasing bands that were to be wrapped around their legs, and would beep if removed before the finish line, alerting the others and disqualifying the pair.

Nico had paired with Jason and Piper with Leo.

The romans hadn't really wanted to take part in this, deeming it as something they'd rather speculate so they could cheer on their cabins.

The Greeks didn't think too much into it and accepted their decision.

"On you marks, get set," and Chiron blew the conch shell.

They were off.

Now, the first thing you expect when you hear of a three legged race is a bunch of idiots stumbling around the place as though they were drunk.

With half-blood's, however, that was not the case.

They ran like turbo engines, stumbling a bit, or in some cases a _lot_, but not once pausing, and managing to maintain a graceful-_ish_ air around them.

"Wooh!" cheered Hazel, from their sky-high seats over viewing everything, big screens keeping track of each camper/team for them.

"Go Nico!" she yelled, cheering her brother on.

"Go Percy!" yelled Frank, cheering his great-great-great-great-

*fifteen minutes later*

great-great-great grand uncle on.

"Go Annabeth!" cheered Reyna.

"Go Percy!" cheered Rachel, Grover, and 'the backstabber', as Jason had so affectionately named her, Thalia, all holding onto a gigantic banner that read 'Team Percy!'

"Go Weo!" cheered the newest member of the Hephaestus cabin, Sammy, the three year old son of- well, I just said.

"Go Piper!" cheered the Aphrodite cabin, holding up a banner they'd designed using pink and glitter, their trademark colours.

Lacy and Mitchell were, understandably, cheering/shouting the loudest, while Drew just glared at… well everything, actually.

Nyssa bent down to pick up her little brother, before joining in the cheering, the robots they'd previously created holding up a digital banner that read: Team Leo.

The wind whipped at Percy's face as he and Annabeth ran on.

They were far ahead of the other teams and… oh snap.

Up in front was a Hydra, and they were too up in front for Leo to help, not that he could due to the bands.

Knowing that the only other choice was to stab it in it's heart.

He flung riptide at the beast, and watched in horror as it bent its neck down to intercept the blade, consequently growing two more where its old one had been.

Oh well, guess he couldn't _always_ be lucky.

"_Run!"_ yelled Annabeth.

He snorted, like he needed to be told.

They managed to evade the Hydra and carry on with the race.

They continued and found the scaling wall.

To _normal_ people/half-bloods, climbing a rock wall tied to someone else would've been near impossible, but when you've fought by each other's side since you were twelve (and three quarters) climbing a wall together was no problem at _all_.

They scaled the wall like the little chimpanzees they were. Or, at least, _could_ have been, had they been born fully godly and inherited the full ability to shape-shift.

Meanwhile, Nico and Jason stood face-to-face with the Hydra.

"What do we do!?" asked Jason.

"Er, um, I don't know, run?"

the beast roared, and clumsily but hastily, the two made their way out of the clearing.

Percy and Annabeth were at the lake.

"Theoi!" Percy cursed, "without my powers I can't keep you safe in the water. Guess we're gonna have to swim."

And without her consent, he dived in,

Going with the flow, she decided she best just piggy-back him as he waded to shore.

They reached the other side and ran to the next obstacle. The hurdles.

Meanwhile, Leo and Piper had _finally_ reached the Hydra.

"I can't catch on fire, what do we do?" asked Leo.

"Ummm," Piper saw to other demigods slightly ahead of them who appeared to have just ran, "Run?"

he nodded and clumsily, and not-that-fast, the two made their way across the clearing.

Percy and Annabeth leapt over the hurdles together as effortlessly as though they were casually taking a stroll.

They headed to the last obstacle, the vine-swing.

Nico had managed to drag himself and Jason across the lake, using the swimming skills it seemed only _he_ possessed. He'd have to thank Percy later.

He saw the obstacles ahead and sank a little into the ground. Gods almighty, what'd he done to piss off the Fates?

Leo and Piper found their way to the brick wall, looking up at it gaping.

"I give up," they said, the first synchronized thing they'd done all day.

"Let me," said Leo, and he pulled the band off.

An alarm blared, and Chiron walked up to them looking grave and sympathetic.

"You tried," he said, leading the two to the waiting area.

The gods sat watching their children.

They _knew_ Percy and Annabeth were going to win, it hadn't exactly been that fair a match seeing as though the two had fought by each other since they were near thirteen year olds.

And so, it was no surprise when the first team to cross the finish line was team Percy and Annabeth, not allowing _anyone _to call them team Percabeth for… reasons…

They were awarded the Laurel wreaths and then came the break…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I had this 'incident' (for lack of a better word) involving me, a tree, and the hard, hard ground below, and since my wrist is feeling better I figured I would update. I'm going to have to start doubling up on updates because I want this to be finished shortly before Christmas so I can post the sequel which you will kill me for.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	52. Chapter 52

It was now time for the obstacle course.

Each cabin had a representative, a.k.a the Head Counsellor, to represent them.

Jason

Percy

Annabeth

Clarisse

Katie

Will

Leo

Piper

Travis, the two'd agreed on that.

Pollux

Nico

Butch

Clovis

Amy

Nick

Zia

Emma

Lou Ellen

All in the order of cabins.

Chiron sounded the horn and they were off.

It was a simple run three times around the camp going through a bunch of obstacles supplied by the gods.

The first obstacle was a manticore.

Nico and Percy had reached it first and visibly deflated.

'not _again_' they thought.

"Perseus, Nicolas," greeted Dr. Thorn.

"Oh no," Percy sighed, hiding his face in his hand at what he knew was to come…

"Woah, woah, woah," Nico said, "Back it up, Thorn, and put it in reverse. My name is not, has _never_ been and will _never_ be 'Nicolas'! my name is Nico, derived off the Latin word Nico, short for Nico and related to the root word _NICO!_"

Dr. Thorn blinked.

"Wow," he said, "Touchy much?"

"You have _no_ idea," grumbled Percy.

The fight began.

Thorn threw volley upon volley of spiked at them, a few dozen managing to embed themselves into their skin/clothes.

Finally, Nico and Percy came up with an idea.

They closed their eyes and summoned an earthquake together.

The earthquake managed to knock Thorn to the ground long enough for Nico to throw his sword into him.

He and Percy kept running, but he overtook Percy due to the latter being tired.

Nico kept running and soon found that Percy'd caught up.

"How?" he asked, as they began climbing the wall.

"There was a lake about a mile back," Percy smirked.

Under them, Jason had started climbing, followed closely by Annabeth.

Nico began climbing down the other side but Percy just leapt into a nearby tree, choosing branches that went lower and lower until he was on the ground.

Percy had begun his second lap and Nico was having a hard time keeping up.

The second monster they faced was an empousa.

Percy just slashed her face with a happy smile, almost as if doing that gave him joy…

They kept running.

By now the climbing wall was gone and had been changed into a canyon. Three guesses as to who put _that_ one up.

Nico _would_ have slipped into the shadows, but seeing as shadow travel, evapo travel, lightning travel and flying had been banned, he started climbing.

Percy, however, used a slightly more 'different' approach.

He walked back about ten metres and drew Anaklusmos before running, with a war cry that put the entire Ares cabin to shame, and flung himself at the other side.

Nico watched in horror, as a body sailed above him, a mere shadow despite him knowing _exactly _who the shadow belonged to.

Percy sank his sword into the rock, managing to slow his sliding down long enough for him to grab a hold of the rocks and start climbing the few metres he had to climb to get to the _other_ side.

Meanwhile, Jason had gotten to the point behind them and started climbing.

About a minute or two later, Annabeth joined them.

She quickly analyzed the situation, seeing only Jason and Nico and realizing that Percy must've finished.

She looked around for anything to use to get to the other side and noticed some vines.

Tying them together, she lassoed one and threw it at a rock on the other side. She tugged, it held true.

She then tied it around a rock near her and climbed across.

She reached the top a bit before Nico and cut the vine to disable anyone else trying to climb across.

Nico reached the top, sweaty and panting from trying to keep up.

Behind him, after Jason that is, he saw Clarisse, Lou, Katie, Leo, Will and Piper.

Leo got some materials from his tool belt and used the wood around him to start making a bridge.

Katie formed a grape-vine bridge across and walked across it.

Clarisse seemed to have a similar idea to Annabeth and began to create a vine-rope.

Lou magicked some wood to create a bridge and let her boyfriend pass with her.

And Piper… she was currently charmspeaking Leo as they crossed his bridge.

Jason had finally managed to catch up with him and nodding, they ran together.

Percy had just begun his third lap and was at the part with the monster.

The new monster was a Laistrygonian giant.

It/He grinned wickedly at Percy.

"My, my," he said, "Quite a while it's been."

Percy blinked, "Do I know you?"

The monster glared, "That's quite insulting. How is it that you do not remember me? I helped destroy your school gym at Merriwethwer Prep! I was friends with Matt Sloan! And yet you do not remember me?"

Percy squinted at the Laistrygonian's tattoo.

"HeartMuncher, is that you?" he said, pretending to be taken aback.

The Laistrygonian grinned, "So you _do_ remember me!"

"Yes. And if I'm right, then I remember something else…"

"Yes?"

"That I must kill you," and with that, Percy charged.

The monster reached behind him and grabbed a huge, flaming, brass ball, which he chucked at Percy.

Percy dodged the ball and heard a scream that sounded distinctly like Jason and Nico's about a hundred feet off.

He flung riptide at the monster, who simply caught it and broke it in two as though it were a child's play toy.

Percy gulped before looking around for anything he could use to his advantage.

A tree? No, the monster would probably tear it down… wait…

He swung himself onto a tree.

As expected, the monster came after the tree.

Out of the tree emerged a girl.

She seemed about twelve, nothing unusual about her. She had flowing blonde hair like sunlight and chartreuse coloured eyes which Percy guessed was a side-affect from the chlorophyll.

She glared venomously at the monster, whose arms were trying to uproot it.

"How _dare_ you?" she said.

And then her eyes darkened and she began chanting in ancient Greek.

Percy could only hear a bit of it seeing as the leaves muffled the noise, but he _saw_ dust rising from the ground and the wind picking up and immediately knew she was setting a curse on the monster.

_Eye of Grover shall see you rot_

_And fester with your monstrous lot_

_Nature shall forever be your bane_

_And you shall _die_ via salty rain!_

Was the part he heard.

He grinned wildly. Salty rain, he could do that…

He summoned water from the ocean and started drizzling it down.

He watched as the monster began to dissolve, crying out at the sky, something about how the forecast predicted dry weather and sunny skies…

Percy hopped down and thanked the dryad who just waved him off.

By then Nico and Jason had caught up to him. It was anybody's race now.

The three ran.

The new obstacle was… confusing to say the least. Definitely one of Athena's.

In front lay a bunch of scales and equipment. On a board in front were the instructions.

_Create a pair of wings to fly you over the lava pit and to the finish line_.

In front of them was a lava pit that seemed to stretch on for endless miles.

Jason snorted, "Well this'll be easy for me. I know how to make something aero dynamic. Isn't this kind of unfair?"

Percy shook his head.

"Not really. We actually _know_ what they're supposed to look like seeing as we saw and used them in the labyrinth."

Nico nodded his consent.

They all rushed to get wires.

Percy, who had no forgery talent whatsoever, headed to the anvil and began to bang.

"Woah," he said, amazed when it took the correct form.

Nico had already started weighing the feathers and sticking them on.

Jason had haphazardly thrown together some feathers and metal that would _never_ work unless you were a child of a wind/sky god.

He jumped up and tried to bend the wind around him, but it wouldn't budge. Confused, he fell to the ground. He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Ummm, guys," he said.

"Yeah?" replied Percy and Nico.

"I don't think our powers work on these things."

"Of course they don't," said Percy, "It's Athena, you really think she would let us use our powers? It wouldn't be fair, and she _hates_ when things aren't fair."

"So why didn't you tell me _before_ I jumped?" groaned Jason, rubbing his abdomen where the weight of the wings had caused a great impact as he 'landed'.

"'thought it'd be funny." shrugged Percy.

Jason glared at him.

"And you were right," chuckled Nico.

Jason glared at him too.

By now Percy had nearly finished making his wings.

"Farewell!" said Nico, as he took off into the air.

Percy watched Nico take off before fastening his wings.

"You aren't even going to try, are you?" Jason asked, raising a brow.

"Nah, let him have it," smiled Percy.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Women," he sighed.

Percy sent him a glare, which he would forever deny made him jump three feet in the air, before taking off himself.

By that time Annabeth had arrived.

Nico managed to secure first place in the game, and was awarded the laurel wreath, much to Zeus's chagrin as 'You are my son. _How_ did you fail something that involved _flying!?'_

Percy leaned over and gave Nico a peck to the cheek which had the latter blushing.

He sincerely hoped no one had seen it.

_Unfortunately…_

"Argh! I'm blind!" proclaimed Connor, shutting his eyes dramatically and 'falling' onto Travis.

Hermes did his best not to glare at his eldest son.

"Make way, people, for those two fellas are PDAing _everywhere!_ I repeat, code 911!"

Percy and Nico cringed, they _both_ knew what code 911 was. _Everyone _did. it was a time that the two were making out heatedly in the woods and the Stolls, who were showing a bunch of new campers, stumbled on them, took a video, and posted on the Hermesnet under the title.

Poseidon and Triton snapped into their full war regalia, whilst Hades hooted and Zeus glared.

Percy and Nico glared at Connor and Travis, and Megan, the newest Hermes camper- part of Percy's promise to Hermes after the _first_ great prophecy- got everything on tape. Her brothers had taught her well.

Chiron, deciding it was time to end this, blew the conch horn.

"Campers, Gods, Nature spirits and other immortals, it is now time for the chariot races, follow me."

The others followed him to the arena for the chariot races…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! sorry it's been so long, exams have kept me busy. Oh, well, here you go! Syt! **

**Httyd4eva**

**Peace out yo;P**


	53. Chapter 53

The chariot races went on without a hitch. Percy and Annabeth had teamed up and won, not too surprising considering their parents were the ones who'd created the individual components all those millennia ago that made the sport possible.

And so the day progressed, and, eventually, swordfighting began.

The members of the seven and Nico found this extremely easy seeing as they were all accomplished swordfighters, Frank excelling at the sport once learning it in the relaxing environment of Camp Half-Blood, taught to him by his sister, Clarisse.

They were at their fifth round when an unexpected, and uninvited guest appeared.

Percy knew, as soon as he saw the golden mask, that his 'brother' had come to 'play'.

Chrysaor hopped on a nearby barrel, "Well, well, if it isn't my little brother," he said haughtily, looking down on Percy, before looking up, "And my older brother, and- is that you, daddy dearest?"

Poseidon growled at being called the father of… that.

"And look," smiled Chrysaor evilly, "I've brought our _family_…"

Behind him stood Antaeus, Polyphemus, Procrustes and a girl whom Percy did not know.

Behind them all stood Chrysaor's dolphin-man army.

Percy face-palmed, "Oi! Dolphin crew!" the crew looked insulted, "Dionysus," he indicated the god, "Is right here."

Screaming, the crew parted, running away like the wusses they were.

Chrysaor turned back, spitting, "Guess I'll have to do this myself."…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Haha! Cliffy! Syt!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**

**saw a wedding proposal in the middle of shops today. Eeep!**

**Bai!**


	54. Chapter 54

**You're going to hate me for this, a.k.a skipping the fight, but I was procrastinating too much on it so I decided to save it for later, but otherwise, enjoy ;P**

**.**

After successfully repelling the attack- a story for another day- the demigods were all bruised heavily.

Percy, who'd been fighting Chrysaor and had defeated him by dumping a stack of barrels on him, was declared the swordfight victor and earned himself a kiss, as well as a scolding on how he should've never taken Chrysaor on on his own because it was dangerous and stupid and so like him, from Nico.

The gods decided that their kids all needed a small god-free break and promised no godly intervention for three days, which meant Triton would be going home. For three days.

And so it was that Triton and Percy parted farewell… even if it was only going to be three days.

Percy sat by the lake, just letting the water cascade around his legs when he felt an excited hand tapping his shoulder.

"Annabeth?" he asked, confused.

"Percy," she said, excited, "Come on, we have new campers."

She ran off to the big house. Leaping off the edge and into the water, he catapulted himself towards the big house and made a superb entrance/impression, by falling in through the ceiling and creating a 'skylight'.

Inside stood a boy and a girl.

The boy had red hair and blue eyes, like waves, and the girl had white hair in a plait and cold, cloudy blue eyes.

"Ahhh, right on time," said Chiron, viewing the 'skylight' unimpressed, "I was just showing Mr. Mathews and Ms. Granger the orientation video, now that you're here I see we can begin a tour. Maybe you ought to start with the Hermes cabin, seeing though as of yet they are to be claimed."

Then, as if on cue, two symbols appeared above their heads.

Above the boy's was a trident, and above the girl's was a golden lightning bolt.

Chiron's eyebrows rose, probably trying to piece together how the two, who both appeared eighteen, had escaped the great prophecy.

"What does it mean?" asked the girl.

"It means we need to tell Jason he has another sister, and I need to make space for _another_ older brother," said Percy, still gaping.

To say Jason flipped out when he found out was an understatement, nevertheless the two demigods (telling you what I think as I type that word will spoil everything) received a fairly warm welcome, and come afternoon tide Jason and Percy were teaching their siblings how to control their powers.

Percy and his brother stood in the lake, passing around a stream of water in the air, making it circle around them.

"So, Abriel," said Percy, "Who's your mom?"

"Oh, she's a fisher off the coast of Senegal, you know," he replied coolly.

Percy nodded, acceptable.

.

Jason was having a harder time with his sister. He'd managed to teach her flying, she'd been _really_ good at that, even better than him, but she couldn't shoot lightning.

"No worries, Sia," he told her, "It's perfectly natural to not be able to do _everything_ dad can."

She nodded, some of her white locks falling on her face. She'd been awful quiet the whole day.

"Maybe we should get you to the dinner pavilion, have your first meal at camp, huh?"

She nodded as he sighed, wondering why he couldn't ever have a 'sister' like him…

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! I'm wrapping this story up. yes, Abriel and Sia will play main roles, **_**especially**_** in 'a new foe' but I didn't add them in for nothing, and when you find out why you'll like it. I think. Anywho, next chapter gives a little more info on the two *dies laughing at the thought of your faces next chapter***

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
